Hidden Truth
by x3Kiome
Summary: Bella is 16 years old, she is a normal girl but she seems to ignore everyone else as she grew older. Edward Masen is the most popular boy and football player in school. What if Edward Masen gets a bet, and it includes Bella? Warning: LEMON! : Complete!
1. Bump Here Bump There

**A/N:** Ideas Ideas Ideas & these stories I **will** continue. :P So don't think I'm a cruel evil witch that wants to get your hopes up and kill it. I would like reviews though… This story is in Different' POV's so it isn't just Bella's but I would state that before. [:

**Disclaimer:** I have ownage towards this story, other then the plot itself.

**WARNING: THIS IS COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)**

**Summary: **Bella is 16 years old, she is a normal girl but she seems to ignore everyone else as she grew older. First, Jessica Stanley left her, then Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley then Angela and so on. Edward Masen is the most popular boy and football player in school and is dating Lauren, the most popular cheerleader. What happens when there is a bet for Edward, with the bet including someone name Bella Swan?

* * *

**Hidden Truth

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **Bump here Bump there

**Bella's POV**

I looked over at Alice, then at the board where Mr. Banner was teaching, then back at my best friend Alice. Even though I was the most boring person in the world, and I practically ignored everybody, Alice Cullen is still my friend, my _best_ friend.

Alice is a popular girl, she is short and looks like a pixie but she is 'super hot' and 'sexy' towards the guy's eyes. Although, Alice is really pretty and she has curves where they were supposed to be, while I'm just plain looking and people can't even see my curves because of the baggy clothes I wear.

I'm a junior in Forks High, my name is Bella Swan and nobody really knows me, except for the teachers and Alice. Other then them, I'm just an invisible person and if you say my name, they would just say "The chief has a daughter?"

Oh yeah, Charlie… my dad is the chief of the police station and everybody knows him, everybody in Forks know each other, but they just don't know me. I yawned softly, and laid my head back down on the table wanting to take a nap. It didn't matter though, even though the teachers know I'm there, they just don't know _where_.

The bell rung only moments later, and Alice was gone. Even though she was smart, and she was my friend, she was still a cheerleader and she had her things to do. We always hang out on Sunday's or at night, when she wasn't hanging out with other people. I was also the first person to find out she was dating one of the football player, Jasper Whitlock, but of course, Lauren thinks she was the first one to find out.

I got up and out of my seat and went to my locker. I looked around, and there was Emmett Cullen, which of course is a cutie & a hottie. Though, he is like a big brother to me, he's Alice's older brother and is a senior in Forks also another football player. He's really kind to me when we are at home, but during school times, like Alice he ignores me and I ignore him like I never met him before in my life.

If he ever treated me horribly in school, afterwards he would call and apologize for about four to five hours each time. He's a silly person and we all love the way Emmett is.

Emmett is dating Rosalie; she is also one of the cheerleaders. You can probably say, half the football team is dating half the cheerleaders. Well, I guess you can say more than half. Rosalie Hale, a blonde and is really beautiful. Rosalie knows me too, and like my other two friends, doesn't talk to me in school. Those two, are madly in love and Emmett even proposed to Rosalie but no one in the school knows except for Alice and me.

I bet, you are wondering how such popular people came to know a simple plain old Bella Swan? Well, my dad and their parents are good friends. Carlisle and Esme are like my second parents and I love them so much. I've known the Cullen's since I was born and they the same. In fourth grade, I moved to Phoenix to live with my mother for 2 years, and during that year everything changed for the Cullen siblings.

Renee and Charlie divorced when I was 7 years old, and I remembered what happened and such even though I was young. Renee loved me, but she had to go. She couldn't stand Forks any longer, but Charlie and I love Forks.

While I was in Phoenix for those 2 years, I loved it there. It wasn't raining all the time, and it was actually hot during a summer day. It was awesome, well it was really fabulous until mom found a guy to depend on.

Every night, I would be home alone and mom would be out dating a different guy each week. I may have been young, but what I was doing in Phoenix, no not doing. Seeing is a better word for this situation was not the best thing a young child should be shown to.

I caught my mom having sex with those guys, just thinking about those images make me shake and want to cry. Yeah, those guys were hot, but catching your MOM doing it, wasn't the best thing I had in mind. After a while, she stayed with one guy and his name, was Phil.

In sixth grade, I came back. Everything was different, and my best friend didn't have the ability to talk to me during school. But we still talked through AIM, phone and met up a lot more. I didn't get into their popular lives, and even though those two were upset at first, they got over it and it became a routine to what we did.

I smiled at the two, and they smiled back and the only reason for that, was no one was around us to see. I continued my journey towards my locker, and I was thinking about the couple only really soon I ran right into a locker and I fell back while the locker hit the person.

"What the hell?!"

That voice, everybody knew that voice. No one can ever forget that ever so "dreamy" voice of his. He's the captain of our school football team, and was voted most gorgeous and cute guy in our school for _four_ years straight.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized and bowed at him, I looked up at his emerald eyes and he was glaring at me.

"Hmph." He turned around, and went back to what he was doing and I quickly walked away from him, not wanting to get him even angrier.

His name, is Edward Masen. He has beautiful green eyes and a face all the guys envy him for. If he smiles once, half the population of the girls would fall, shriek or faint. I don't get it though, but who cares really what I think?

I was just plain old Bella Swan, and no one would ever take a second glance at _me_.

**Edward's Short POV**

I looked through my locker, grinning at the pictures of Lauren in her bed, without any clothes. Man oh man, look at those perfectly shaped breasts. I never knew Lauren would do this for me, but I'm glad she did anyways. She would always refuse to show her body to me, something about being fat and I really couldn't believe, Lauren would give me pictures of her naked. Looking through the pictures, I couldn't find any unwanted fat on her body, I wonder why she was so insecure.

I sighed softly, and put them away. My stomach growled, and I had a hard-on. I sighed softly, silently wishing that Lauren would let me fuck her.

I took out a book, and all of a sudden my locker door ran right into me. Now, you can never see that happening in real life, and only in TV movies like that Cinderella one with Hilary Duff in it, no one really expected a person to be dumb enough to run into a locker **AND** someone else get slammed by the locker door.

I looked at my arm, and hissed slightly at the sting and I could see some of my skin was peeled off, but that was really little, yet it still stung. I got up from the floor, and slammed my locker door shut.

"What the hell?!"

In front of me, was a girl. A girl I never saw before, and a girl that is not worshipping me right now. I watched her as she got up, her body was not seen at all. UGH! All those hideous clothes, she was probably those geeky girls or those emo ones that like to cute themselves and then cover them up with those dark hoodies.

"I'm sorry!"

Her voice seemed very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't really want to talk or know her, geeky girls were just not my type.

"Hmph." I simply huffed, and then walked away from a girl I never saw in this school before. But what really surprised me, was that she wasn't following me.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I looked over to where my name was coming from, and I could see Alice running towards me, still in her cheerleading uniform.

I stopped and smiled at her, my hair practically covering my face didn't really help her though. "Hi Alice!"

Alice stopped in front of me, then frowned slightly. Even though she was frowning, she was still so beautiful. "Oh Bella, you need to look more like a girl, right now you look like those punk kids in school."

I blinked once, twice and another time. "Is that bad?"

"Bad?" She laughed. "No! That's horrible!"

I sighed, and I knew where this was going.

"We're going to go shopping!"

"We're going to go shopping."

We both said it at the same time, and I always knew what she would come up with when she didn't like my outfits. But really, shopping with Alice is fun, unless you're her doll for the day.

She linked her arms onto mine, and we walked towards the Cullen's mansion. When we arrived there, Emmett and Rosalie were all over each other, and kissing madly. The sounds they made were weird, but what would I really know. I was still a virgin, and I didn't have my first kiss yet.

"Emmett!" Screamed Alice, " Rosalie, would you like to come shopping with us?"

As soon as Alice asked that, Rosalie looked like she just simply push Emmett off of her and was quickly at our side. "Let's go dress up Bella!"

I moaned softly, smacking my forehead.

"Oh come on Bella, the prom is coming up, and you promised to come." Rosalie said to me, pouting softly.

"But you're _forcing_ me to go to the prom! I don't even have a date, so I can't go."

"What about Mike Newton?"

"The basketball player?"

"Yeah!"

"Alice, I don't want to go to the prom with just **anybody**."

"Bella you know you are so beautiful! Why do you hide such beauty under those horrid horrid clothes?" Alice asked, pouting softly.

"Alice…" I began. "…you sound like a person from the 1800's." I finished, before I started to crack up with Rosalie who already began.

Alice pouted even more, but then the pout disappeared and instead it was an evil grin with mischievous hints in her eyes.

"Oh no…."

"Oh yes…"

* * *

**A/N: **….Ahh.. this is.. a bit short. :\ Oh well. DEAL WITH IT!

Nah, I'm J/King. My chapters from now on, may be short, or may be long. Depending really on how I want my chapters to be. :P

REVIEW PLEASE. [:


	2. Shopping

**A/N: **So, after I put the first chapter up, I started typing chapter 5 for Days are over. And I was like… really tired so I took a nap. When I woke up it said :

**You have 52 new mail**

I was about to think. "What idiot would give me 52 new mail?" and I was like. "..NO WAY IN HELL!" So I quickly opened it and there it was..

Pages filled with mail.

From Favorite Alerts to Author Alerts and Reviews. Oh god I was so happy.

So far, this story has the MOST alerts and is in second place for Favorites.

I was really happy. Truly happy.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Twilight, Bella or Edward. If I did, I wouldn't be typing a fanfiction now would I? But then I could…but then... I would be too busy thinking of ideas for the next book. You know what, I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **"Bella you know you are so beautiful! Why do you hide such beauty under those horrid horrid clothes?" Alice asked, pouting softly.

"Alice…" I began. "…you sound like a person from the 1800's." I finished, before I started to crack up with Rosalie who already began.

Alice pouted even more, but then the pout disappeared and instead it was an evil grin with mischievous hints in her eyes.

"Oh no…."

"Oh yes…"

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Shopping

**Bella's POV**

"_Emmett…what happened to Alice?"_

"_Oh, well she said she was busy and told me and Rosalie to keep you company."_

"…_You know, if she isn't here, I should go home."_

"_Nah, you haven't hung out with me and Rosie in so long, we'll go shopping with you!"_

"…_sometimes, I never could tell why you two are siblings.. and sometimes… there is that obvious answer."_

I sighed softly, walking through the mall with Emmett and Rosalie in front of me making weird noises. I felt like the third wheel and it was pretty weird.

I looked throughout the stores and then I saw it. My heaven, my world.

**Hot Topic**

I grinned and began to run towards that store, my favorite and only store I go to, but before I got very far, I was pulled back. I didn't know who, but I was pulled back horribly and it made me fall right on my butt. My poor little ass was being crushed right now.

"Where do you think you're going Bella?"

I looked up at Emmett and pouted, "..Hot topic?" it seemed more of a question rather then an answer. A question a young child would ask their parents for permission, and Emmett was no parent of mine. But, that tough voice I always have, came out squeaky and afraid.

"Bella, that place isn't for you." Rosalie said softly, looking at me as if I did something wrong. She turned over to Emmett and began. "We should bring her to Abercrombie, or Hollister."

( For those that do not know what Abercrombie or Hollister is, then let me tell you now. They are a store in United States, or at least some states that sells clothes and really popular right now. I seem to find out, some places might not have Abercrombie so I didn't know. Just to make sure. )

"No! Hot Topic is the **best** place ever! Rosalie you can't do this to me!"

"Oh yes she can." Emmett said, before his hand got a grasp on the back of my shirt and pulled me behind him as if I was a little child in trouble, my butt was hurting more because of the friction that was created when he pulled.

"Nooooooooooooo! Emmmmmeeeeeetttt!"

Rosalie followed right behind us, trying to not snicker at the scene before her. Probably everyone in the mall was trying their best to not laugh at us.

I was soon pulled into Abercrombie first, and Rosalie and Emmett brought me over to the girl sections.

The clothes were so small it look like it would explode or break if I tried to put it on, and oh god. The Short shorts were super shorts! It seemed like it was more of an underwear rather then "shorts".

" Eighty Dollars?!" I wanted to scream, these jeans I saw were eighty fucking dollars. They were not my type, and they are _tight_ jeans AND they are **EIGHTY** dollars.

Emmett sighed softly, shaking his head in shame. "I wondered where she got her clothes before… since everything is like this price nowadays."

I quickly snapped my head towards Emmett. "I'm sorry, my dad is only a police chief, he isn't a doctor that makes one million dollars each surgery."

Emmett blinked at me. "Carlisle makes one million dollars?"

Rosalie smacked her head, and I mentally noted that Emmett wasn't the brightest man in the world.

Soon, Rosalie gathered some clothes, and they all looked so small. It seemed like it would fit more of an anorexic person rather then her.

But apparently, they weren't for her. They are for _me._

She pulled, no she _pushed_ me into one of the dressing rooms and told me to change. I sighed softly and picked up the small tanktop. I wondered if it would even get past my head!

After changing into one of the complete outfits that Rosalie chose ( I'm sorry, I'm not the best person in the shopping world and I never bought anything from Abercrombie so..yeah.) It was a green tanktop, with a light colored 'washed' jeans. I looked into the mirror and I saw something I never really see, The _curves_ I had. I knew my breasts were not as small as I make them look like, but I never knew I had _curves_ just like Rosalie and Alice.

I mentally shivered.

I walked out of the dressing room booth, and in front of me was Emmett and Rosalie talking, their conversation was something about clothes and closet. But whatever, I coughed slightly and that got their attention.

"Oh my god! Is that you Bella?" Emmett asked, he was most definitely surprised. But I couldn't blame him, I was surprised myself.

Rosalie smiled and then a grin. "I knew those clothes would fit you Bella. You look perfect in them. Now go change into the other outfits!" She said, pushing me into the booth again.

For about three more hours, we were in the mall from store to store and they did not allow me to enter any place they thought the clothes would be fitable to me.

It made me cry.

When I got home that night, I was holding two bags, one from Abercrombie and one from Aeropostale. I was glad I didn't bring a lot of money and I refused to let Emmett pay for any clothes of mine. But I also knew, these clothes would never see the light after they enter my dark hell of a closet.

I walked into my room and groaned in pain. My room was like my special little place, it was dark and there was the usual essentials a girl would need.

My dad was nice enough to give me the master bedroom, so I had a bathroom to myself while he had to walk down a hallway, but he said he didn't care and that the other room was bigger without the bathroom.

I liked this room mostly, because the closet was big so my dad would never know what I was doing in there, and I had my own personal bathroom all to myself.

My room included, a mini-fridge, a plasma TV, a twin sized bed with a black canopy surrounding it, laptop on the desk and then a mini-shelf filled with books.

It was nice to be away from the mall, away from Rosalie's crazy shopping and away from Emmett. I still wondered though, what happened to Alice. But it didn't matter, because if Alice was there, it wouldn't just of been three hours. It would have been until we were kicked out of the mall.

I got up from my bed, and began to strip while I was walking towards the bathroom. My muscles were aching and I wanted a nice hot bath. I turned on the water and pulled this slight switch and the shower came on. I smiled softly and entered, feeling my troubles wash away and the pains from today going away with the water down the drain.

I washed my body carefully, the mental image of my curves came back into my head, I knew I would never show them and the only people that ever saw them, would only be Rosalie and Emmett.

No one else would have a chance, and I just knew it.

After taking that nice shower, I dried myself and wrapped a towel around my body. Humming slightly as I exited the bathroom and opened my closet.

You would never really see a person drop their towel because they were surprised, but right now, right then. I did it. The towel that covered my breasts and my other parts of the body, fell right onto the ground.

Instead of my favorite music band's main singer's figure in the middle of my closet, it was a mirror. A _pink_ mirror, a full body mirror. My whole closet, wasn't dark, it was colorful and so much more **bright** then before.

It used to be pitch dark black in here other then the little light bulb in the ceiling and even that was replaced by lights that were much more beautiful.

My _clothes_ were not _my_ clothes.

They were the clothes we went through today, in Hollister and Abercrombie, and other places we went to. I took a deep breath, and that is until I screamed.

"ALICE!"

* * *

**A/N: **How was that: Hehe…Okay, it's probably not as good at the first chapter but the last chapter explained the background. Right now, the real story begins…Mwhaha.

REVIEW YOU LAZY PEOPLE!


	3. Disasters

**A/N: **Call my crazy, but right now, I love you guys so fucking much for reviewing. [:

This morning when I woke up, a lot of new mail. When I came home from school, a lot of mail. I decided to review each review one by one as most of you know by now. Since you, hopefully received the reply.

Also, there is now **37** people that alerted this story, more then Memory For Life, Don't Leave me and Days are over ADDED together.

I love ya'll.

**Funny Things that Happened to Me:** So, today at History class today, after we finished our test I was talking to these two guys.

So, usually there is three guys and one was missing, so I asked them what happened to that guy.

The guy that is missing, we'll call him Tim.

Guy 1 which is Tim's friend will be called Jon.

And the last guy would be called Chris.

Okay, so I was talking to Jon and Chris about Tim being missing, and Jon told me. "He broke his ankle."

So, I was like, "You pushed him down the stairs?!"

Then Jon was like. "..He fell down the stairs?!"

Of course, Jon heard me wrong and I was so confused. So then Chris was like winking at me and continued it.

"Yeah! Didn't you just hear the announcement about Tim falling down the stairs?"

Jon was like, really confused now.

I went. "Yesh! The Announcement was like. 'Tim fell..'

So Chris continued it for me when I was stuck, and Jon TOTALLY believed us. Oh my god it was hilarious. Then after school, I saw him and Jon walked up to one of his friends and went. "Omfg! Did you know Tim fell down the stairs?!"

I started laughing so hard… then I he was like. " ask her!"

I went. " Yeah.. he's in the..ho-hospital." I started laughing and they didn't suspect a thing…

Then afterwards he went up to another group and was like. "OMFG! TIM FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!"

I walked up behind them, and whispered to a girl's ear. "it's a joke…" and then everybody else was like OMG OMG OMG. Then I was laughing so hard, I went. "..It was a joke.."

Oh god, it was hilarious. Afterswards, I found out Tim did break his ankle in gym. oo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, I wish I did though.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last time: **Instead of my favorite music band's main singer's figure in the middle of my closet, it was a mirror. A _pink_ mirror, a full body mirror. My whole closet, wasn't dark, it was colorful and so much more **bright** then before.

It used to be pitch dark black in here other then the little light bulb in the ceiling and even that was replaced by lights that were much more beautiful.

My _clothes_ were not _my_ clothes.

They were the clothes we went through today, in Hollister and Abercrombie, and other places we went to. I took a deep breath, and that is until I screamed.

"ALICE!"

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Disasters

**Alice's POV**

I leaned against Jasper, linking our arms together and we were talking to Edward and Lauren. There was a football game tonight, and Lauren was telling me about the new cheers for the guys. I really thought Lauren shouldn't be our cheerleading captain, but what could one girl do about it?

Jasper was holding my hand, and somehow, I felt something bad was going to happen. I squeezed his hand gently, and momentarily…

"ALICE CULLEN!"

So, that was the horrid feeling I felt.

**Bella**

I looked over to whoever yelled out my name, no not only me but the whole entire school looked at who yelled out one of the most popular girl's name in _anger_. I bet, everyone is thinking if I stole her boyfriend, torture her, or do some cruel prank.

I held onto Jasper tightly, and there she was, pushing through everybody in her way, more of attacking everyone in her way but, that's my own mind theater. Bella in rage, was never a good sight to be seen.

"…Uh-oh…" I said softly, taking in a deep breath.

She stomped over to where I was, and I grinned sheepishly, like nothing was wrong. But her outfit was awesome! She was wearing a tight tank that hugged her curves, but then the only tops she _had_ right then was tanks. It was white, with a black moose in the corner of the shirt and her jeans looks so nice on her.

It made me feel like I was checking out Bella, and probably all the other guys are doing the same thing. I looked up at Jasper and there was this shock look on his face. He leaned down to me, and held me even tighter, his hands were getting slightly sweaty.

"Honey-bun…I think you should run…she's really angry…." He whispered into my ear, and I smiled.

Lauren looked over at me, "Oh god, what did you do?"

My grin turned even larger. "I only changed some clothes in her closet."

Bella marched up to me, and there were burning fire in her beautiful brown eyes. "Alice Cullen! Where are ALL my other clothes?!"

Everybody stared at me in shock, like I stole all her clothes.

"Oh Bella dear Bella, what are you talking about?"

She started poking me in my shoulder, and it was _painful_.

"Don't lie Alice Cullen! You had Emmett and Rosalie bring me to the mall and _torture_ me for _three_ hours! While you change my _whole_ closet!"

Her words were emphasized, and I really never saw Bella like this.

"Your closet? But dear old Bella, I was out with Esme yesterday, so I couldn't go to the mall with you."

Bella looked as if smoke could come out of her nose and ears, it made it really hard to not laugh at the sight. She then began to relax, and then she took a deep breath. She looked at me, and her eyes gave me the normal calming feeling it always did. She smiled innocently, like she did nothing wrong. **This was not Bella!!**

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming it was you Alice," She began. "but right now, I'm _accusing_ you." She snarled her words out, the fire was back, the fire was back!

She then took out a card from behind her, and there it was. My license. My eyes went wide, and I knew I was in deep shit, since I haven't been in her room for so long, so there was probably no chance my license would suddenly fly to her home.

I held onto Jasper tighter, "Bella! I can explain!"

Bella's hand grasped onto the front of my uniform and pulled me clothes to her face, my lips were inches away from her, seeing another girl's lips so close to my own felt weird.

"Fix. It."

I looked at Bella, and then it seemed like there was an anime sweatdrop on my forehead.

"…About that…"

Bella's eyes changed from anger, to horror. "..Oh no Alice… you **did not!**"

"Heh…Heh…I did…" I whispered softly, afraid to look at her in the eyes.

"You…destroyed my clothes?"

"Well! Bella! Look at you, you are really beautiful. Why do you hide them under all those clothes?"

Bella looked like she was going to explode. " ARUGHGUHGHH!" She screamed before she pushed me into Jasper's arms and marched away. Not one person wanted to get in her way, and slammed themselves against the lockers to get away from the angry, yet sexy girl.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I was hoping I was only dreaming, but when I went into my closet, everything was there the day before. The same pink frillyness. I screamed, and went to find Charlie, there was no way Alice could get in here, but Charlie was gone and he **never** went to work early. So, Charlie was in on the plan too.

I went straight to school, taking the first thing on the rack. I was going to get to school early and get my other clothes before anyone could see me in this. Not only could I not find my keys, I couldn't find a lot of my other crap. I ran to school, and by the time I got there, half the student body was there and everyone was staring at me. Especially the guys and I didn't like it one bit.

I pushed open the front doors, and stomped around the school looking for the culprit. Then I saw her, so close and romantic with her boyfriend. She acted like she did nothing at all and nothing was wrong. It made my fire build up even more.

"ALICE CULLEN!" I screamed, and everybody stared at the person that was screaming out her name. I felt hot, my body was burning from embarrassment having to wear these clothes the slut Lauren wears. Ugh, it just made me shiver throughout my body!

I walked towards where Alice was, and I could see Jasper whispering something to Alice, but I didn't care. I wanted my clothes back to _normal_.

I walked up to her and screamed, again. "Alice Cullen! Where are ALL my other clothes?!"

Alice looked so relaxed, like she did nothing wrong. Oh how I want to wipe that smile off her pretty little face. I could feel people's stares boring into my back. I wanted to scream and kill everyone right now.

"Oh Bella dear Bella, what are you talking about?"

What she said, made me growl in anger. I began to poke her on her shoulder blade **hard.**

"Don't lie Alice Cullen! You had Emmett and Rosalie bring me to the mall and _torture_ me for _three_ hours! While you change my _whole_ closet!"

I emphasized every word I said, and I meant it. I wasn't playing around with Alice right now, I didn't want to look like…._her_.

I looked around me, and there was Edward Masen and he was…DROOLING?! Eww..! Oh god, please don't tell me he wants to hit on me!

"Your closet? But dear old Bella, I was out with Esme yesterday, so I couldn't go to the mall with you."

I wanted to choke her, strangle her, push her into a locker and slam the door shut! I knew my face was redder then before, but if someone did something and wouldn't admit it, you would look the same too. I then took a deep breath, there was nothing to worry about. I had evidence, pure evidence that she was the one that changed my clothes. I smiled softly, and it seemed like my face was getting less hot.

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming it was you Alice," I began in a soft nice tone. "but right now, I'm _accusing_ you." I snarled the rest of the words out. I could feel my eyebrows wrinkled again, and I was getting ready to strangle her.

I quickly then, took out the card she left at my house. In _my_ room where she hasn't been in for _years_.

Also, she _just_ got her license only two weeks ago, and this was the one she left at _my_ house.

"Bella! I can explain!" She cried, she began to look desperate, knowing she was caught.

Instead of grabbing her neck, I grabbed the front of her cheerleading uniform, damn I missed. I pushed her against one of the lockers, and I was never this mean unless someone messed with something they shouldn't have.

"Fix.It." Whoever heard those words, shivered and it was the scariest thing Bella said _all_ morning.

"About that…"

I hated it when she said that! It always meant, she already did something to those clothes of mine!

I was filled with horror, and my grip loosened on her.

"..Oh no Alice… you **did not!**" I cried, I would cry so hard, if I had to go through the whole day wearing this, and I don't even have any money left so I couldn't buy _new_ ones.

"Heh…Heh…I did…" She whispered softly, quickly putting her hands in front of her face for self defense.

"You…destroyed my clothes?" I whimpered those words out, I was afraid, hoping she would say no and somehow it is in my closet again.

"Well! Bella! Look at you, you are really beautiful. Why do you hide them under all those clothes?"

I looked at her with disbelief. I was flabbergasted. Then, the heat all came back and I threw my arms in the air and shouted. "ARUGHUGHGH!" Then, I stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: **Just thought you might like two POV's from Bella & Alice. I was going to add Edward, but I don't really know how to do it. So, there ya go! Chapter 3 End. 


	4. You can run but you can't hide

**A/N**: Okay, since a lot of you said that the second part of Bella's POV wasn't needed, here is why.

It was one chapter.

You would all kill me if I only had Alice's POV and having a chapter **that** short.

By the way, the single replying reviewing got me tired so I won't be doing it, but I'll still be reading your reviews! 'cause I love you.

Call me lazy, 'cause I am. :P But you know you love me right? Right Right Right?!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any way.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **

"Well! Bella! Look at you, you are really beautiful. Why do you hide them under all those clothes?"

I looked at her with disbelief. I was flabbergasted. Then, the heat all came back and I threw my arms in the air and shouted. "ARUGHUGHGH!" Then, I stormed off.

* * *

**Chapter 4: You can run, but you can't hide**

**Bella's POV**

**Four Weeks Later**

It's been four weeks since my closet disaster. Four weeks since I pushed Alice into a locker. Four weeks since I saw Edward Masen drool at _me_. That image still makes me shiver every time I think about it. Right after that incident, I went home and asked Charlie about that, and he started to shake and babbling something really weird.

_**Flashback**_

_I sighed softly, throwing my bag onto the floor, today was the most awful day ever. Everyone stared at me, and some guy even got on his knees and proposed to me with a money ring. I was so embarrassed. But, I couldn't do anything about it, we're not rich and I was not going to have Alice replace all my clothes. I doubt she would anyways, she'll probably get me more of _these_ clothes._

_Moments later, Charlie came home. He was extremely silent and even when he entered the house he didn't say anything. The bad news for Charlie was that, I was sitting on the staircase awaiting his entrance. After he opened the door, his eyes were shocked and he tried to _run_ from me._

"_Dad, you can run…but you can't hide." I said softly, while he was getting ready to run away from his 16 year old daughter._

_He scratched his head gently and turned around. "Hey Bella! I was just going to meet Billy for fishing."_

"_It's Tuesday." _

"_..Heh…Heh…"_

"…_So how was your day?"_

_I stood up from my seat, and I was smiling politely at my father. "My day? Oh! It was awesome!"_

_His scared look, turned to relief. "Really? That's great darling."_

_I nodded my head up and down excitedly. "Yep! I had so much fun today, I even got _proposed_ to. A lot of guys tried to hit on me, and one even tried to __**rape**__ me."_

_His relief look, went back to horror. Mmm, I like that look._

"_WHAT?!"_

_I glared at him, "Charlie Swan, did you or did you not let Alice Cullen into this house, and accept to let her change my whole closet?!"_

_He gulped, then looked at his arm. _

"_Answer me!"_

_His forehead began to sweat, and his body shook gently. "I'msosorryBellaIknowI'mabadfatherpleaseforgivemeIdidn'tmeanto,don'tleavemelikeyourmomdidohpleasepleasepleasebellllaaaaaa!" He mumbled._

_I blinked slightly, trying to understand what he just said, but I just smacked my forehead and went back to my room with a, "Don't ever do it again."_

_**Flashback End**_

But ever since people actually noticed me, I didn't really care. If it was my look that made them notice me, and not the real Bella then I don't want to be friends with any of them at all.

A talent show was tonight, Alice begged me to go with her and I didn't even know why she wanted me to go in the first place. I wonder if Lauren …_ew_ was going to be in it, if she was, she'll probably just do a slut dance. Even if she didn't she probably had a way to bribe the judges to let her win. I didn't know what's the use of this stupid talent show is about anyways.

"BELLA!"

My head snapped towards the front of the room looking at the teacher innocently. Four weeks ago, teachers never called on me before and I would always be the one laughing at the other people not paying attention. Ever since that incident and my new _look_ teachers have been calling on me a lot more, especially the male teachers.

"Yes Mr. Banner?"

"Solve this equation."

I hated Mr. Banner since the first day of school, it's not because he's not nice or anything, it's just because the subject he teachers. Algebra 2 was not loved by me.

I looked at the bored, and there it is. The evil equation, somehow it looked really simple.

M2 (5,1) (4,0)

Was this review of Algebra 1? What was that formula again? Oh no! Everyone is staring at me again!

"Ms. Swan?"

"…Uhhh…Four?"

"No."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mr. Banner looked at me suspiciously, and I looked back at him innocently. After a little more staring, he went back to teaching the class.

Half an hour later, the bell rung and I was the first one to leave. I wanted to get to my next class as fast as possible without having to stop. Some guys really creep me out by standing in front of my classroom waiting.

The next, and last class was physical education, or in simpler terms. GYM. I had and still do a hatred for that class. The gym teacher was evil and she probably hated me, and the whole class.

I was wearing another tank top thanks to Alice and the short shorts that I thought looked like an underwear. It made guys stare at me more, and made me hate Alice even more.

"We're going to play badminton today!" Wow, a normal game for once. "You have to have one partner!" Damn… "And you cannot pick."

The waves of Awwww went throughout the gym and then a loud whistle. "Stop whining you wussies!"

"Alice Cullen, You're with Jasper Whitlock!"

Then there was a loud "YES!" in the back.

"Emmett Cullen, you're with Rosalie Hale."

And she continued to read off the list of people, since gym was so long she decided to read it. While she read it, people went looking for their partners with some 'Aw why me…"

"Edward Masen…" There was a loud gasp throughout the girls, and they were all crossing their fingers and Lauren was just smiling like she knew she was going to be with Edward. She stood up and was about to walk to him before… "you're with Isabella Swan."

That wiped off Lauren's smirk, and she fell back down onto her seat with her eyes widen. But then, when I was about to laugh, I just remembered… _I'm_ going to be with Edward Masen. Oh god.

Edward walked over to me, and he looked he was filled with pride and just won one million dollars and flaunting it to other guys that _he_ was dating Lauren and now _he_ was going to be partners with me.

"Lauren, you're going to be with Tyler Crowley."

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

Tyler Crowley was the worst sport player in this whole school, and had a losing streak ever since middle school.

"I said, YOU'RE WITH TYLER CROWELY!"

After she finished, the games began. Edward insisted that he would be in the back to help me but I knew he had different intentions. Throughout the whole gym day, I could even feel him _groping_ me which resulted a slap and me getting a detention.

I knew I was sweaty right now, since Edward was always in the back doing nothing while I ran from left to right to win us the game. At the end, Edward walked up to me and placed his hand on the left side besides me.

My heart started to beat really fast, I wonder if it was because he was so close to me, or was that I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Hey Bella…" he whispered softly, his voice seemed so angelic and so…so..Edward. "Would you like to come to a party of mine?" I stared at him, my heart was beating even faster. I wondered if he had this kind of affect to all the girls, or was it just me? Was I falling for Edward Masen?

"..I.." He dipped his head down, and placed his soft lips against mine. The taste was different, different then how I thought it would be. Then I could feel his tongue prying my lips open, then I just remembered. I'm right here, kissing Edward Masen who was currently _taken_ by Lauren. I quickly pushed him away and punched him in the face.

"Don't do that!" I screamed, before running away from him. He was Edward Masen, a playboy, and right now taken. I will _never_ fall for him, I just couldn't.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Tonight was the night for the Talent Show, and instead of sitting in the seats, I'm somehow at backstage. Alice was dragging me around and then I saw her, Lauren. She was dressed up as a playboy bunny and somehow, it didn't surprise me. Neither did it surprise a lot of people.

"Bella." Alice began softly, "I have something to tell you."

I looked up at her, then tilted my head. "Yes?"

"Isignedyouupforthetalentshowtosing." She quickly said.

I blinked a bit, "..what?"

She took a deep breath. "Isignedyouupforthetalentshow."

"…Alice."

"Yes?" She whimpered.

"Say. It. Slower."

In slow motion, she said. " I signed you up…" Before she got to finish, I jumped up from my seat and started to scream at her.

"YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR THE FUCKING TALENT SHOW WITHOUT TELLING ME BEFORE? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!"

Alice quickly as self defense covered herself from being hit by me, and I took a deep breath.

In…Out…In…Out… somehow that sounds wrong…

"Bella…just sing When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne and in the back, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and me would be in the back dancing to the song. Please Please Please!" She begged.

I took another deep breath, and then nodded my head. The things she would owe me.

Out first, were two twins doing some kind of dance and they reminded me of Jasmine from Aladdin.

Then, an Asian girl was folding a lot of different origami and she made a pond full of animals, it was quite amazing.

After some other people, it was Lauren that came out. There was an erotic song that came on, then fog filled the stage and Lauren slowly came out with those bunny ears on her head. For god's sake, there were little kids in this room and she did this! Wasn't she ashamed of herself?

After her, was us. I had to dress in this long dress that went all the way to my ankle. My hair was tied up in a way I never thought it could go and it wasn't just a simple bun. I had make-up on, from Alice of course.

The dress was a V-neck and stopped just at my cleavage and only revealing very little, and I had to wear high heels. But then, all I had to do was sing and walk around.

(..Not good at explaining clothes. Just picture a really long dress, that's really pretty and it's blue.)

"Next is, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock! Give a hand for these five!"

The music started and so did the fog machine, and I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**

Jasper suddenly came out during the song, and there was a bed there?! But behind him was a screen showing what he was doing and the spotlight was still on me though. Jasper laid on the bed, and acted out the words. At first he looked up at the ceiling with his hands together, then it seemed like a tear slowly slipped from his eyes. He then turned to his side and stared at the empty space besides him.

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Then came out Alice, and people stared at her, to not even to notice the bed missing, and Jasper gone too. He was in a military uniform and was walking away and Alice followed him with a hurt look upon her face.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

Right behind them, was Rosalie dressed in a dress similar to mine but just somehow different too. Emmett was dressed in more of a tuxedo and he picked up Rosalie and spun her, and they danced. It was surprising because, I never thought Emmett could ever dance like that. I wonder how long it took them to practice.

**I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

Alice watched as Jasper walked away, and held her heart clenching it tightly, she fell onto her knees and her head went down. From the fog, she picked up a shirt and held it close to her heart. She seemed as if she was close to crying, and then came the waterworks. Rosalie and Emmett continued to dance, and people were trying to look at all three places. The Dance, the singer, and then the scenes.

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Alice still was on her knees, holding the shirt still crying, then she looked up and only saw the shadow of Jasper and cried even more.

I looked out into the audience, and some people looked extremely hurt and some was even holding tightly onto their boyfriends or husbands.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

Then Alice got up, and she tried to run after him, but he was just gone. She stood in the middle of the stage, looking from left to right, and placed her hands around her mouth.

"Jasper!" She screamed, but I guess that was part of the show. Then Alice disappeared, she faded into the darkness.

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah**

Then there was a little forest scene, oh god! How do they do this so fast?! Alice was holding onto Jasper, and she was dressed like a young school girl that fell in love with her high school sweetheart. She leaned up and kissed Jasper softly and he held her close kissing her back.

**  
****All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
mMm**

Then everything faded, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Then I walked towards the stage and the lights came back on and Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand which now held mine, the other side held Alice and she held Jasper. We took one bow before cleaning up the stage for the next act.

Everybody clapped, and screamed. When we pasted by Lauren, I could see her fuming and I couldn't bare not to laugh at her.

Afterwards, we came back out and it was the time for the results.

"Tonight, we all saw great performances. And the winner of 2007 talent show is…!" There was a drumroll, and Lauren walked out forward like she _knew_ she was going to win.

"Lauren!"

There was a gasp throughout the crowds. She grinned and she walked forward to accept her prize before someone shouted.

"WHAT? ARE YOU GUYS BLIND?! She did the _worst_ out of all the acts! This is a talent show, not a porn show!" Oh god.

Then, there was a riot on who the winner was.

"It should be those singing and dancing kids!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

The judges looked at each other, and they were sweating, I knew they were bribed. Then Lauren walked out front and grabbed the mike.

"SHUT UP! You're just jealous you aren't as beautiful as me!"

The host looked afraid and, then pushed Lauren away. "AH! The judges have a new opinon!"

"WHAT?!"

"The new winner is, The Cullen siblings, Hale, Whitlock and Swan!"

People applauded, and calmed down.

It was…scary.

* * *

**A/N: **Ehhh.. I hoped you like that. This is like.. 9 pages. Oo; The longest one yet! To those who reviewed, I love you! 


	5. You Like it?

**A/N:** I don't know, I feel like somehow I was threatened by my reviewers. D: I knew someday I would die by the hands of them! Of YOU GUYS! But anyways, the other day I was talking to my friend, and like I was depressed. He was like. "Don't suicide!" And I said to him, " I bet, before I die, my reviewers would kill me first if I decided to suicide." I hope that's not true, but there's this little feeling that tells me. "YES YES YES IT IS SO TRUEEEE!" But I never listen to it…

**IMPORTANT: **Also, from now on, I'm going to answer the reviews at the bottom no matter how long it takes! BUT! Here's the thing though! I can't answer all the chapters. So from now on, you want to get your review answered or something, You have to review the previous chapter. So for example, you review for chapter 2, your answer would be in chapter 3. But, if you review chapter 1, and chapter 2 is already out, your review will not be answered. You might say like. "Omg you suck!" buuuuuuut! There is a lot of reviews. You gotta give me a break. If your review is like say a chapter 1 and it's between a chapter 4 and another review for a chapter 4, I would know it is new and it will be answered privately. [:

I love you guys. Btw, I hope you guys read some of my author notes, cause it does give you some information. I like reviews. Please Review. [:

**Stats:**

So far, this story has

**80** reviews. About 30 more then **Memory For Life**

Which had the **most** reviews before.

There are **2463 **hits

**35** favorites

& **75** alerts.

I am so fucking happy.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I do not own anything except for the plot. Okay? Okay!

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **"WHAT?!"

"The new winner is, The Cullen siblings, Hale, Whitlock and Swan!"

People applauded, and calmed down.

It was…scary.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **You like it?

**Bella's POV**

After the talent show, Lauren was taken slightly off the social status. The most common reason why all girls avoid her now, was because they were afraid Lauren might do the dance in front of their _boyfriends_ and would lose them to her. But the most amusing part of the whole show that night, was when Edward dumped Lauren. I might sound mean, but it was hilarious.

_**Flashback**_

_I watched as Lauren ran off the stage angrily, ran, not really. For her species it should be rolling. I continued to watch her angry, red face because it was so amusing. Everybody couldn't help but laugh because of what happened to the most popular girl in school that _promised_ that she would win the talent show no matter what. She sat right on Edward's lap, and I suddenly felt this tinge of pain stabbing at my side._

_Oh yes, that pain was the best pain ever. Edward just pushed Lauren right off his lap._

"_I'm dumping you Lauren." It might of sounded harsh, but to Lauren, it was her most common words. Even though I wasn't popular and wasn't noticed, I can see what happen in front of my eyes. Every time Lauren decided she needed a new boyfriend she would say those exact words. "I'm sorry, it's not me, it's you." Wasn't it the way around? Ah, but it was still extremely funny._

_Lauren stood up in anger, and it looked like she was going to blow up and there were steam coming out of her head, her empty little head…_

_**End**_

Thinking about that night, made me laugh again. That tinge of pain in my side started hurting again.

But the bad thing about the talent show was, I was bugged terribly. People noticed _me_ and wouldn't shut the hell up. Even more guys now asked me out, and the chorus members and teacher asked me to join them.

But the weirdest thing ever, was when Mr. Banner was teaching class, he suddenly went. "Oh Bella dear, would you sing us a song?" Even though everybody was already staring at me, they started to chant. Alice's ideas are ruining my life. I bet she enjoys it.

I stood up, and they finally shut up and instead started cheering like they were little kids and Britney Spears just appeared out of no where. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the middle of the room. Everybody seemed so excited and I was smiling innocently. When I reached the teacher, my smile instantly turned into a frown and I quickly turned, moving my body towards the entrance of the room and left.

The rest of the day, I didn't attend anymore classes. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I wasn't going back to class. I leaned against a locker, thinking about what happened last time at gym. I could still taste Edward's mouth. I could still feel his soft warm lips against my own.

At that moment, I felt someone against me. I looked up to see who it was, and it wasn't really a nice view. It was Mike Newton, one of the basketball players that were _single_.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing out here alone? How about, you, and me go into that closet and have some fun?"

Apparently, a _pervert_ too. I smiled excitedly at him. "Really? You would do that with plain old _me?_" He grinned goofily and he held my hand. I shivered at his touch, they just didn't give the same feelings Edward gave me.

Moments later, he was screaming in pain. He was twirling around on the floor, screaming insults in English and Spanish. How he knew Spanish insults, I do not know. You're probably wondering, what the hell is he doing on the floor? Well, somehow instead of our lips connected, my knee found a way to his groin and _accidentally_ "felt" him to hard.

"Oh my god! Mike! Are you okay? I thought guys like that!" I screamed, but not loud enough to make teachers running out of their classrooms. This school was known for the overall horny kids and after a few years, the teachers stopped caring about the noise they hear and just try to ignore them.

His eyes widen in shock and anger, and after a moment he stood up but you could still see the man were in pain, I tried to reach out for him but he denied my help. "I..I'm sorry Bella. I forgot, I have a history test today so I won't be able to do some things with you…bye…." He whimpered out slowly, and limped away with his hand still at his groin.

"But aren't you in my History class? I swear we have no test today!" I cried after him, while he was trying to limp away from me as fast as possible.

"Did I say History?! I mean English!!" Then he disappeared around the corner.

After he left, I simply grinned. I probably scarred him for life that made my grin bigger.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When lunch came around, I was not surprised to see that there were no people. Especially guys surrounding my lunch table. Mike Newton probably spread the news of what happened of what occurred between me and him and so people, mostly guys were avoiding me now. Alice sat down next to me, and I looked at her weirdly. She usually sat with the cheerleading squads and it was a "rule".

"What are you doing here, buddy old pal?" I asked her, staring at Alice. She was wearing her uniform again, she was probably going to be going to practice today.

"Since Lauren went down the social status and she also got kicked off the team as captain, we can finally sit wherever we want." Alice said, grinning happily. "Because of Lauren, I barely got to talk to you in school."

"What? Ruining my life after school isn't enough anymore?" Usually those lines would hurt a person's feeling, but not Alice. Never Alice.

"Yep." Not surprising there.

"I also finally get to try the school lunch!" She cried out, giggly madly.

I stared at her in a weird way, if I had a choice I would rather eat the food outside of school. I am just a lazy person to get food and bringing it to school when the school provided it.

She stuffed the first bite of her mash potatoes in, and her eyes widen.

"HOT HOT HOT!" She screamed out.

I smacked my forehead, sometimes, I wonder if Alice do these dumb things on purpose or is she just like that? She's just like that.

I stuck out my _cool_ bottle of water towards her face and she grabbed it happily and drank more than half of it away. _That_ was suppose to last me for the whole day.

There was a chair screech, then a soft _plop_ from the school tray and the person sat down. After staring at Alice I looked over to see what idiot would sit next to me. When my face went up, I saw the person, their face were only _centimeters_ away from mine. I could hear their breathing, and I could most definitely know who this person is.

"DAD?!" (**A/N: You all probably thought it was Edward huh?)**

I screeched out, and he grinned with pleasure. "Hiya baby!" I smacked my forehead, and mentally noted that I needed another "talk" with Charlie.

After that shout-out everybody was staring at our table, I averted other people's eyes while only staring at Charlie.

"Hi Charlie!" Alice said, waving her hand happily, apparently her mash potato attack was over. I looked back at Charlie, my eyes were glaring at him and giving this "look", and I knew I was giving him that "look" because he tense ever so slightly.

"What are you doing here Dad?" I hissed out, and then his face grew serious.

He leaned in close to us and whispered softly, "I'm here looking for that Masen kid," I took an intake of breath, I couldn't believe Charlie was here for _him._ "Do you know where I could find him?" Alice happily pointed to the corner in the back, and there sat Edward _alone?!_

Charlie smiled and patted Alice on the head while he left. "See you at home tonight Bella." And then he walked towards Edward. I stared at the two, my father and the guy I now have a crush on but I shouldn't have it on him because I'll just be like any other bimbo in this school that falls head over heels on him.

Charlie seemed serious, while Edward the same. Alice was leaning close to me, staring at the scene before us unravel. Then there was a booming laughter, and they were communicating without any guns or pepper spray! Charlie gave Edward something and patted him on the back before leaving.

My eyes were widen, surprise? Yes. Scared? Yes. A lot of other emotions flying around in many directions? Yes.

_What the hell was Charlie and Edward talking about?

* * *

_

**A/N:** I hoped that amused you _somehow_. It amused me quite nicely. But anyways, I'm going to keep this nice and short because, of the reviews below. ;D

**Answers to Reviews**

**SuNgLaSsEs-ChI'c-** Thank you. [: I'm glad you think it's funny.

**Dressageprincess- **Thank you. [:

**Peanut16- **I will keep going, unless I want to die. xD

**XxIsabellaCullenXx-** Oh my dear, many things might happen to Edward and Bella. Just to warn you before, you can never expect what I am going to do. I like…plot twists you can say.

**dark fairy79- **I love that song too. xD

**LivingVampire-** Your wish, is my command. Even though it was going to be broken up in the first place. But that sounded nice didn't it?

**I-love-Edward-Cullen-forever- **Yep, she is. Edward is Edward, he doesn't know the meaning towards a first kiss.

**Silkumbrellas- **Thank you. [:

**AngelxFromxMyxNightmare- **Whoaaa.. xD

**RinHaru4ever- **Nope, not surprising at all.

**Goofy-4ever- **Haha. Thank you. [:

**TwlightatMidnight- **I will continue this story.

**278219-** Thank you!

**Oxoemilyoxo- **Hey Baby Baby! Alice is my favorite character too, since I would do all the things she done. xD I try my best to update as much as I can. But, you know me. Lazy Lazy.

**cameraobscura18-** What happens If I say no? o.o J/King.

**Jakelover18-** Thanks. :D

**in luv with cold hearted guys-** Edward scenes should be coming soon. No worries.

**Blonde Pixie- **What happens if I don't? D:

**beautiful-bella-**Mhm. I'm glad you like the characters though, but for this story Edward is going to be like that.

**Marshi- **Thank you! And I hope I will too.

**Lovestoryjunkie- **Hopefully there will be more soon enough.

**Mrs. Quincy- **I love your ign. [: I live in that town. I will soon!

**Vampy Proxy-** Thank you!

**LaylaLove-CC- **Thank you for reviewing all 4 chapters. Alice cannot be hated no matter what she does, cause she's too cute to be hated.

**Alwaysgone- **My stories's chapter use to be 7-8 pages, but now, I can't do it or it might mess up so crap or it might be too short or too long. So yeah. :P

If you want me to update faster, REVIEW! The more reviews, the more that I am fueled, the more that I am fueled, the more that I would write!


	6. Partyy!

**A/N:** Okay, there were questions from the reviews that I thought I should clear up because the lazy readers who don't review might have the same questions in mind, or people who are just too afraid to ask. But really, don't be afraid, 'cause I love you guys. And to the lazy readers, I bet you guys are like. "I don't like pressing that button…" or "meh, she won't know." Because, back then I was just like that. No, not back then, right now I'm still like that. So I'm trying my best to review other people's stories.

**Questions**

**Why Does Bella like Edward all of a sudden?**

Okay, Bella likes Edward 'all of a sudden' because I am an idiot and got this story mixed up with Days are Over. But luckily! In chapter 4, there was this scene when Bella was kissed by Edward and she was starting to form feelings for the guy, even though she things she shouldn't and couldn't so, I'm just going to say, she found out she have a crush on him.

**When is the bet going to occur?**

Haha, that is such a common question. I can't tell you anything right now, because if I told you something, then you would figure it all out then all the surprises and suspense is _gone_ just like that. So, easily said the bet is going to occur when the bet is going to occur.

**Is there going to be more Bella and Edward scenes?**

Most definitely, this is after all a Bella and Edward story.

**Why are you updating so slow?**

Ahem, this was my own question in case people wondered since I updated daily before. I have something call strike hell /strike school. The homework isn't getting any easier for me, and I want to update daily to make you guys happy, but I get so tired when I come home I fall asleep and forget. I'm sorry.

**Why was Edward alone at the table?**

Edward was alone, is because you will find out soon enough. [:

**Why was Edward so perverted?**

Edward was "perverted" because, that's how he was made to be. This story will expose sexual contents, to warn you now. This is the reason for it being rated M. I am not still sure if there will be lemons in this story, but there will be sexual hints!

**Is Edward going to be the gentlemen he was in the book?**

Hm. I haven't thought about that yet, but probably not.

**Is Jacob going to be in this story?**

Jacob will be in this story later on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time:** Charlie seemed serious, while Edward the same. Alice was leaning close to me, staring at the scene before us unravel. Then there was a booming laughter, and they were communicating without any guns or pepper spray! Charlie gave Edward something and patted him on the back before leaving.

My eyes were widen, surprise? Yes. Scared? Yes. A lot of other emotions flying around in many directions? Yes.

_What the hell was Charlie and Edward talking about?

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: **Partyy!

**Alice's Short POV**

I could see Bella's eyes, she was curious as a fox to what was happening between her father and Edward Masen. But I bet we weren't the only ones wondering what was happening. For god's sake, Edward wasn't sitting at his usual table, he wasn't flirting with half the girls from this school, and somehow he wasn't swarmed by girls! Suddenly there was burst of laughter between Charlie and Edward, I looked over at Bella and her eyes were even more intent on the scene before her very own eyes. There was something not right here, and I could see that Bella felt the same way.

Charlie stood up, and was wiping his eyes laughing, what could those two be laughing about? I don't think anyone would know unless we went to ask either Charlie or Edward. If we knew Charlie well enough, he would say it was confidential unless there was something for him to trade the information with. But there was no benefit in it for our chief. I doubt Bella would ask Edward, and I don't believe I would want to speak with Edward neither.

We watched as Charlie came by, waved and then left the lunch room. As soon as he left, the swarm of girls came back and surrounded Edward. That chance of even talking to him was gone as quickly as it came.

**Bella's POV**

I could say, I was shocked, angered and wanted to know, _what in the seven seas just happened in my school cafeteria?_

My father came in, _laughed_ with Edward Masen, and as soon as my father left, the swarm of big boobed barbies surrounded Edward.

Edward Masen which reminded me that he asked me to go to this party of his during gym once, should I even attend such a thing. I looked over at Alice, wondering if she was going to be there. I really wanted to go, I wanted to see Edward. I looked over at the swarm of bimbos, and thought about the gym class. When his lips touched mine, when there were sparks everywhere.

How could I tell myself, that I did not love Edward Masen?

Edward Masen is a player

Someone that shouldn't be loved

But…

I am _deeply_ and _madly_ in **love** with Edward Masen

**x-x-x-x-x**

It's been two days since Charlie went to my school and spoke with Edward, I still haven't found out what happened between them. I wonder, if they were talking about something else that was so important that Charlie could not wait till after school, or was he talking about _me_?

Tonight, was the night for Edward's party. It was the party of the year, but whatever Edward Masen is doing, it is always the best. Alice and her boyfriend came and so did Rosalie and Emmett. I felt slightly left out of that perfect couple thing, but it was okay. Tonight, somehow Alice forced me to wear one of the 'short' skirts from _my_ closet. I didn't even know why I agreed to that, but now with a black lacy halter top and a blue jean short skirt, I felt like one of those bimbos that wanted Edward's attention and to become his new girlfriend or as I use to call his playtoy.

This party, was the best. There were half the school there, from popular people to geeks. But the geeks didn't stay for long, and I didn't want to neither but Charlie won't be home till 3 AM from watching the game at Billy's house. I also did not have the key to my home, and I doubt Alice would ever agree to leaving before midnight.

What surprised me mostly, was there was alcohol there. We might be older teens, but we're still underage and I wonder why Edward's parents would allow such kind of party occurring in their very own home.

I walked around, avoiding the drunken kids and avoiding those guys that wanted to grope me. Those are the disadvantages of not having a boyfriend, when you had a boyfriend no guy would dare to touch you. I sighed softly, and then I spotted the host. He actually wasn't surrounded by females, and so I walked towards him.

"Hi!" I shouted, as loud as I can so he could hear over the music, but the most awkward thing was, when I shouted 'hi' the song ended and so it seemed like I was a retard shouting out hi in the middle of no where. I just hated when that happens to me.

Edward stared at me at first, then he chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around my fragile body. His scent was enticing and I felt like I could sniff him all day long. Feeling his warmth against me, I could just simply melt right into his arms. "Hey Bella, I'm glad you could make it." He whispered softly into my ears. His voice was so alluring, I wondered how I could stay away from such a man for so long.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

I admit that I am in love with Edward, but did those words just come out of my _mind?_

"I'm glad too…" I whispered back softly, trying to make it seductive. Something wasn't right here, I felt like someone just took over my body!

"Would you like some punch Bella?" He asked softly, apparently from the look of his face, he was quite entertained.

I nodded my head once and he nodded his head back, and went to get the drink for me. I smiled softly, I felt so easy-going when I spoke to Edward. Like I was suppose to and it was my destiny to be with him. But what really broke my heart, is that I was probably another one of those girls he uses and throws away…just like Lauren. Even though I know that, and how I use to hate him for it…I couldn't stop loving him. I couldn't stop wanting to be with him. What is wrong with me?

Edward soon returned with one beer in his hand, and the other was a small plastic cup filled with Hawaiian punch. He handed me the plastic cup and smiled, "there you go Bella."

"Thank you." I softly whispered back, but he caught it over all those music. I looked into his beautiful green emerald eyes that seem to take my breath away every time I stare into them. Oh god, I was falling in too deep.

I sipped softly from the drink he gave me, and he took a gulp from his bottle of beer. It seemed as if it wasn't beer at all, rather that it was water.

"Edward, what were you talking about with my father the other day at lunch?" I asked, looking up at him hoping for an answer rather then a 'it's confidential darling.'

"Oh. Chief was just giving me something back that I left at the homeless shelter last time when I volunteered to serve food there."

My eyes widened, Edward + Community Service WHAT THE FUCK?!

"You were serving food to the homeless people?" I asked, quite surprised. Edward took in a large breath, then nodded his head.

"Yeah, quite surprising isn't it?"

I nodded my head rapidly, it was _more_ then just plain old surprising.

"Does your parents know your holding this party?" I asked, staring into his eyes, while watching his wander somewhere else.

His body seemed to tense slightly, and then he looked down at me, staring into my own brown orbs. "Bella? Would you like to come up to a room with me? It is much more easier to talk." **( I bet ya'll are thinkin' naughty things…)**

My eyes widened, did he just asked me to go into a _bedroom_ with him?

Edward seemed to catch my look and he flushed quite terribly. "No no! That's not what I meant, I meant like to just talk." He said, scratching the back of his head slightly. He seemed so cute when he does that.

I smiled softly, I could feel my own cheeks heating up. "Okay, let's go Edward."

He held my hand and led me the way to the stair cases, I looked around while we were going and this wasn't just a simple party as I can see. There were grinding, people making out and there was even this guy down this girls pants! Oh my.

We entered a hallway that consisted of paintings and sculptures. They were all so beautiful and it made me feel as if I was in a museum rather then Edward's home. Then there was this large painting of a female, and a male and a young bundle in the female's arms. That looked like a really lovely family portrait.

"That's my mom and dad." Edward said softly. "And that was painted a few weeks after I was born." I looked over to Edward and smiled. "It looks really lovely."

He nodded his head, and there was that innocent smile on his face, like he was a nobleman.

After a moment more of staring at the lovely portrait, he continued to lead me towards this door at the end of the hallway. It was quite large, and beautiful. He pushed the doors open and revealed his own bedroom. It was dark colors, yet matched so beautifully that made me feel we were in a medieval castle awaiting their master,

"this is my bedroom." Edward said softly, taking another swing of his beer. I couldn't believe this was _his_ bedroom. We entered, and he closed the door.

I really couldn't believe that Edward Masen actually cleans his room, it was so tidy in here even this was cleaner then my room.

"Please don't mind the mess." _What mess?_

He led me over to the bed, and he sat down patting right next to him. I sat down and the mattress felt like I was on a cloud. It was so soft and nice, and then it made me wonder, _how many girls did he bring on this bed?_

I looked over to him, and I knew my eyes were full of sadness by then, but so were his. His beautiful green orbs, were upset. "My parents, is Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen," he began. "when I was born, my mom felt she could ask for nothing more. But then, she found out my dad was cheating on her while she was carrying me about five years later."

My eyes widen, and I reached forward holding Edward in my arms. Even though I am so much smaller, he fit in my arms like he belonged there.

"She was angry, really angry. But she said nothing to my father, and acted as if nothing happened. I was scared actually, seeing my mother with such a horrid face one moment, then happy as if nothing has bugged her. One night, she got a phone call and her face fell. I can still remember the expression… she placed the phone done silently and went back to my parent's room. This was when, I was seven. My father was on a so called 'bussiness' trip and would be gone for a few days. Apparently, one of my mom's friend just saw father and another lady went into a _hotel_ room."

"What if-"

"The lady was indecent and my father's hands were all over her." Edward answered. "My mom came down with a suitcase, and she held my hand and sad, and these were her exact words, 'Eddie, baby. We're going to go on a field trip okay?' But, I knew we were leaving. We left my father for about a week, before his private army found us and dragged us back. Father questions my mother, why she would do something so foolish while I was there. I understood. She exploded all her feelings, and all his cheatings and he _blamed_ her."

I gasped softly, I couldn't believe that.

"That night, my mother Elizabeth Cartin Masen and my father Edward Senior Masen died."

My eyes widened in terror. I held him closer, and I could feel him snuggle closer.

"It was…also my birthday."

I spoke up softly. "Have you been living alone since then?"

He nodded softly, his lids closing down. He didn't seem to care if his house was trashed. "I told nobody, nobody at school knows and nobody in my family knew how _I_ felt. They still think I know nothing of my father's cheating, but I wasn't an idiot in the house. Mother made it too obvious."

My hand landed on his right cheek and I stroked very softly, whispering soft words to him. " I love you…"

Even though it was a mumble, I knew he catch those three words, I knew he could hear my voice. I just found out something behind the play boy Masen, and I was the only one. It, made me feel special.

"I love you…." He whispered back, I stared down at him. His emerald colored eyes, on my brown orbs.

Slowly his lips captured mine, and instead of pushing him away, I pulled him close to my own body. His tongue rubbed against the outside of my lips, asking for permission and their permission was granted. He smelled so good, and his lips felt so right against my own. I could feel his hands on my shoulder, holding me close and not letting me go.

The heat between us grew intense, and my hand somehow landed on his leg and when I looked down I could see a small tent aching to come out.

**Okay, I was wrong. There is lemons. xD**

His hands were like magic, and every touch he made, made me shiver from top to bottom. Oh how I love him! Slowly, his fingers found the string of my halter top and he pulled it slightly, and I reacted as if it was nothing. Edward broke away from our kiss, staring into my brown eyes again. Seeing into his green eyes, I see no regret. I see no sadness, there was lust, but there was also love. In a slow motion, he pulled my halter top off my body, revealing me in a white lacy bra for the whole world to see.

His hands wandered to the back, and he unclasped the bra in a swift motion, putting it off my body and revealing my breasts. In inhaled a gasp, and his eyes were wide. It made me feel like he never saw breasts before. He stared at my boobs, and placed his hand on a hardened nipple, stroking it softly.

I moaned softly, and he got even more excited every time I moaned.

"Ed-edward…" Slowly, he pushed me back onto his bed and oh god, his bed made me feel like I was on cloud nine right now. Edward leaned down, laying slight upon my own body and kissed from my neck down. He kissed each of my nipple and bit them very softly before continuing his journey of kisses.

When he reached my belly button, he slowly sat back up and placed his hands on both sides of my hips, at this time, my nipples were painfully erected and I was leaking. His hands were on my skirt, slowly peeling them away. After the skirt came the panties. I knew I was blushing and even though he was gentle he seemed so experienced. After my panties were gone, I sat up and slowly placed my hand on his chest, unbuttoning one by one. I was taking my time, and touching his chest by trailing my fingers on him.

He hissed softly, and when he looked back down at me, it was pure lust. After the shirt was gone, his pants and boxers were gone in a flash and he was on top of me again. His member was erected and it was so _large_. It frightened me slightly, since the first time already hurt, with Edward it might hurt even more.

Instead of entering into me, he started his journey of kisses again. When he arrived at my breasts, he took his time with licking and sucking them. Every time I moaned, he sucked harder which resulted in me moaning louder.

After about five minutes, which seemed like hours to me he began to rub my clit. Slowly entering his fingers in me, thrusting in a nice pace, in an out made me moan _even_ louder then before. While his fingers were working, his mouth was still in place sucking away.

After a while of that, when I was close to orgasm he stopped. I was upset, but he continued his kisses. Instead of moving slowly, he went straight to my pussy and tongued me, which brought me to an immediate orgasm. I squealed in pleasure, but no one can hear me other then Edward.

He slowly crawled over me again, staring at my fragile body like I could break anytime soon. Slowly he entered me, "It's going to hurt Bella…" He whispered softly, and I nodded my head. I knew it would hurt.

He thrusted, I screamed, he stayed there. After a few minutes of adjusting him in me, I started to buck my hips and he knew I felt better now. He pushed in and out. He orgasm, and so did I. He pulled out and laid down right next to me. He pulled me close into his arms, and I fell asleep.

"I love you Bella…."

* * *

**A/N:** Ehh. I am not experienced in "sex" so don't hurt me if the lemon is not good enough for you! I am too lazy to reply to all the reviews, kick me. I guess the whole, reply one by one would not work neither.

I know, I suck like that. But, deep down, you know I love you! If there is questions, I will STILL answer. Don't be afraid to ask, and I WILL read reviews!

Gomen.


	7. The Bet

**A/N: **My keyboard died, for the past few days so I wasn't able to update.

Last chapter was quite confusing for some people, I was going to make a chapter in between there but, people are nagging me about. "where's the bet??!" so I say, what the hell. There were some questions about last chapter…

**Questions**

**Was the story of his life just to get her into bed?**

No. It's _true_ for my story at least.

**Was that the bet?**

You'll see.

**How come no one noticed Bella and Edward disappeared?**

Well, let's say you're at a festival and there are a lot of people. You're with your friends, and you notice they disappeared. But, how in the world are you going to find them throughout a huge crowd? People did notice, but they are _not_ allowed upstairs no matter what and everybody that went to Edward's parties before knows that.

**Wasn't that kind of fast?**

Yes, it was kind of "fast". People asked me how come Bella was so willing and easy and the reason is because the drink she received from Edward was **spiked**. I was going to mention that in this chapter, but I was too lazy so I am telling you guys here.

**Is Charlie the person the one he had a bet with?**

No.

**Does Edward really love Bella?**

Once again, you will see.

**Edward lives completely alone?**

Well, yes unless you count the maids and blah blah blah.

**Why is your grammar not good?**

Okay, this story is NOT edited.

**How did Edward's parents' die?**

The mom was angry, stabbed him then stabbed herself.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own twilight.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **"I love you Bella…"

* * *

**Chapter 7: **The Bet

**Edward's POV**

I opened my eyes slightly, the shine from the sun was bothering me. I turned to one side, and there was Bella. I turned to the other and I saw the time, it was 10:00 AM. I yawned softly, and thought about the party last night. Then it hit me, I quickly turned again and there she was. Bella. My eyes widened in shock, and my fingers trembled as they reached over to touch if she was really there.

_It wasn't a dream_

I lifted up the blankets, and looked down. I was naked, and I looked over at the beauty sleeping right next to me. She was unclothed too. I watched her carefully as her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took. I sighed softly, and got out of the bed. I pulled my boxers back on, then my pants. I looked down at Bella again, and reached over pulling the blanket over her body.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly, before departing from the room.

When I walked down the stairs to see the rest of manor, I was not surprised to see that it was a horrid mess. I sighed softly, and looked around once again. "At least all of them left this time." I reached into my pocket, and took out a cell phone. Dialing a number, someone picked up.

It was a female voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Edward Masen."

"Ah, young master. Is the party over? Shall we come home now?"

"Yes Iris. This place is a mess, bring extra helpers." I said, before hanging up on her.

At least, nothing was stolen at this party. I walked around, examining the mess, sighing every time I saw something to my dislike. It made me wonder why I still hold these parties when I knew I was going to have to pay for it even more after the end. But then, I was glad I had this party. It was no dream of what happened last night. Though I do not regret sleeping with Bella, I wonder if she regrets it. I wonder, why did she sleep with me.

But, nonetheless it was alright.

"Edward!" I quickly turned around, with a large smile on my face. But what I saw made it turn into an immediate frown.

"I can't believe our plan to get the dork that rejected you to actually work!" I stared at Lauren, oh yes. Our bet, our plan.

After the day when Alice changed Bella's wardrobe, we noticed her and Lauren wasn't happy. She said that Bella would never get laid, and we made a bet that I could get her into bed with me. That happened _last_ night. It was our plan all along throughout what happened, from the gym class all the way to the day when I broke up with Lauren. It was all a ploy.

"I can't believe, you actually got her to believe your sap story about your parents, and you got her to have sex with you. I got to hand it to you Edward, you are one smart boyfriend." Lauren said, she was practically clinging onto me. Like I would disappear if she let go of me once.

"How about I pleasure you a little as your prize?" She asked me in the most exotic voice, but it did me nothing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the most pleasant way ever. I was in the softest bed in the world, and not only it was the softest, it was _Edward's_ bed. I opened my brown eyes, staring at the ceiling, and then I turned to the middle. Edward was not where he was, but the bed smelled so much like him, I did not want to get off.

I sighed softly; I wanted to see Edward more though. I rather be with Edward instead. I looked around the room, and found my panties flung across the room, a slight blush rose. I picked up some clothes, which included my panties and my skirt. My bra was no where to be found but it didn't matter. Edward saw everything anyways. I looked around, and found a large shirt that read "I'm surrounded by Idiots" and I giggled softly. I walked over and picked it up, sniffing it once.

It had Edward's scent all over it which made me feel extremely special. I put the shirt on, and even though it was large it was fine, because this was _Edward's_ shirt.

I walked out of his room, and examined all the paintings as I walked. It was marvelous to see each one and maybe just one day, I would be able to see them every morning.

I was at the top of the stairs, and I was smiling. Then I saw him, I opened my mouth.

"Edward!"

That _wasn't_ me. I looked around and then I saw Lauren prancing over towards _my_ Edward and clinging right on to him. Edward looked so happy to see her…

"I can't believe our plan to get the dork that rejected you to actually work!" Lauren said in a quick and high voice. She looked so happy, but what she just said…was it true? Was he only playing with my heart?

"I can't believe, you actually got her to believe your sap story about your parents, and you got her to have sex with you. I got to hand it to you Edward, you are one smart boyfriend."

My heart was picking up speed. _Sap story_,_ sex_, and _one smart boyfriend_. I felt a slight clench, and I was defiantly trembling. My vision was getting blurry, and tears were forming in my eyes.

_Edward Masen lied to me._

Was all I can think about, it was all a simple game to him. Something easy for him to do, something entertaining. I could feel the tears slowly streaming down from my eyes and I slowly stood up. In silence, I walked back to his room.

I saw the portrait again, the one of his parents. His parents weren't dead, his dad didn't cheat on his mom, it was all a _fake_. I wanted to scream, shout and break down the picture but I couldn't do it. I ran back to his room and close the door silently behind me. I walked over to his desk, and took a pencil and a piece of paper. When I picked up the pencil, my arm was trembling. I slowly wrote the words.

**I hate you Edward Masen**

**Bella**

I placed it right at his desk, and cried. The teardrops of mine, hitting onto the piece of paper making small marks. I rubbed my eyes and looked around his room again. The window was large enough to escape, and I was skilled in climbing. So I should be fine. I climbed through, and escaped from _him_.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After walking for like an hour or so, I was finally at Forks. People stared at me when I walked by, but who really wouldn't? I was barefoot, I was wearing a shirt that covered my skirt, and I looked…really, really depressed.

But, who wouldn't be depressed when you found out the guy you really liked, was only playing with your heart. If his story about his parents were true, I would k now how Elizabeth felt right now. It was a terrible feeling.

When I reached home, Charlie was already home. I knocked on the door and just stood there with my hair covering more than half my face.

Charlie opened the door, and growled. "Where the hell have you been Bella?! Alice called me last night and said you disappeared! Half the town went _looking_ for you!"

I didn't say anything, but I broke down. I slammed myself right into Charlie's arms and began to cry. It wasn't the silent crying I had at Edward's house. No, it was a loud sobbing. I never cried like that before.

Charlie grew stiff right away. "..Be-Bella?" I could feel his arms holding me close and pulled me into the house before closing the door.

We were on the couch, and I was still in Charlie's arms crying. Charlie was stroking my hair, and patting my back asking questions to why I was crying. To where I went.

I couldn't answer them.

"I want to go back to mom!" I shouted, and he grew stiff again. Never in all my life have I said I wanted to leave Forks and be with Renee. I bet Charlie was really shocked right now, first I didn't come home after the party and now what I said probably had him worried sick.

"Bella…"

"Please dad…Please…" I whimpered out softly.

I looked up at Charlie, and I knew I looked terrible. His face seemed hurt, and he held me close like I was the same little girl crying for him when there was a monster in my closet.

"Okay Bella."

"Thank you dad…"

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Edward's POV**

"How about I pleasure you a little as your prize?" She asked me in the most exotic voice, but it did me nothing.

I pushed her away when she began to reach down my pants.

"Lauren, stop this and get out of my house _now._.." It wasn't in the kind voice I always used with all the girls, but rather a scary voice I'd never really had to use before.

Lauren looked up at me, with a scrunched up face and staring at me like I was crazy, was I really crazy to reject her when I tried so hard to get her into bed with me before and without succeeding, I'm telling her to get out? No. I'm not crazy at all, I belong to Bella now, and Lauren is just a bitch.

"What the hell are you saying Edward Masen?!" She screamed at me.

She was so loud; I hope that didn't wake Bella up. "I'm saying, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I said, practically pulling her by the back of her shirt and pulled her across the room to the door.

"Get your nasty hands off of me!" She squealed.

I threw her out, right through the door. "Don't come back neither! I love Bella and only Bella!"

Was I the one really saying those words? Yes, yes I was. Bella understood me, she listened to me, and her eyes told me she wasn't just lusting after my popularity, money or looks. She really loved me, and every time I was near her, my heart started to beat really fast and no one other then my mother could do that to me.

I really did love Bella; I would give up everything for her.

I smiled, I had Bella now. I didn't need anything else. I started to walk up the stairs, quite happy that I got rid of the bitch and have Bella now.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

As I passed by the portrait of my family, I smiled. "Mother, I found someone I really do love." I said softly, wanting a portrait like this of my own with Bella.

As I walked close by, my heart beat picked up again, thinking about seeing just her face made me so happy. I pushed through the doors to my room, and all that happiness just died.

The bed was empty, the window was wide open with the curtains missing, Bella's clothes were also missing, and she was no where to be in sight.

"Bella?! Bella!"

I quickly ran into the room, and looked around. Was she playing a joke on me, no she wouldn't do that! I ran into the bathroom, hoping she would jump out at me and shout surprise or just _anything_ to tell me she was still in this house. In this room, with me.

Bathroom, empty, closet, empty, under the bed, empty… where did she go?

My heart started to hurt, "Bella…." My body began to tremble, and I could feel tears rising. "BELLA!!!"

I slowly dragged myself, to keep on looking. She must be somewhere, she wouldn't just leave me…would she?

When I arrived to my desk, I saw a small note, in her handwriting. I could recognize those letters anywhere.

But, seeing those letters in that order, made my heart clench even more.

**I hate you Edward Masen**

**Bella**

She hated me, yet she slept with me. Bella…hated me. I felt my whole world just crumble, was she the one playing with _my_ heart all along? Was she acting all along, just to hurt _me_?

No, Bella isn't that kind of person. I know she isn't…she can't be.

_The bet!_ She must of woken up and heard Lauren talk about the bet to get her into bed with me…no.

I looked at the time; it was already 1:00 PM. Was I done there for _that_ long and how long has she been _gone_?

I quickly ran to my closet, and tripped falling flat on my face. I blinked once, then twice and got up to see what has tripped me. I flushed slightly, when I saw the thing that tripped me was Bella's bra. Before, a girl's bra never got me to blush but seeing it was Bella's got me red in no time.

I picked it up, and held in tightly as I continued to run to my closet. I took a shirt, any shirt and placed the bra down inside. I wanted to keep it safe, but Bella couldn't of left. She must of went to Alice or Rosalie or even her own home!

I ran down the stairs of my manor, and just as I was downstairs there was a doorbell. I grabbed my keys while I ran to get the door. I opened the door and there was a punch to my face. I fell down smashing my head on to the floor.

"E-Emmett?" My head hurted like shit.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?!" He screamed at me, before tackling me again and punching me non-stop. Was Bella hurt? Was Bella okay? I somehow deserved what Emmett was giving me, and I wasn't strong enough to stop Emmett, and lost consciousness in the matter of time.

But I remember, before I passed out…I heard a scream.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you go! The bet, the stories, the drama! Oh no. By the way, this story is not going to end soon, don't worry. Things will be better for them…heh…maybe that is. 


	8. Five Years Later

**A/N: **Hehe, I love you guys for reviewing! I love reviews and every time I read them, I feel so happy! So please review more!!

**Questions for the Last Chapter **

**Don't you have more than 1 computer in your house?**

Yes, I actually have 7 workable computers in the house. I bet you're all like. "…WHAT THE FUCK?! THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU UPDATE?!" and other stuff. But, for myself, I only have _one_ computer. On _my_ computer, it has _all_ the stories I have written and all my crap. My keyboard was _out_ of batteries and so was my mouse. The reason for not updating on the other computers is because 1 doesn't have internet, 4 of them is my brothers. ( they both have two computers 'cause they're in college. One main and one laptop ) and one is my parents. If you are a parent or an older sibling, you wouldn't want to see your 14 year old daughter or sister writing smut now would you? I DON'T THINK SO! So that's why I couldn't update, I had to do it on _my_ computer. [:

**Can I kick Lauren's ass?**

Nope, Edward already beat you to it.

**What did Bella tell Emmett?**

Well, if all of a sudden you notice your friend has a crush on this guy, and all of a sudden your friend leaves, what would you expect? Even if Edward wasn't the reason to why Bella is leaving, I bet Emmett would still go punch Edward because we all know Emmett won't think about it first.

**Is she really going to leave?**

You'll find out in _this_ chapter.

**How does Edward and Bella fall in love in one night?**

Well, they are just too stubborn to admit it before and then it all came out on that night.

**Are you going to break Edward and Bella up D:?**

….Maaaaaaaaaaybe.

**You wouldn't be so cruel to break them up right?**

Mwhaha. If you read Memory for Life, you know I was cruel enough to kill Kiome and break up Nasake and her, I could be cruel enough to do _anything_.

**And Emily, you're right. Drama is always addicting unless it was in your life. xD**

**Disclaimer:** I am god, I am worthy! I AM STEPHENIE MEYER!

**-gets smacked and has a mob of fans chasing-**

I WAS KIDDING! NOOO GET AWAYYYYY! I AM NOT NOOOOOOOOT STEPHENIE MEYER! I AM UNWORTHY GO AWAYYYYY!

**-gets killed-

* * *

**

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time:** "What the hell did you do to Bella?!" He screamed at me, before tackling me again and punching me non-stop. Was Bella hurt? Was Bella okay? I somehow deserved what Emmett was giving me, and I wasn't strong enough to stop Emmett, and lost consciousness in the matter of time.

But I remember, before I passed out…I heard a scream.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Five Years Later

Hi, my name is Emily** (I hope you don't mind Emily, if you do tell me and I shall change the name. Thought, this is dedicated to you my dear faithful friend.)** Masen Swan. I'm 4 years old and I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mommy, grandma and step-grandpa. I love my mommy and I love the sunshine here. I love toys, and I love to play. I miss grandpa though. Where is my real grandpa? Well, Grandpa Charlie lives in Forks, which is in Washington. Mommy said she didn't like Forks because it was always rainy, I love the rain though.

Grandpa doesn't live with Grandma; I think they were…disouced or something. Even though I only see Grandpa during the holidays when he came to visit me and mommy and grandma and Grandpa Phil, I love Grandpa Charlie. He's funny, he's nice and he throws me in the air like I am a mini-helicopter. You're probably wondering, where my daddy is? Daddy died. Mommy told me when I was 3 and a quarter that daddy died when I was really young in a car crash, but he is with god now and is our angel. I wish I could play with Daddy like I play with Grandpa Charlie. Even though daddy died, I never saw how daddy looked like.

Mommy told me, she was too upset and burned everything of daddy's but she still love him very much. Oh yeah! Mommy says I have daddy's eyes and daddy's nose. Hehe and I have his hair too! She said I was a mini-version of a female of him. Your probably also wondering, why my middle name isn't something weird and old like Marie or whatever instead it was Masen like that big company. I don't know either, mommy would never tell me neither. I want to know though, why my middle name was so weird.

Today, we're going to finally go to Forks. But it wasn't a good reason to go back though. Not a good reason at all, I may be little but I know a lot more then an average four year old. Grandpa Charlie is sick, and he might not "make it" as mommy puts it. So we're going to Forks to take care of him. Mommy said she was going to quit her job in Phoenix and just get another one in Seattle or Forks. Mommy said she wanted to see how Grandpa was doing and take care of him. I was excited, I finally got to go to Forks and spend more time with Grandpa!

I ran back to my room, jumping up and down while looking around my room to bring my teddies with me.

_Knock Knock Knock_.

I ran to open the door, and there was mommy, Isabella Swan, standing there in front of me with a sad smile. I hated that look, because it always meant something bad was going to happen!

"Emily dear…" She began. She never called me Emily; she always called me Em cause that sounded better. She only called me Emily when it was something serious. She took a deep breath and kneeled down to my height with her hand stroking through my auburn hair. "Emily, mommy is going to Forks…"

I smiled greatly, "We're gonna go visit Grandpa??" I asked excitedly, but her expression told me nothing of excitement.

"Not we…I am." Everything grew silent in my room.

Mommy was leaving me.

Leaving me to be alone in Phoenix.

She was going to Forks…without me.

I could hear nothing other then my silent breathing, but all that silence was broken soon.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shouted, I wanted to go visit Grandpa too!

"Emily Masen Swan!" Mommy shouted back at me.

"How come you get to go visit Grandpa and I can't?" I asked, she promised to never leave me alone! "You promised you would never leave me!"

"Be reasonable Emily!"

"I am being reasonable _mommy!_"

"No you are not! This is final! I am going and you're staying here _with_ grandma!"

"You don't even love me!"

"I do so!"

"You do not! NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT!"

"EMILY MASEN SWAN!"

"YOU NEVER LET ME DO WHAT I WANT TO! I WANT TO BE WITH DADDY INSTEAD! I WANT TO BE WITH DADDY AND GOD!"

Somehow, telling her that I wanted to be with daddy instead, made mommy really…really sad. I didn't understand. Why was mommy so sad like that? Was it because I rather be with daddy and god, then her? Well, she deserved it!

Mommy didn't say anything, and turned around. "Emily, you're not going and that's final."

Was all she said, before she left the room.

I growled. "YOU'RE A MEANIE!" I screamed after the door. Mommy isn't being reasonable!

**x-x-x-x-x**

Mommy is leaving for Forks today, Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil brought me to the airport to say goodbye to mommy. I was still mad at her for not bringing me, so I'm not going to say goodbye like they want me to. Mommy was being a meanie-head and she's always like that! It's not fair. I crossed my arms before she went on the plane, and she just looked at me as if she was really sad.

"Bye Em…" She said softly, running her smooth fingers through my hair again, but I didn't say anything to her. I was still mad at her.

She sighed softly and hugged Grandma and Grandpa before she went on the plane and left.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed softly, my daughter was so stubborn. I wonder where she got that from. I kissed her softly on the forehead, and hugged Renee and Phil before I turned around heading for the gate (I remember now. xD) for Forks. I turned around and waved to my family again and my little girl, she was still angry. She was still pouting and she crossed her arms like she was right and I was wrong. I had to keep her out of Forks; I could let Edward find her.

Leaving her all alone was already hurting me, but after what she said last night hurt me even more. Edward couldn't find out about her, he just couldn't. He was successful now, I was always hoping that he would come and find us but he never did. He had his own company and now he was a millionaire, he didn't need us. I was only a bet, only a one-night stand to the great Edward Masen.

What I was doing, was good for Emily. Emily was fine…

I sighed softly, as I stared at my daughter again.

"People, who have the section 1 tickets, are now boarding. People with the section 1 tickets are now boarding." (When I went on the plane, this was how they did it because there were 4 sections for the big plane, and the 4 sections were only for the economy people.)

I sighed softly, waved once again and boarded onto the plane. Thinking about this trip already made me upset, I was going to leave Emily with Renee for more then 2 months, just thinking about that made my heart hurt. This pain reminded me of the day when I found out I was only a play-toy for Edward. A bet he had with Lauren to get back at me for rejecting him.

I passed by the empty first-class seats and pouted softly, flying for a few hours made me wish that I could be the one sitting in those comfortable seats. Better flight attendants with nicer attitude. I sighed softly and went to find my seat.

When I finally found it, I put my carry-on luggage at the top bin and sat down, thinking about Emily again. Thinking about when she was first born, I went into the c-section and there was still that scar to prove it. The scar that told people I gave birth to my special little Emily, the scar that proved I wasn't innocent anymore.

"We have extra first-class seats. If you have $100 dollars, you could sit up there." (That actually happened to us…but we had too many people so we stayed where we were…)

I quickly jumped up, the small seating fit me, but I wanted the first class seat! I paid $100 dollars and it was actually cheaper then a real first-class ticket. I moved all my things and was actually feeling better for my good day so far. Emily is bound to forgive me, after all she is only four, and I don't even remember what happened when I was four.

I smiled happily as I sat down in my new big seat. Even this seat was softer, and the pillow was larger. The other people were staring at me like I was crazy, well this is my first time in this seat and I was going to make the best of these few hours plane ride!

Then two black suited men came up to me. They had spiked hair which was pretty cute… and dark sunglasses covering their eyes. They didn't look very old, like they were in their early twenties which made it even better. I grinned stupidly, and they were heading right towards me. Usually, other people would be scared, but nothing really scared Isabella Swan.

"Madam, we have to ask you to move to another seat."

I groaned softly, so they only came up to me because they were doing their job. Made me sad.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at them. Oh, so that's where Emily got her attitude….

"So we could protect our boss."

I growled softly, pretty-boy or not I didn't like their excuse. They could of made up something else better.

"I paid for this seat and I'm not moving." I said, closing my eyes, crossed my legs and made a soft 'hmph' sound.

"Ah, just leave her be." Said the boss. He sat right next to me and the bodyguards were growling at me and went to torture the poor man that sat behind us. My head was tilted, and since my eyes were closed I could not see the so called "boss" and the "Boss" could not see me.

"I'm sorry for my men's ignorance. I hope you forgive them."

His voice, it was so angelic and so perfect. Where have I heard it before?

"Mhm.." I said softly, but kept myself in the same position.

"My name is Edward Masen, what is yours?"

Oh, so that's where I heard it before.

I quickly stood up as soon as I heard his name. He didn't recognize me, after all I did mature a little. I could feel his eyes staring at me like I was a piece of meat, I bet he thought all girls were a piece of meat for his own entertainment. He was like that in high school, and there is no difference now.

I turned to one of his bodyguards and still, my face was covered by my hair. I changed my voice tone slightly. "You can have the seat." I said in a slightly higher voice then usual. The body was surprised, and he stared at me like _I _was a piece of meat. God, what is wrong with men these days?

"Ah Ma'm, this is your seat after all, please sit back down." Replied Edward. Then the stewardess came by and stared at Edward, with hearts in her eyes. _Sluts. _

"Ahem," the girl stared at me. " Please sit down, we are flying really soon."

I wanted to punch her, but controlled myself to sit back down and buckled the seat beat. Edward…was right next to me. My horror…was right here.

I bet this man didn't even remember who I am anymore. I was just another girl for him to throw into a corner that read 'Fucked Girls'.

I turned over to Edward and smiled softly, like nothing was wrong. His eyes went wide and oh god, please don't tell me he remembers who I am.

"Bella?!"

….God, are you against me today?

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, my pinkies hurt. D: Anyways, here is chapter 8 for you! For those who are slightly confused to why I jumped from the day when Edward was punched to five years later, do not fear! There will be mentions of what happen back then. Mentions of what happened five years ago throughout the whole story! 


	9. Mary

**A/N:** heyyo! What's up babes and gents? This story is going into CONFUSING MODE! Cause, this will jump from Edward's moments to the present where they are at. But, here's the good news. They will be LONGER:D Here's the bad news, THEY WILL TAKE LONGER! –runs and hides-

**Questions**

**Why did you skip 5 years ahead?**

Well, I skipped 5 years ahead just to make things more…_interesting_. Don't worry, you will find out what happens throughout the time period of those five years throughout the whole story. I'm not that cruel ya know.

**How old are they now?**

Okay.

**Bella** is 21 years old.

**Edward **is 22 years old (and successful already?!)

**Emily** is 4 years old.

**Can you have Bella hit the attendant?**

Sorry, Bella may not seem all that nice, but her heart is still too soft. D: But the attendant might get reported…. And fired….

**HOW CAN YOU LEAVE IT OFF THERE?**

Baby, it's cause I can. xD

**Are you a psycho for leaving it like that?**

I'm no psycho, but I can't say not being a retard.

**Does Alice and others know about Emily?**

Sadly to say, but no. Bella ran away from them all, and Charlie always just have a holiday _with_ only Renee and Phil with no mentions of Bella and Emily.

**Why is Bella leaving Emily for 2 months?**

As I said, Bella is leaving Emily for 2 months because Charlie is sick and Bella is going to go to Forks to take care of him which is stated in the story but you might of missed it 'cause I do a lot.

**Emily is smart!**( I know it's not a question but I wanted to reply so go away!)

My four-year old at home (cousin) called me rude, mean, uncaring, and some mean Chinese swears which I forgot. So yeah, the one I have is much worse.

**Is Edward a Vampire?**

Vampires cannot have babies, since Bella has Emily it is known that Edward is no vampire.

**200 REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

**Disclaimer:** No, No I don't own nothing but Emily, sweet old Emily and I now declare that I put a claim on oxoemilyoxo. [: Whether she likes it or not!

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **I turned over to Edward and smiled softly, like nothing was wrong. His eyes went wide and oh god, please don't tell me he remembers who I am.

"Bella?!"

….God, are you against me today?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mary**

**Edward's POV**

In front of me, I swear she has the same face shape and same voice and the same colored eyes as _my_ Bella.

"I am sorry Mr. Masen, but I am named Mary, I am not this Bella you speak of."

All my hopes died, what was I doing anyways? Ever since high school ended and I suddenly got a company from my father's will, for four years I could not find Bella. I searched and searched throughout the states and there was no sign of Bella at all. I couldn't give up hope though, Bella is still alive and I needed her. I _needed_ Bella.

But this woman in front of me, Mary… she reminds me so much of Bella. Even though this woman has slightly larger breasts and slightly larger hips it reminded me so much of Bella. I sighed softly and leaned back against my chair. " I am sorry." I said softly, closing my eyes.

"Bella…she was my high school sweetheart." I began, why was I telling her my life-story? Was it because she reminded me so of my own Bella? Maybe…

"I loved her so much, I can't love anyone else. No one gives me the same shock as her lips did on mine. No one else gives me the same beating of how my heart goes. Only she could do that…" Somehow, with Mary right next to me…I could feel the same heat, the same beating in my heart. Thinking of Bella made it ache, how she left without letting me explain.

"What happened to her?"

I hissed softly, thinking about the horror of why Bella left. "Before…I knew I truly loved her…I made this bet with this girlfriend of mine at the time. I should of never done it, but in the end when I completed the bet…it was not because of the bet. Rather, it was because I did love Bella."

I looked over at Mary, and she seemed unaffected. The other girls would usually start crying by now, but not Mary. There was something special about her.

"When Bella found out I had a bet with my ex-girlfriend, she was angry and left without a word. Left before I had the chance to tell her I was sorry and all that. For four years, I tried looking for her. From Maine to Florida, from Florida to California, from California to Washington. But there was no sign of her, like she disappeared off the face of the world, but most importantly…my world."

I heard of a soft sniffle, it was from Mary. So, she was a strong girl. Bella was like that too… thinking about the bet reminded me so much of what happened. I could of found Bella if I got out of the house before Emmett came…I could of…I just could of.

_**Flash Back – 5 years ago**_

"What the hell did you do to Bella?!" He screamed at me, before tackling me again and punching me non-stop. Was Bella hurt? Was Bella okay? I somehow deserved what Emmett was giving me, and I wasn't strong enough to stop Emmett, and lost consciousness in the matter of time.

But I remember, before I passed out…I heard a scream.

I woke up in a room that was completely white. Was I in heaven, no this constant beeping was much to annoying for heaven. I opened my eyes slightly wider and there stood Alice Cullen, crying. Was something the matter, what was she doing in my room?

Then I realized, this was no bedroom of mine. This was the hospital. Dr. Cullen came in and smiled slightly that I have awoken up.

"How are you feeling Edward?"

I looked at Dr. Cullen, rubbing my head slightly. "Ughh… what happened?"

Then that small smile disappeared. "Emmett attacked you." He said softly, what father would be happy about son injuring another person?

I continued to rub my head, then it hit me, the reason why Emmett was attacking me.

"BELLA!" I suddenly screamed out, which of course surprised Dr. Cullen and Alice. She stared at me for a few minutes, before she bursted out crying again. Why was she crying. I quickly faced Carlisle. "Where is Bella?" I asked quickly, I hope she was still in Forks, I had to apologize…I had to!

Carlisle took a deep breath before he continued. "Bella Swan left a message on the Cullen's answering machine…explaining that she is leaving Forks…forever. She said, no one knows where she went, she said she had suffered enough and didn't want to see anyone at all. She told us, to take care of Charlie and tell Edward she hates you and to not look for her."

_She hates me…_

"That's why Emmett…attacked you Edward." Carlisle said softly. "Please don't sue him, please just don't."

I looked at Carlisle, then placed a hand where my heart _use_ to be. "…I…I…won't." I stuttered out softly, I shut my eyes tightly, I could feel the tears slowly squeezing through my eyelids aching to come out.

_She hates me._

_**End**_ (short flashback. O-o )

I placed my hand at my heart again, thinking of Bella away from me made it ache so much. The waterworks were coming, nothing before could make me cry. I could remember, the only times I ever cried was when mother died, and the second time was when Bella disappeared. Ever since then, every time I thought I saw her, but it wasn't hurt made me ache a lot. It made me cry a lot too.

I could feel the cool tears slowly slid down from my eyes. "I…I…really loved her. I never got the chance…she disappeared." I cried out silently. Hoping no one would really hear me. Since everyone else was too busy doing their own thing, they did not notice me crying at all. But Mary did, she noticed me. I could feel a slight touch on my cheek and then a wipe. I looked up and I saw a motherly kind of face on Mary. She smiled at me, and wiped my face with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry." Was all she sad, and that's the last of it throughout the whole trip to Forks, to my hometown. To where, I met my beloved Bella.

**Bella's POV**

…God, are you against me today?

I stared at Edward, and I needed to think up a lie. I knew ever since I gave birth to Emily, I didn't much like the old Bella. So it was hard for people, like Alice to find me. Even if they saw me walking down the street with Emily, they wouldn't know who I am. I matured.

"I am sorry Mr. Masen, but I am named Mary, I am not this Bella you speak of." I said, still in the higher then normal voice and in a more polite version then how I would usually talk.

I could see the disappointment in his eyes, was he really sad that I was gone? No, I was just another one of his playthings and he would get over it soon enough.

_But it has been five years, he still remembers you…_

Well, he just has good memory.

That voice in my head was arguing with me again!

_No, you're just an idiot and just stubborn old pig!_

….

" I am sorry." He said softly, his tone was full of hurt and sadness. There is no way he would still miss me, there is no way. "Bella…she was my high school sweetheart." If I could, well I could but I wouldn't, I would blush right now. But no, his high school "sweetheart" was Lauren… but then I don't really know since he treated girls as a piece of meat. Like we had no hearts and no mind of our own.

"I loved her so much, I can't love anyone else. No one gives me the same shock as her lips did on mine. No one else gives me the same beating of how my heart goes. Only she could do that…" My heart began to beat faster as he said those words, was it really true? Did it give him the same electrifying shocks that it gave me before when his own lips were on mine?

"What happened to her?" I asked softly, in a weaker voice but still, a voice he has not heard from Bella Swan yet.

"Before…I knew I truly loved her…I made this bet with this girlfriend of mine at the time. I should of never done it, but in the end when I completed the bet…it was not because of the bet. Rather, it was because I did love Bella."

I wanted to smile, to hug him tightly and tell him I forgive him. But then, what if he was simply lying, what if he knew I was Bella and is just playing along so he could get me back?

"When Bella found out I had a bet with my ex-girlfriend, she was angry and left without a word. Left before I had the chance to tell her I was sorry and all that. For four years, I tried looking for her. From Maine to Florida, from Florida to California, from California to Washington. But there was no sign of her, like she disappeared off the face of the world, but most importantly…my world." Edward's expression on his face seemed to tell me he was telling the truth. But how could I believe him.

I could feel my heart clenching at those words, those words that told me he loved me. Those words that told me he didn't mean to and actually slept with me out of love rather then out of the bet and lust.

"I…I…really loved her. I never got the chance…she disappeared." He croaked, I could see the tears forming in his beautiful green orbs. The orbs that got me enchanted from the day I saw them. It hurt me to see them full with sadness.

What was I suppose to do, I watched him silently and then I saw his tears slowly slip down. I never saw Edward cry before. I have been in the same classes and grade as Edward ever since we were young, he never cried in public before.

The reason why he was crying hurt me even more then before. I slowly reached into my pocket and took out a handkerchief and placed it over my index finger. Slowly, I dragged it across his wet cheek, wiping away his sad tears. "I'm sorry." I said softly, smiling a sad smile at him.

_Edward…_

For the rest of the trip, I watched Edward sleeping. I watched his chest move up and down, it made me smile. That innocent face, did he really changed that much because of _me?_

**x-x-x-x-x**

Those few hours with Edward was up, we were in Seattle airport. I stared at Edward one more time and waved goodbye. He went his rich highway, and I went my dirt road. We are two different people from two different universe, even though we encountered each other…it did not mean I was meant for him.

He knew me as Mary, if he really loved me…he would of know I was Bella all along. Yet he didn't love me enough to figure it out. It meant, we were not meant to be. This was just another simple encounter, I bet we would never see each other again.

I walked out of the airport, and the Seattle wind hit me right in the face. Right in front of me, wasn't Charlie. I couldn't believe who it was.

Right in front of me was…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped. But whatever, you got your update so don't you dare complain. 


	10. My baby

**A/N:** Yeah, so I got a lot of flames and 'I hate you' 's and a lot of other reviews. But I had one that I favored the most cause it made me burst out laughing.

**Peanut16**- EVIL! YOU STOPPED AGAIN! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? You get to a good point…and stop. How would you like it if my reviews were like that? I love your story, especially when…

That was the most entertaining review I have gotten. The other reviews were entertaining too! You guys guessing who the person was, haha just amusing. It was like.. "JACOB?! ALICE?! EMMETT?! EMILY?!"

_And_ there was a reviewer name "reader-not-a-reviewer" reviewed me. I was so happy. xD

People were going to send a _vampire_ army to kill me, said I was pushing them on the edge to suicidal and many more. Oh god, I just loved your reviews you guys!

I got over _50_ reviews for this _chapter_. Fuck, on my first story I only had _50_ reviews for the _whole_ story! I love you guys! Review more or I shall make another cliffhanger! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. But I do own the plot, and oxoemilyoxo.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **I walked out of the airport, and the Seattle wind hit me right in the face. Right in front of me, wasn't Charlie. I couldn't believe who it was.

Right in front of me was…

* * *

**Chapter 10**: My baby

**Bella's POV** (I was tempted to go back to Edward's POV just to hold off the cliffhanger even longer, but I'm not that evil so I didn't do it.)

Right in front of me was a young girl. In one arm she held a small pink teddy bear that was in the _cutest_ costume ever. Her dress was slightly frilly but had the color of light pink and she held a pink backpack that was from L.L Bean and with the initials E.M.S across the back. There are a lot of similarities in the world, but a similarity of a young girl with auburn hair in pigtails and in the same outfit as your daughter before you left on the plane, is just not humanly possible.

My eyes were widen, how did she get on the plane was my first question, and then what the hell was she doing here. She was _supposed_ to be with Renee and Phil back in _Phoenix_ and not in _Seattle alone_. I held my luggage close, and I started to storm towards the little girl. Unlucky for me, a large group of school kids came by and blocked me from getting to _my_ little girl. By the time I got to where Emily _was_, she was gone. Could it really be my eyes that told me wrong? Was I missing my daughter so much that I am already I seeing her? Was it from the guilt of hiding from Edward all those years? I don't know but I _swear_ I just saw Emily here.

I _had_ to call Renee. I took out my cell phone, and flipped it open and quickly dialed in Renee's cell phone number. After the third ring, Renee picked up.

"Oh Bella, you're in Seattle already?" Her voice sounded tired, and it seemed she tried to pick up as fast as she can.

"Yes mom, I just called to tell you and to check in to see how Emmy is doing. She seemed pretty upset that I couldn't bring her with me."

"Ah, she is taking a nap right now. She's been sleeping ever since you left; I think she misses you so much she can't bare to see the half empty house without you."

I smiled softly; my little girl was sleeping at _home_ and not wandering the Seattle airport. So it was just my guilt and worry. I sighed softly in relief. "Thank you mom, goodbye, I have to get to Forks now."

"Bye Bella." And then came the dial tone telling me that Renee hung up. I was missing my daughter so much; I sighed softly and walked towards the entrance of the airport. I needed food, and I needed to call someone to pick me up. From Seattle to Forks by cab, was not a good idea at all.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Edward's POV**

I walked around with not only two bodyguards now. Right after I got off the plane, I was about to talk to Mary, but I was attacked by fan girls which wasn't a pretty sight. After that attack, there weren't just my two original bodyguards but the whole team surrounding me. I tried to look for Mary, but she was no where in sight. God just hated me this much.

We continued to walk, until I heard a soft angelic voice.

"Umm excuse me Mr. Officer Sir," Oh god, that was so cute! "Do you know how to get to Forks?" Her little voice was just too cute, it seemed like that voice belonged to a child.

"No, now go away." _Wow, that was harsh_.

I pushed through that bodyguard and kneeled down to the young child. Seeing her, she was even _cuter_. She had little pigtails, and her hair was auburn. Her eyes were emerald green, just like mine. She had a pink frilly dress that made her just plainly adorable, with a pink backpack that I could not see from this side and a little pink stuffed teddy bear in an adorable outfit that was similar to hers.

"Hey little girl, where is your mommy?" I asked softly, and smiled my most charming smile.

I stared at her face, and I could see a wave of sadness pass through this young child. "Do you know how to get to Forks?" She asked again. Then her eyes widen. "You're Edward Masen!" She whispered under her voice. Wow, even a little girl knew who I was!

I nodded my head, and then patted hers. "I'm heading towards Forks and I could bring you there, but would you tell me where your parents are?"

"Parent," She corrected.

I stared at her in shock. "Where is your _parent_?" I emphasized on the word parent since she seemed slightly annoyed that I had the plural one.

"Mommy doesn't know I'm here." She stated quietly.

"What is your name?" I asked softly, this little girl was lost. No wait, she said her _mother_ **didn't** know she was here, it meant that she snuck here!

"Emily." She said quickly.

"…How about you give me your full name?"

She blushed very slightly. "You promise you won't laugh?"

I nodded my head; this girl was really smart _and_ cute. I feel bad for her mother in the future when she had to fend off boys.

"Emily Masen Swan." I wanted to know why she di-

"Masen?" I asked quickly, from the thought that this could be _my_ daughter I quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "Swan?" Masen was _my_ last name. Swan was _Bella's_ last name.

I scared her, I could see it in her eyes and she wanted to get away from me. "Is your mommy named Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked, I wanted to know, I _needed_ to know!

She nodded her head, once then again. I hugged her tightly; she has _my_ hair, _my_ eyes. She was _mine_.

"Mr. Masen?" She asked softly, I didn't like that name at all, I wanted to hear _Daddy_ come out of her little mouth.

"Ah! I am terribly sorry. It's just that, you're so cute and I knew your mother. I see where you get your looks." I said with a grin, and then flicked her nose slightly. She giggled.

Oh god, her laugh sounded so much like Bella's…so beautiful, so angelic. She was _my_ daughter.

"Emily dear, why did you think I would laugh at your name?" I asked softly, I wanted to know why.

Emily shrugged her little shoulders, her lips' shape was like Bella's and her nose was slightly high like Bella. It made me smile a lot, knowing that Bella was here now or would be here soon enough.

"Because, you might think like my mommy and 'daddy' might like you so much, they named your last name as my middle name." She said it so innocently too. Oh god, how could I not find them earlier? I missed four to five years of this little angel's life.

I ruffled her hair and smiled, and it wasn't my usual charming smile. It seemed more of a…fatherly smile. "Come on Emily, I'll bring you to Charlie's house." I stated quietly, I wanted to hold her hand; I wanted to treat her like she knew me all her life. Well, she did but not the "fatherly" kind of way. I wanted to know all about her, her favorite food…her favorite toys and many, many more things. _Emily_, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.

"Grandpa Charlie!" She squealed.

"How old are you Emily?" I asked, holding her little hand and began to walk with her with the bodyguards around us and there were squeals but they were blocked off. I could even hear people ask "_When did Edward have a daughter?" _Or "_Is that his little sister?"_ Or even, "_Oh my god, Edward look so cute with that little girl… I wish she was my daughter so I could be right in his arms…"_ My arms were reserved for this little girl's mother, my Bella.

"Call me Emmy or Em please." She said softly, then she tilted her head up to see me and there was this sweet smile plastered on her lips.

I smiled; she treated me as someone close.

"I'm 4 years old!" She said happily. "I just turned four a few days ago."

I looked at Emily, she was four, I could bet my whole estate and the company that…this little angel right here was _my_ daughter.

"What happened to your daddy, Emmy?" I wanted to avoid this topic, but I wanted to know what Bella told this little girl. What Bella told this little girl about her daddy?

I could feel her hand clamped tighter onto mine, and she was tenser. Though she continued to walk along with me.

"Daddy is with god." She said softly. "Daddy is happy, Daddy…is with god." She repeated again.

I didn't want to see Emily like this; I wanted to see her happy and giggling. Not this sad face. I stopped us both, causing the bodyguards to almost crash into us. I kneeled down to her height and smiled very faintly, before I picked her up in my arms.

She was most definitely surprised at my action, but I didn't care. I wanted my little girl close to me. She stared down at me, but didn't say anything. She leaned on my chest and closed her eyes. She looked so innocent, so special. I could definitely tell right now, I love her as much as I love Bella.

Now, I didn't want just Bella. I want Bella _and_ Emily.

"You smell so good…" She whispered softly. She was like a little angel, a mini-version of Bella and me.

"You smell very good yourself." I whispered back softly, before giving a peck on her cheek. I could see a small smile spread on her face. Oh god, I don't feel like I could hand this little angel over to Charlie. I wanted to spend time with her, know everything about her.

We arrived at the front entrance of the airport and there was a limo out waiting for me. I looked down at Emily and it seemed she had fallen asleep. She was just so cute; I couldn't bare to wake up the little angel. Just seeing her asleep in my arms, reminded me so much of the morning when I woke up to Bella's sweet face too. Jorge opened the door of the limo for me and I entered holding Emily close.

Jorge started the car and we began our journey to Forks.

I stared at Emily, she was so cute and her soft breathing was like music to my ears.

**Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so**

I listened to the song in silence, listening to each word the singer was saying.

**I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well**

I didn't have the ability to teach Emily, I didn't even know that she existed until she landed upon my bodyguards.

**I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you**

**We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear**

I smiled softly; I wanted that song to be like my family life. To trust, to love and to teach.

For the rest of the trip, it was silence. We arrived in Forks soon enough and I were upset, upset because I couldn't spend anymore time with Emily anymore but I was happy that I have the chance of seeing Bella again.

_**BEEP BEEP**_

That loud beeping noise came from our car, and it made Emily wake up.

"Jorge! What is the matter!?" I asked, I was angry. It just made my little girl wake up!

"Sorry sir! Some lady was crossing the street and we almost crashed into her."

I sighed softly, and placed the half awaken Emily on the seat and got out of the car to check on the woman. Right in front of me, was Mary, the one I saw on the plane.

I quickly walked over to her, and helped her up from the ground and smiled softly at her. "Hey Mary, how's the ground? Miss it so much from the plane you have to hug it?"

She glared at me, okay maybe that wasn't a nice joke since she almost got killed but…oh well too late to do anything about it now.

"You okay though?"

She nodded her head gently, the more I stare at her the more it reminds me of Bella and Emily.

"Want me to drive you? Where do you need to go?" I asked softly.

"No thanks, I can get there my-"

"Mommy?"

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN! No you don't get anything special because this author here isn't happy. She had two **tests** today and an **exam** yesterday (but I am happy about eh exam because I got 100!). But, Happy Halloween and I am welcoming all kinds of reviews which includes the threats because I know you all will for me, being late at updating and also, because I left you on _another_ cliffhanger. 


	11. My Fault

**A/N:** Happy Halloween you guys. I started to write this around 10 PM and it might be out on the first, but then, what would I know?

I knew I would get threats.

Oh my god, I was a vampire with this year and I had this REALLY pale face and my lips were like RED. I was a "vampriess" or whatever and then while I was walking a death bridge this REALLY hot guy walked up to me and went. "VIVIAN?!" Okay, to tell people my real name is _Shirley_. So then I had this like. OO face on me, and then he was like. "Oh! I'm sorry wrong person." Then his friends passed by and went "Ooo Sexy."

I ran.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **She nodded her head gently, the more I stare at her the more it reminds me of Bella and Emily.

"Want me to drive you? Where do you need to go?" I asked softly.

"No thanks, I can get there my-"

"Mommy?"

* * *

**Chapter 11:** My fault

**Edward's Short POV**

Okay, by now I was smart enough to figure out that Emily is _my_ daughter and also Bella's daughter. But, what I didn't expect was for Emily to call the so called "Mary" I met on the plane _mommy_. Either Emily is not really Bella's and somehow they have some freaky coincidence or I was so dense, I got tricked by Bella. I would usually go with option one, but the thing is my heart was beating really fast again when I was around this woman.

I stared at Emily then I stared at Bella, or "Mary" and waited for a response. I stared at her, and I could see a shocked face. A really shocked one.

"EMILY??!"

Option two is the winner!

**Emily's Short POV**

I slowly got out of the car after the loud beeping, I wanted to know what happened to. I yawned softly, and push the limo door open and crawled out. I stared at Mr. Masen and smiled softly, he was still here. He didn't leave me alone. I looked up and I saw someone I didn't think I would see so fast.

"Mommy?" I asked softly, when the woman looked up I could definitely tell that, she was my mommy. I have a feeling I was going to be in trouble, and Mr. Masen seemed extremely stunned.

"EMILY?!" I once heard from Grandma that mommy was a danger magnet, well I inherited it from her. I was, also a trouble magnet.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe I almost got hit by _Edward's _car. His joke, was funny alright but not at this time it wasn't. It wasn't funny at all because I could have been… I don't know…KILLED?!

I sighed softly as I got up from the ground and I could see I got some scraps from falling onto the cement ground. Then I heard the door open, and I looked up.

"Mommy?" That little innocent voice, I can remember it anywhere. There was my little girl, not in her bed asleep in Phoenix. But she was in _Edward's_ car. Oh god, I hope he hasn't figured out that she was his daughter. But then, how hard can it be? She had his hair and his eyes, but then unless he doesn't know that she was Bella's daughter then he wouldn't really know since Auburn is quite common.

I gulped softly, I saw Edward's expression. He definitely knows now, that I wasn't really Mary. Maybe my daughter did tell him her name, oh god.

"Emily?!" Why was she here in the first place? She should be with Renee!!

"What are you doing here?" I asked running towards her, but Edward beat me to it. He was holding Emily close to him. He definitely knew.

"Mr. Masen, that's my mommy." She stated softly, but I could see Edward would not let her go.

"Get in the car Bella." He ordered, who did he think he was ordering _me_ around?!

He glared at me, and I gulped softly. I could remember back in high school he never had this glare, he definitely changed a lot. But then, now he is a boss of a large company.

I followed his order, and got in the car after gathering the items of mine and slid right in. Right after me, was Edward still holding Emily close. I wonder if he would let her go.

Emily seemed quite comfortable in his arms, and she yawned softly. She was barely tired when we were always in Phoenix.

He closed the door, and kept his hold on Emily. Like she belonged to him, and no one else. Like he was never going to let her go. If I have to fight for the custody of Emily, I would.

"Jorge, start driving." Edward commanded and the car began once again.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Edward broke it. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked softly. "Why did you leave and never come back?" His eyes were darkened since his head was hanging down. Somehow it made me feel guilty. But that was MY job.

"How could you leave me out of her life?" Emily was confused, she didn't get it at all.

I looked at Edward, then at Emily. "…Later…Please." I whispered softly, I didn't want my daughter to know just yet. She might not except it….or she might and leave _me_. The one that actually raised her and took care of her.

Edward nodded his head softly, and pulled Emily close to his body. It made me feel extremely guilty right now because I kept him out of her life, I kept her out of his life.

Those four good baby years of Emily would never be known to Edward. Edward would never get to experience the fun and sadness that I had to go through with Emily. Was I really selfish to do that? No, Emily was _my_ baby that came out of _my_ womb, Edward put no effort into it.

_It's because you didn't let him. He didn't even know about Emily._

But that didn't give him the right to take her away from me!

_It also didn't give you the right to not inform him._

He cheated on me though…

_You heard what he said on the plane though._

But…

_Be reasonable, this is the reason why __**I**__ am the smart conscience. (Is that how you spell it?)_

….shut up!

"She's so innocent…" Edward began. I looked over, and Emily was leaned against Edward's chest breathing very softly and she was asleep.

I nodded my head softly, she was innocent. She was my baby.

"She believes that her father died." He stated, and he sounded unhappy.

"He died in my heart." I whispered back.

"But he's sitting right here, and was looking for you for four years." He said softly, looking up at me with painful eyes. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I cried…when I woke up." He continued, Edward cry? That is surprising.

"Emmett came to my manor, and punched me when I just found out you disappeared."

My eyes widen, "He punched you?"

He nodded his head, and slowly stroked pieces of Emily's hair. "I deserved it though." He whispered. "Bella…please…I really love you." He said holding Emily close, as if she was me.

"I…I don't want to lose you, or Emily. Please…"

I looked at Edward, I could remember one time during his football practice, a guy threw the ball to low and it wasn't a softball neither and it hit him right on the groin. He fell and swore, but there was no tears. Not a single drop, but right now in front of me he looked as if he was going to die.

But _no_ I couldn't agree to him. I just couldn't have my heart broken another time.

"…I'm sorry Edward but…"

He looked up at me, with an extremely painful face. "You found another?" I could see him shaking, and it made me feel even worse.

"…Yes." I said softly, think of a name, think of a name, think of a on Bella. "…His name is Jacob, Jacob Black."

He looked at me, then at Emily. I could see he was hurt, hurt really badly. It made me feel bad, should I tell him the truth that my heart was open, but it was still wounded from five years ago.

"…Jacob huh?" he asked softly, I could hear the cracks in his perfect voice.

"Yes, Jacob."

That was the last of our conversation. For the rest of the ride to Charlie's house, I could see nothing but pain in his eyes and he was holding onto Emily as if she would disappear if he lessen his grip.

When we arrived there, I stood up and walked towards him.

"…Can I tell her?" He asked softly.

"…" I didn't know what to say, for all these years Emily knew her father was _dead_ and not Edward Masen.

"Please…Please…I beg of you Bella." He looked up at me, and I could see the tears in his eyes. I could see them slowly seeping through and falling down. I watched the tear slowly slid down his face and he looked awful.

"…Yes." I said softly. Why would I agree to that? I don't know. I thought she had a right to know, and since I rejected Edward's love…I should give something to him at least…right?

He smiled very faintly, and pulled Emily close to him and sniffed in her scent. "I love you…"He said softly, holding her tightly.

Emily's eyes slowly flickered open and she yawned. She snuggled her head into Edward's chest and it was such a cute picture.

"Mommy…" She said softly, but when she opened her eyes she could only see Edward.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry I missed four years of your wonderful life." Edward said softly.

Emily looked at him like he was crazy, "Mr. Masen…what are you saying? I'm confused."

Edward smiled softly, trying to hold back the tears from before. "Can you call me daddy instead?"

That got in her mind, suddenly the reason why her middle name was Masen got through her head.

"Yo-You're my daddy?" She asked softly, then turned her head to me. I nodded.

Edward hugged her tightly and she growled. She pushed Edward away from her and she ran towards me.

"I hate you! You left me and mommy all alone for all those years!" She shouted, I was surprised. "I only forgave you because you were with god, but you were here all along!"

She quickly took her bag and her bunny and hid behind my leg.

Edward looked really hurt, he didn't have a chance, it was _my_ fault.

"Em-" I began, but was interrupted by Edward.

"It was my fault…I don't blame you for disliking me Emmy…"

"Only family and friends call me that." She hissed, sometimes it makes me wonder if she was really a four year old, but that really hurt.

I could see Edward's heart slowly breaking, my words breaking it into million pieces, and Emily's words probably broke the millions into trillions.

Edward twitched slightly, but he didn't say anything else. Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, and I stared back at Edward, and then we were out of the car.

I could still see him sitting there and once Emily was out of seeing range, I could see him breaking down. I could see the tears running madly like a river and he covered his face with his hands.

It really hurt to see him like that, it really hurt to see the strong and prideful Edward I knew like that…and it was all my fault.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know about you guys, but I almost cried. 


	12. He doesn't Love us

**A/N:** Out of 318 people, only 30 people reviewed. It makes me sad, but then not really but still! I want more reviews! D:

I may not the "limit-to-update" kind of author, but if you slackers just sit there and let other people review and then expect your story, then you're wrong! D: Get your butt moving and press the "GO" button and REVIEW! I accept anonymous I believe, so even you people with no accounts can review! COME ON!

I gave you guys a treat last night, I gave you _two_ updates last night! Give me more reviews god damnit!

Also to the "short" reviews, I'm sorry. I'm only a freshman that isn't very smart and doesn't have fabulous grammar and crap. I am not extremely detailed like how I want to be neither, so my chapters cannot be extremely long. I am sorry if my chapters are too short for you.

**Questions from the Last Chapter**

**Are you trying to drive me crazy?**

WHO TOLD YOU?! I mean…Ummm no?

**Who is Jacob?**

Jacob is Billy's son. Just like from Twilight.

There wasn't much questions, more of the "I am so sad!" thing. xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, other then Emily and oxoemilyoxo.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time:** I could still see him sitting there and once Emily was out of seeing range, I could see him breaking down. I could see the tears running madly like a river and he covered his face with his hands.

It really hurt to see him like that, it really hurt to see the strong and prideful Edward I knew like that…and it was all my fault.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **He doesn't love us

**Edward's POV**

"Only family and friends call me that." That hurt, it hurt deep. I thought, I would be able to love. I would be able to love someone even though Bella wouldn't give that love back. I thought I could finally love someone other than Bella since she was leaving to be with Jacob. But I was wrong, Emily hated me too.

I watch them, memorizing each and every shape of their bodies. They were _suppose_ to be mine, mine and only mine. But I was wrong, they couldn't be mine. They didn't want to have anything to do with me.

I continued to watch them, Emily and that horrid face. She was angry, and her cheeks were red from the anger of finding out her father was alive all along.

_I looked for you Bella…I truly did._

Bella, oh my sweet, sweet Bella. Her eyes were in pain too, she feels the pain I feel. But, I am happy as long as they are happy. I am happy…as long as they were shining each and everyday. As soon as they were out of my gaze, I could feel tears running down my face. From one drop, to ten. I could feel my whole face wet and then I buried my face into my hands. They were gone, and they didn't need me like I needed them.

After a moment of sitting out there, I slowly closed the door and I could feel my whole body shaking. I should of told Bella of the bet, I should of told her I truly loved her…I should of done a lot of things that night. But no, it was too late. I didn't and now…everything was gone because of my stupidity.

"G-Go Jor-Jorge." I said softly, and I could feel the car in motion. I never cried so much before; I could never believe I would lose everything. But five years ago, it proved me wrong. And now, on this day…it proved me wrong again.

I looked out the window and I could see Charlie speaking with Bella, while Emily was in the living room playing with her dolls, laughing.

I smiled softly, pressing my face to the car window and stared at her as much as I can before Jorge turned. Emily…Emily…Emily…

I slowly pulled away, and my smile disappeared. The tears came back; my daughter never wanted to see me and my one and only love…didn't love me.

I was silent all the way towards the Masen Manor; I couldn't bear thinking about Bella and Emily.

I slowly walked into the manor; just entering it reminded me of Bella. Her sweet smell and her beautiful lips. I closed my eyes thinking everything about Bella. I thought about how Bella would look like with her stomach swollen, thinking about the baby inside. But I didn't get to see that, I didn't get to see the baby when she was first born, I didn't get to hold her.

I would never get the chance.

I looked around the house and closed the door in silence. I walked up the stairs, thinking about, what is the use of living if there was nothing but loneliness.

I wanted Bella, not for her to be just there…but for her to love me again. I wanted to see that beautiful happy face of hers when I kissed her. I wanted Emily, I wanted her to accept me and forgive me.

But now, Bella was giving that face to…_Jacob_ and Emily hated me. God just hated me so much; it was all payback for who I was back in high school.

"_Edward, what goes around, comes around so watch your back."_

I remember, one of my exes said that to me after I dumped her…Ah yes, Jessica Stanley.

She was right though; it all came back biting me in the ass. I walked towards the bathroom, in a slow pace. If people didn't know better, then they would be thinking that I was a drunken man.

I entered the bathroom, and I plugged the drain, and then turned on the water in the tub. I waited patiently for the water to fill up, and when it did I close the faucet. I smiled softly, thinking about the thing I was to do.

It was perfect.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed softly, thinking about the events just occurred in the car. I could still see Edward's face, filled with hurt and sadness. His face was not made to have that kind of sadness; no it was made for joy and happiness. But you could not see an ounce of that at all.

I looked over at the window, staring outside and Edward's limo was still out there, it was just _there_.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I looked up, and I saw Charlie. "Dad…I saw Edward today." I said softly, then I looked over at Emily, playing with her dolls and giggling as nothing has ever happened. I couldn't be like that though, the scene of seeing Edward like that wouldn't leave me alone.

Charlie stared at me, and then he patted my back. "Bella…"

"Emily found out, she refused and he was hurt." I said, I don't know why but I felt tears forming in my eyes. "I re-refused him also."

Charlie sighed softly, and pulled me into a hug. He might not be the best person to comfort me, but at least there was someone. "Bella, Edward came to Forks many times…I would always see his limo just sitting out there, and he would sit out there every night until the day he left to go back to his business."

I looked up at Charlie, shocked that he never told me before.

"But, those visits were worse back then." Charlie said softly, folding his hands together. _Worse?_

"Before, when Edward just came out of the hospital he ca-"

"The hospital?!" I screeched.

Charlie looked at her, and then nodded his head. "After Emmett heard the message you left for them, he put two and two and went to find Edward and he beat Edward up pretty badly. A maid found Edward and Emmett still punching Edward, and Edward was sent to the hospital and Emmett to the pound. It was sad to see that boy there, and those days weren't easy. Edward didn't sue him of course,"

So many bad things happened….and it was _my_ fault too. Everything was because of my selfishness. Or it was for my own benefit. Just right now, in the car Edward thought about me…he didn't want Emily to hate me too.

"After he came out, he went back to school. He seemed normal, but no longer the same boy Forks knew. He quit football, and he quit being a playboy. He was less playful though and sometimes people claimed to see Edward crying. Everyday after school, when I come home I would see him sitting right on our lawn doing his homework and every few minutes he would look up." I listened quietly; I could feel my tears building up even more.

Charlie sighed softly, and broke his hands from each other and rubbed his temples. "He sat there from 2:30 PM, till 6:30 AM. From that time, he even slept there. I thought, he would only do this for a few days but he was there everyday…until he had the company he had to do. I never seen him move once, and for that half of a year, he got much paler and much skinnier. Every time he has free time, he would come and "visit" and then he would sit out there, at the same spot…till the day he left."

Edward sat out there…waiting for me. I frowned softly, and looked down. He suffered, and now he was suffering even more. I wanted to cry, I wanted to run to his house right now…I wanted to do so much things.

"Da-Dad…what happened to Edward's parents?" I asked softly, they would probably say something about their son always out there…right?

Charlie looked up at me, shocked. "Edward's parents died when he was really young…his mother killed his father…Edward was the witness." He said softly.

My eyes widened, he didn't lie. He really didn't tell anybody other then me. He really kept it hidden from everyone else. "Bu-But…"

"I'd thought the boy would tell you about his past family tragedy…" Charlie said softly, sighing.

It was a "sap" story as Lauren put it before, it was all the truth…and I didn't believe him. I didn't believe anything Edward told me.

I quickly stood up, "Dad, I'm going to go find Edward." I said softly. I didn't want Emily to hear me, but unluckily she was right behind me when I said those words.

"Mommy…why would you want to find him? He didn't love us at all." She said, hugging onto that pink bunny. I stared at the bunny, it use to be my bunny that I received from Alice…

"Emmy…"

"He left us alone…"

"Emmy…."

"He doesn't love us!"

"Yes he did!" I suddenly shouted. "I…Emmy I'll tell you when you're older okay?"

"No!" Man! Why did this little girl have to have my stubbornness?! "Tell me now!"

"I didn't tell him okay?!" It made me really wonder, if she was really just a teenager rather than a four year old because she really acted like one. Oh whoopee…can't wait till she really _is_ a teenager. "I left without a word and he never knew you existed!"

Emily stared at me, and then she looked down and hugged her bunny tightly. "Mommy…can I go too?" She asked softly, and I knew she wanted to apologize to him. She didn't just have my stubbornness…she had my stupid heart too, also that stupidity too.

I nodded my head and grabbed the car keys before Charlie stopped me. "I'll drive." He said softly.

"You don't have to dad, I can do this."

He then lifted my hand and it showed me that I was trembling, trembling really badly. Charlie then took the keys out of my hand and smiled. "Come on Bella, Come on Emily…"

It didn't take us very long to arrive at the Mansion. I could see that there was a light on, so he must be home or at least someone was home.

We exited the car, and I stared at Charlie. "How about you stay here Ch-Dad?" Charlie nodded his head and shut off the engine.

I held Emily's little hand while we walked towards the mansion, the place where Edward lived…and the place where we first made love.

We entered the house, and it was empty. There was nothing but silence portraying throughout the whole house. It was kind of creepy, nothing but silence and sudden squeaky noises. Oh god, I'm glad I don't live in these houses!

I walked around the house, and then I saw where the light was coming from, and I squeezed Emily's hand tighter. We entered, and I could see it was a bathroom.

"Edward?" I asked softly, and I turned the corner. I wasn't expecting what was before my eyes. My very eyes. My eyes were widen, till it couldn't get any wider, and all I heard was Emily screaming. (I was going to stop here…..but no. You guys are going to kill me.)

Right before us, was Edward. He was lying on the ground with both his arm in the tub and I couldn't see his face, but the tub! The tub! It was FULL of blood. Full of Edward's blood…I quickly pushed Emily to the side and I ran over to Edward. I felt his body and it was still warm. I lifted his hand out of the water and blood, and I could feel that it was freezing cold.

"Emily! Go get Grandpa! Now!" I shouted, I could hear my voice was full of cracks.

But what girl wouldn't when you're holding an almost dead body that **was** your boyfriend that is _still_ your love. I trembled as I turned Edward over, and I could see he wasn't conscious anymore.

I could hear the soft pit pats of Emily's shoes as she ran to go get Charlie.

"Edward please stay with me!" I shouted, and I tried to see where the cut was.

I could see it now; I could see the blood was still gushing out. He cut his wrists…

I quickly ribbed the bottom of my shirt and wrapped his wounds up hoping it would stop but the cloth was covered in his blood in seconds. I lifted him up and pulled him as I began to try to get him to Charlie.

"Edward you have to stay strong! Edward you can't leave me and Emily alone…Edward!" I shouted as I continued to pull his body down the hallway and soon I could hear Charlie's footsteps. He arrived quickly and pulled Edward's body and lifted him to his back and started running. Emily was right there, holding tightly onto her bunny. I picked up my daughter, and I knew I had blood stains on me, but it didn't matter.

I ran right after Charlie, and Emily dug her face into the crook of my neck, I could hear her soft sobs.

**x-x-x-x-x**

We arrived at the hospital and went straight to the ER room, we got there pretty fast considering we were up on a hill and it was traffic hour. But, it was easier to get through when you have a police as a father and he drove you in his cruiser.

I screamed for help when we arrived there, I gave the basic information as they picked Edward's bloody body up and ran.

"Edward Masen, Age 22, Committed Suicide."

Right in front of me, was Carlisle Cullen. He was going to be the one to be taking care of Edward that made me feel slightly better. When we got to the doors, I was stopped from permitting anymore. I was stopped…I couldn't be with Edward anymore.

I stared at the doors slapping each other and slowly slowed down as it closed.

I fell onto my knees and covered my face in Edward's blood, my hands clasping over my face.

I cried.

* * *

**A/N:** There were foreshadowing at the beginning that he was going to suicide! Oh no!

What should I do? I'm going to have a vote.

Option 1 : Kill Edward and End the Story sooner.

Option 2 : Miraculously have Edward live, and more drama but longer story?

What do you guys want[:


	13. Who Are You?

**A/N:** I got over 140 reviews for the last chapter! All you lazy bums finally decided to review It made me happy.

Obviously, Option 2 won by a landslide but there was no choice in the beginning actually. This story…was going to be based on my ideas and my _scary_ thoughts.

Mwhahahahahhahahahaha !

Oh yeah, I got a lot of threats too. O-o;

Sorry for the late update…I got lazy…bite me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, other then the plot itself and oxoemilyoxo I DO OWN YOU! Check the logo on your butt. ;

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time:** Right in front of me, was Carlisle Cullen. He was going to be the one to be taking care of Edward that made me feel slightly better. When we got to the doors, I was stopped from permitting anymore. I was stopped…I couldn't be with Edward anymore.

I stared at the doors slapping each other and slowly slowed down as it closed.

I fell onto my knees and covered my face in Edward's blood, my hands clasping over my face.

I cried.

* * *

**Chapter 13**: Who are you?

**Edward's POV**

Everything was so dark…I could hear nothing but the sounds of Bella…she was crying…I could hear her.

I could see her face…more and more clearly…why…why is Bella crying?

_**FlashBack – 5 years ago**_

_(this is going to be in third person)_

_Bella sat on the toilet seat, her eyes were swollen red and in her hand was something that looked like a (..shit I forgot the name you know those things you stick under your arm pit to check whether your sick or not… yeah that.). Her sobs grew louder, as her whole body began to tremble._

_On the machine, there were two circles. One was blank, while the other had a line going across. It slowly fell to the ground, as Bella covered her mouth and continued to cry. She was pregnant, pregnant with _his_ child._

_**End**_

Bella…please don't cry…I'll be here for you…

_**Dream World**_

_Bella was crying, still sitting on the toilet seat. Instead of being alone…Edward showed up. She wasn't crying of sadness, but crying of joy. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and whispered softly into her ear. "I promise…I'll take good care of our child…" He whispered, and slowly placed a hand on her abdomen (?). Slowly Edward pulled away from Bella's fragile body and got on his knees. He smiled happily, and pulled out a velvet box of some sort, "Bella, Even though we haven't known each other for long…but I fell too deeply in love with you. Will you, Isabella Swan marry me Edward Masen?" He asked softly, opening the box and revealed a tiffany ring. The ring was gold and in the middle was a slightly large diamond and surround the large diamond was smaller ones creating a heart around it._

_Bella looked at Edward, and the tears of joy came even faster. She slowly held out her hand to him, "Yes." She whispered softly and Edward grinned with pleasure. Slowly he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand slightly._

"_I love you Bella…"_

_**End**_

I smiled softly, that thought of marrying Bella was…nice. It was really nice.

**Bella's POV**

"Dr. Cullen, why is Edward so sad and then he's smiling?" I asked Carlisle, and then turned to him. Edward was going to be okay…they promised me. They told me the cut wasn't deep but he did lose a lot of blood. But he was going to be fine; Edward Cullen was going to live.

"He's probably dreaming, don't worry Bella everything will be fine. His attempt was a _failure_ and he would live."

I was sitting right next to Edward, holding his hand and stroking it softly. I really did love him, and it sickened me to see him in that tub again. I never wanted to see him like that again. In the room, there was a nurse, Carlisle, Charlie, and Emily.

It wasn't only them though, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme showed up. Probably Carlisle called them and told them I was back…back from my mysterious disappearance. At first, they didn't say anything because Edward was in the bed…with that machine connected to him beeping.

"Where did you go?" Usually, it would be Alice or Emmett. But I was wrong, it was Jasper.

"I went to Phoenix." I said softly. I was expecting some kind of crazy feeling, that guilt of leaving Alice worried…but right now that guilt couldn't overcome my worries for Edward.

"Bella…we were so worried…how come you didn't tell us?" This time, it was Rosalie.

"I didn't want…"I sighed softly. "I didn't want Edward to find us."

Us, that word got the attention of Alice's.

"Us?!" I nodded my head, and her head turned to the little girl by Charlie. Alice slowly walked over to the little girl and kneeled down to Emily's height. "…What's your name?" She asked softly.

Emily was quiet, and all she did was hold on tighter to Charlie and staring at the bed where Edward was laying at. I was even told by Charlie that Emily didn't speak when she went to get him; rather she only pulled him with a worried look on her face.

"She's my daughter." I mumbled softly. "Our…daughter." I said, holding onto Edward's hand even tighter. I didn't know why Edward would suicide but I could a good idea why. It was my fault again, my fault that Edward was so hurt that he had to attempt suicide. I breathed slowly, holding Edward's hand even tighter. I didn't want to leave him, he was mine.

I could hear footsteps behind me, and when I moved my arm slightly I could feel the blood from Edward's earlier incident, I held on tighter to Edward. I could feel a pair of hands on my shoulder before I was mauled away from my love, and slammed right into the wall.

I stared into the eyes of the beholder, I was lifted off the ground and the eyes were filled with flamed of fury.

"Why did you just leave us like that? Do you know how worried we were? Just because you didn't want Mr. Retard here to find you, doesn't mean you have to disappear the face of the Earth Bella!" He shouted at me, but I didn't hear a word he was saying, all I was doing was staring at the being on the bed. Wishing and hoping he would wake up soon enough.

"Emmett! This is the hospital!" That was Esme, I could tell by the sharp, yet motherly tone of hers anywhere. I felt that I was slowly released by Emmett and I quickly ran back to being by Edward's side and I held onto his hand again.

I might of looked like a crazy woman, but I wanted to be with Edward. I don't want to see the tub of blood anymore. I didn't want to see the pale face of Edward's when I found him.

I held onto Edward's warm hands, stroking it. Then I felt it, his finger twitched! I smiled with pleasure, hoping he would move his hands again.

"Edward?! Edward?" I asked, squeezing his hand tightly. Carlisle quickly pulled me away from Edward and started to check on him.

Carlisle took out a small flashlight and opened one of Edward's eyelid and then the other, and checked his pulse.

I could see it now, I could see Edward slowly opening his eyes and adjusting to the lighting of the room.

"…ugh….am I in Heaven? I thought I was going to hell…"

I wanted to giggle, Edward is so silly sometimes. I slowly took the other side of where Carlisle was, and held his hand and smiled. I could feel the tears running down my face, and they were tears of joy for him. "N-No Edward," I whispered softly.

Everybody started to surround the awakening Edward, and Emmett stared at Edward in silence.

"Why did you do that?" Emmett asked softly. I remember, they were best friends before, and it was because of me Emmett punched Edward…is it also my fault that they stopped being friends?

"Emmett? You're here too? Where am I?"

I looked at Edward, wondering if he really did forget these things.

"You're in the hospital Edward." Carlisle explained.

I could see Edward nodding his head gently.

"Carlisle, why am I in the hospital?" he asked softly. He closed his eyes again and it seemed he was thinking.

"Ah, you attempted suicide."

**Edward's POV**

I could hear noises, and beeps. Ugh, there's this shining light in my eye! I could feel warm fingers holding onto my own. That smell…smells really nasty. I opened my eyes, and I could see nothing but the whiteness of the room. I definitely know that I am not in my own room right now, the bed is too hard first of all and second of all I disliked too much white.

Also, what would all these people be doing in my room first of all?

"ugh…Am I in Heaven? I thought I was going to hell…"

I remember one time, Jessica Stanley said I had such a cruel heart that I would most likely go to hell. Hah, she was a fun one.

"N-No Edward…" Her voice was really amazing…it was the sound of an angel.

Then I saw a huge figure, and I knew it was my friend Emmett. "Why did you do that?" I could see he wasn't the only one, there was Alice, Jasper, Charlie and Rosalie too. I wondered, what did I do?

"Emmett? You're here too? Where am I?"

I got the reply from Carlisle. "You're in the hospital Edward." I nodded my head, ah that explains the doctor jacket and the dull colors of this room.

"Carlisle, why am I in the hospital?" I asked, I really don't remember how I got here. I closed my eyes, trying to remember how I got here in the first place. I could barely remember anything. Ugh! My head hurts again.

"Ah, you attempted suicide."

My head hurted, and I felt like I lost weight. I could barely move my body, but when I heard the word suicide. I jumped up like an arrow.

"What?!" My eyes shot wide open and then, in front of me was the angel.

"Edward! Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, and just so beautiful and just so...

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** It's short, I know. Leave me aloneeee. 


	14. The Angel

**A/N**: Okay, to those confused reviews, his name is EDWARD MASEN I was reading other stories while typing this chapter and I wasn't paying attention and so then I typed Edward Cullen, because I was reading a fanfic that used Cullen for Eddie. So that was my little mix-up so I'm sorry.

Also, to those lovely ladies that yelled at me, -snickers- You picked option 2, remember that honeys!

Ah, there was another question. People were wondering, how the hell can Edward forget just by cutting his wrists? Well, I was watching a movie, and there was like this guy who had this short-term memory and he forgot only the one he loved after he had a trauma. So for our little Eddie here, it's because his trauma was that he felt he lost everything and yeah. Sorry if that confused you.

Oh yeah, to those who asked, about how he said she was like an angel, it is just because she was beautiful like one. Never said he remembered her though.

I am so fucking happy right now, because for Chapter 12 I had exactly 150 reviews! Then Chapter 13 I got 63+ Make me happy!!

Oh yeah, after this, it might take me a while longer to update because I really need to update Days are Over and I didn't even start the next chapter yet. D:

I think before I wrote chapter 13, I had this idea stuck in my head and I wrote it out and now it's on Fanfiction. It's a one-shot, called Goodbye. Check it out[:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any way.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **"What?!" My eyes shot wide open and then, in front of me was the angel.

"Edward! Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, and just so beautiful.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Chapter 14: **The Angel

**Third Person POV**

There was a shock between everybody. Was it a shock because Edward Masen suicide for her, and totally forgot who Bella was? Bella stared at Edward, with her brown eyes wide open till it could open no farther. It really pained her to hear him ask her those three words; it was shown all over her face. Edward seemed to still look confused, and he looked around the room.

Carlisle walked over to where Edward was, and used his fingers to pry open the willing Edward's eyelids again and shined the flashlight inside. He sighed softly.

"Edward, can you name everybody you know in the room for me please?" Carlisle slowly backed away from Edward so he could get a good view of each person. Edward nodded his head softly and he could see the angel that was beside him was now in the row with the other people in the room.

"You're Carlisle Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Cullen, Chief Swan, Esme, and Trisha." (Trisha is the nurse)

The nurse seemed to blush faintly, and Edward just gave her a dazzling smile. Bella was trembling, holding on tightly to Emily.

"Edward," Carlisle began," You really don't remember these two?" He asked, pointing at the saddened Bella and the silent Emily. Edward shook his head; he seemed really confused at the question Carlisle asked.

"But I would _love_ to know her." Edward grinned at Bella, and then gave her his famous crooked smile he always used on Bella before.

Alice leaned over to Jasper, and whispered softly. "Is it just me, or is Edward becoming that same old player he was before in high school?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the petite Alice. Alice was scared, scared for Bella. She hasn't seen her best friend in 5 long years and she didn't want to see her again in a hospital and knowing how Edward is acting, she didn't want to never see her friend again.

Emmett looked from one person to the other, and then back at Edward. "Edward…what is your last memory?"

Edward tapped his chin lightly, thinking about what he remembered last. "Ah! I was coming back to Forks because I just finished another successful business and I was coming to celebrate. I was going to find you Emmett, but somehow…I ended up here."

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so badly knowing that now Edward doesn't remember who I am. He doesn't remember our memories…and it might be better off this way. I could feel Emily grasp onto my hand, only hours before, she just found out she had a father that was alive all along, then she finds him in a tub of water with the mixture of his blood and now…now he didn't remember us.

This was an awful way to get to know your father!

Carlisle was tapping his chin, thinking. What he was thinking, I don't know. But now, with Edward not knowing who we are, it wouldn't hurt him. It didn't hurt me that badly…and…and…Emily will be fine with just me….right? And I could tell Emily it was all a lie, that it was all fake just to make Edward happy…and she was only four years old. In four years, she wouldn't even remember what happened on this day. I kneeled down, and held my baby close.

I could feel people were staring at me; they were probably pitying me right now. How everything was going wrong for me in my life. But it all didn't matter; I had Renee, Phil, Emily and Charlie. Everything is fine…I was loved and I love them.

I felt Emily's fragile body snuggle closer to me, for warmth and for the feeling of love she would never get from Edward.

"Momma…I want to go home." She whispered softly, it was faint but I could hear her. I nodded my head softly, there was no use for me to be here anymore. Edward forgot about me, and it was for the better. There would be no one bothering me and Emily anymore. It would just be me and her.

I placed her on my hip, with one hand under her butt to hold her up. I stared at Edward one more time, I would probably never see him in person ever again.

"I…have to go." I whispered softly, and I could see Alice's head snap towards me. I bowed my head at Edward. "It is nice to see you are fine." I could also see the shock on Edward's face. He quickly ran up to me, not caring for the pain in his body.

"Hey Sweetie…why don't you leave your name and number down first? You did save me right? I'd like you thank you…the _right_ way."

I could feel his hand on my cheek, slowly twirling a piece of my hair in between his fingers. The last time I felt this kind of connection between us…I ran away the next day.

"I'm sorry, I don't live here. I don't intend to stay here neither." I whispered softly, and pulled away from him.

I could see nothing like he would of given me if he remembered me, but just a small pout. His eyes were emotionless, but only filled with lust like the day she met him back in high school.

"Mommy….I wanna go home…" Emily said again, pulling me slightly to avert my gaze from Edward. It hurt my heart to know he was the same old Edward, the same old Edward Masen.

Edward looked at Emily and smiled at her. "Hey hon, what's your name?"

"It's none of your beezwacks!"

Edward seemed to look shock, I just held Emily closer. "…I'm going home." I said softly, and quickly left the room. I didn't want to see Alice and her saddened looks she gave me, I didn't want to see the pitied looks Emmett was giving me. I didn't want to see any of those looks!

After we left, I noticed no one came after us. That was good. All I was suppose to do here, was come and take care of Charlie. But all I did was bring trouble with me. I was like a danger magnet, I shouldn't be allowed to go out. I always bring trouble to where I go, I held my daughter tightly.

"Mommy….I want to go back home to Granny…" She said whimpering. She was hurt, I can see that. She wasn't meant for all these things. I never should of agreed to let Edward tell her, that was my second mistake.

My first mistake was….ever falling in love with Edward Masen.

**Edward's POV**

That angel, she was holding a young child. Was it hers? I do not know, but the child was so pretty. I felt bad for the father, he would have a lot of trouble trying to keep her daughter innocent and away from those corrupted boys.

It saddened me to see that little girl so close to the angel, I want to be that close. They looked very much alike though, she had a high nose and beautiful lips shaped the same as the angel. But, she had auburn hair and green eyes. Just like me…

I really hoped this angel wasn't taken, I wanted her to be my next project, my next conquest.

"Edward, can you name everybody you know in the room for me please?" I was confused at such question by Carlisle. But I did it nonetheless.

I looked from one side to another, and seeing all the people in the row. They were all known throughout the town, from the most popular high school kids to the famous people of the town. Except for the angel, if she was known…I would know her. I would definitely know her. She seemed so perfect, from her curves…to her lips. Her lips…they were so full and so rosy red. I wonder how it feels like to have mine against hers.

"You're Carlisle Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Cullen, Chief Swan, Esme, and Trisha." I replied to Carlisle's earlier question, ah Trisha. I haven't seen her in a while.

I had bedded her when I was in my sophomore year and she was in her senior year. Oh yeah! Edward Masen was dealing with the _older_ ladies.

"Edward, you really don't remember these two?"

That angel looked so sad, like she was going to begin to cry. "But I would _love_ to know her." I smirked. I wanted to see how it would look like with her squealing under me.

I could see Alice whispering to Jasper, but I couldn't hear them. I wasn't paying much attention neither; I was just staring at the angel and the young girl.

"Edward…what is your last memory?" Carlisle asked, and at first, I wasn't paying attention and then when I heard the question, I was silent for a moment and then I remembered I was to answer. I snapped my fingers, like I just got it.

"Ah! I was coming back to Forks because I just finished another successful business and I was coming to celebrate. I was going to find you Emmett, but somehow…I ended up here."

That was partly true, I do remember I had to come back for something important and there was another successful business. But I couldn't remember why I came back. I remembered I had a fight with Emmett, but about what to make us not talk and become so tense?

I continued to watch the angel and the little girl, holding each other so close. By her shape, and how she held the young girl…she was probably the mother of this child. Oh how could I not see this at first? They look so much alike, _too_ much alike and even though they might be sisters, why would one have green eyes while the other had brown?

I heard the little girl, praying to go home. I didn't want the angel to go home, I wanted to angel to stay here longer for me to gaze at her beauty. I didn't want them to leave at all, I looked around the room. Hoping for one person to speak up to keep the beauty here, but no one spoke and their eyes were only filled with sadness or pity. Why were they like that, I do not know. I don't think I wish to know neither.

I tried to get her number, and seduce her like I did to many other girls back in the day. She rejected me, I felt this sickening kind of feeling, was she married already? Was she already in so much love to be stupid enough to reject _the_ Edward Masen? I sighed softly, watching as her figure disappear from the room I occupied.

Soon after her, everyone left their good lucks and hopes for me to get well soon enough and left themselves. I laid on the white bed, wondering about the angel. I wanted to know her name, I wanted to know everything about her.

What Edward Masen wanted, Edward Masen got it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Bella's POV**

I arrived back at Charlie's house in about half an hour. Forks were small and the clinic/hospital was not far away. It has been there for the past hundreds of years since Forks was built and it was still there to this day. It was a joy to all of Forks when Carlisle came and took over. Everybody was healing at much faster rate and at a cheaper price. It was just _fantabulous_.

"Momma….are we going to go back to Granny?" Emmy asked me, and I turned my head to face her, and held her tightly.

"After Grandpa Charlie is better from his sickness, then we would go back to Granny okay?"

Emmy nodded her head, and dug her head on m shoulder, using my hair to cover her up. She was so innocent at times, yet so dangerous. I just loved how she was and I could never change how my daughter acts. She was my special little girl and will always be.

I paid the driver and exited the car closing it gently. I lifted up Emmy and walked onto the porch, holding Emmy close. I could hear her soft snoring, sometimes I wish I could sleep as fast as this little girl can. But there was no such luck for me, Edward Masen hunted my dreams so much, I could barely get enough sleep.

I slowly bent down, hoping to not wake up the young girl. I lifted up the blue "Welcome" mat and took out a key. I slowly stood back up and opened the door and kept the key with me. I remember, before I left. Charlie told me, whenever I wanted to come back, I was always welcome and he left a key just for me under the "Welcome" mat.

I entered the small house I was here in the afternoon. The dolls and the cups were all still at the same place. None had moved what so ever. But then, we did rush out the door and didn't arrive home until now.

Thinking about that, got me to think about what happened at Edward's house. Thinking of Edward's house, caused me to think about when I found out about his bet with Lauren. I remember on the plane, he told me it was too late. He found out he was in love with me…

After placing down Emily onto the small bed that use to be mine, I closed the door silently and leaned against it. I slowly slid down and began to sob. It wasn't loud, I couldn't wake up Emily with my cries. I rubbed my eyes to rid of the tears as they came and it made me sad. Edward didn't remember me anymore.

I couldn't cry at the hospital, it would have been too awkward and they would all know something bad was wrong. Just seeing those pitied looks that came from each and everyone of them already made me sad. I didn't want to think about how they would treat me if I began to start crying when Edward said the three words.

Edward Masen was my life, and he still is.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, there is chapter 14 for you. 


	15. Mumie

**A/N:** I am sorry. I am sorry I am sorry.

I had tests ; and many other shitty things lately. So yeah. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!

Anyways, today there was this guy (remember the guy that I said fell down the stairs? Yeah that guy. ) and he "imaginary" bitch-slapped me. So, I kicked him. Just without the "Imaginary". [:

A review/comment is a writer's inspiration. So the more you review the more updates you get. What do you want?

**Disclaimer:** Nope…Natta.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time:** I couldn't cry at the hospital, it would have been too awkward and they would all know something bad was wrong. Just seeing those pitied looks that came from each and every one of them already made me sad. I didn't want to think about how they would treat me if I began to start crying when Edward said the three words.

Edward Masen was my life, and he still is.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Mumie

_Two Months Later_

**Bella's POV**

I was back in Phoenix, in my apartment holding my little girl close to me. Even though Charlie was sick, he knew how much pain I was in staying there in Forks. He knew of all my pain. He told me to go back home. To go back to my heaven with my daughter. I kept in contact with Alice this time, at least now she wouldn't go yelling at me. Though she was upset that I wasn't going to stay in Forks longer, I know she knew how I was feeling, so the lecture of hers wasn't extremely long. I held Emily close, as she watched the news on the TV. But it was more like gossip then news.

"**Mr. Masen!"**

That, caught our attention.

"**We heard you have an engagement with Natalie, the new super-model. Is that true?"**

On the TV we saw Edward. "Mommy…."My little girl said, clutching onto me tightly. Edward was holding a woman, a very beautiful one at that. She was a red-head and her hair grazed her back. She was about 5'8 and Edward, was of course still taller. I could see his arms around her waist, holding the woman close to his own body.

"**Ah yes."** He said, I stared at his beautiful auburn hair that shined when the sun shined upon it. I stared at his luscious emerald colored eyes that reminded me of my daughter. He was engaged now…_engaged_ with another person and _not_ me.

"**What about that little girl you were holding two months ago back at the Seattle airport?"** The mic was stuck into Edward's face, it was amazing that the paparazzi still remembered my little Emily. **"You two did look awfully a lot alike. Was she your daughter, or your little sister?"**

There was a confused look on Edward's face. And in Natalie's eyes, I could see anger boiling up. **"A little girl?"**

"**Ah! Yes!" **The reporter cried out. **"She had beautiful silky auburn hair just like yours, and green eyes like you. She was the most adorable thing ever, we would of thought she was your child, is she not?"**

Edward still had that confused look on his face. **"A child?"**

"**We even have the picture as the proof."** The reported said, before handing the picture to Edward and then the picture blew up in the screen. It was a picture of Edward holding Emily and giving her the fatherly smile. And in the corner of the picture, was the reaction of Edward when he saw the picture. Emily stared at me for a moment, and blinked a bit. "Mommy is that me?"

"No Darling…that girl has freckles. You don't have freckles."

"**When was this taken?"** He asked.

"**About two months ago."** The reporter repeated.

"…**I don't remember her…"** He said softly, holding onto the picture tightly. **"Can I keep this?"**

"**Edward!"**

"**Of…course you can Mr. Masen…"**

I watched as Edward let his grasp on Natalie let go, before he jogged away.

"**Ah, I see Natalie the supermodel did **_**not**_** tame the Masen player!"**

"**WHAT?!"**

"**And we'll see you ne- AH SHE THREW A SHOE AT ME! RUN GUYS, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"**

A blue colored screen came up, and then white letters across. **"We have a difficulty at the moment, thank you for watching."**

I wanted to snicker at that thought of Natalie attacking people. Heh, that is quite funny though.

"Mommy…is Mr. Masen getting married?"

I stared down at the innocence of Emily's face. She fell asleep before we got on the plane and she didn't wake up till after we got home. I thought back to when she woke up, she asked me if we ever went to Forks.

"_Of course not dear, why did you ask that?"_

"_Mommy, are you gonna go to Forks?"_

"_Why would I?"_

"_I thought Grandpa Charlie was sick…"_

"_Grandpa Charlie is so healthy; he can kill two mountain lions!"_

I lied, I know. But I didn't want her to think it was all true. I didn't want her to know what she experienced in Forks was all the _truth_.

"I believe he is, why Emmy?" I asked, hoping she wasn't going to ask _that_ question.

"Is he my daddy?" …God really hates me.

"Emmy…daddy died a long time ago…" I whispered softly, holding her close to me. "He isn't coming back…"

She stared at me; I knew why she asked that. Everybody knew.

I wanted to cheer my baby up, I didn't like seeing her upset, she was meant to be happy, not with the sad face.

"Want to share a kit-kat bar?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. She is my baby, and she's like me, in love with chocolate.** (Chocolate & Gum is my life.)**

Emmy cheered happily and jumped out of my arms and ran towards the kitchen, where we keep the candy.

I smiled happily and watched her, she was adorable and she was all mine. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Mushi Mushi!"

"_Japanese now huh?"_

"Oh yes! How are you darling?"

"_I'm doing well, how is Emmy?"_

"Emmy's doing well, I feel bad for not telling her about Edward…"

"_It's for her own good though Bella. She'll understand."_

"I know…but when she found out before, she was furious at Edward when it should have been me. Then she had to face Edward seeing him in his _own_ blood."

"_Did you hear of his engagement to Natalie?"_

Silence eloped me, I didn't want to think about his engagement. But it will all be fine, he believes that I am with Jacob and he is known to be with Natalie. They match though, both rich. But I could never matched Edward, never in a million years would I be good enough to ever be with Edward. It is as he is god, and I am merely a peasant that didn't even belong 1 meter near him.

"Yes, and they even blew up the picture of the day in Seattle."

"_I know, I saw. She is just so _adorable_ in that little outfit."_

"I'm sorry you didn't get to properly meet her."

"_It's okay…as long as I know you two are okay. I do hope you come back soon."_

"Me too,"

"_Ah, Rosie needs my help. I'll talk to you later Bella."_

"Mmm. Bye Emmett."

**(Surprise?)**

Then there was that soft tone telling the person that the other one had hung up. I stared at the phone and placed it back where it belonged. I looked around the room, wondering why in the world it was taking Emily so long to bring back our loveable candy.

"Emily?" I said softly, no reply. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen and she wasn't there.

"Emmy?" I quickly ran, I ran around the house and looked around all of the rooms. Then I slammed open her door to her room, it was filled with pink cuddles and many other items. But, her pink bunny was missing!

I looked around the room, and found her pink backpack also missing. "EMILY?!" I screamed, I worked so hard for these two months…I couldn't let her disappear! No!

Then when I passed bye her bed…there was a piece of paper. "Buy Mumie…" was all it said, and it was in her crooked little writing. I slowly raised the piece of paper, and it was written in marker, I slowly stroked the letters.

"….Emily….where did you go?"

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Emily's POV**

Backpack: Check

Mr. Wackadoodle: Check

Pigtails: Check

Shoes: Check

Money from Mommy's wallet: Check

I watched my mom, and she was still on the phone with this mysterious person.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to properly meet her."

She was too busy on the phone to notice me, this was the best chance I got. I slowly and quietly opened the door and snuck out. I didn't close the door fully, afraid it would make a noise that would indicate to my mother that I was running away.

My name is Emily Masen Swan. I have the weirdest middle name ever in my entire life. I am four years old and I have auburn hair and green eyes. My mommy has brown hair and brown eyes, I wasn't like her. I asked her how my daddy looked like and she would always tell me he looked like me. She told me, I was the mini-version of my daddy. The scary part is, everybody told me I looked a lot like Edward Masen and just moments ago, there was a picture of me in Edward's arms, in Seattle.

I had a dream, people won't believe me and I thought it was all fake. But that isn't true, I found out it was as real as how polluted the world is. I dreamt of flying to Seattle hidden in the plane and I met _Edward Masen_ in the Seattle airport. Found my mommy, found out that Edward was my daddy and found him…in a not nice way. Then I found myself back in Phoenix and mommy told me it was only a dream and nothing to worry about.

I may be young, but I wasn't stupid. People say, for a four year old I was really smart and I am. But the thing is, my mom isn't. It isn't too be mean or anything but…my mom is clumsy, has short-term memory and doesn't remember much and I saw her grades once and oh ho ho! Three C's and 2 B's. Not a single A on that paper. Even Grandma Renee told me mommy wasn't really the smartest person in the world, and she told me I probably got my smarts from my daddy.

I escaped from the house, oh yeah. My mom has an attention span problem. I looked back, and saw that my mom found out I was missing by now. I wanted to find my daddy, and I knew it wasn't a dream anymore. I even heard her on the phone!

I quickly ran as fast as my two little feet would carry me away from my home. I'm running away to go find my daddy. If my memory served me right, then…daddy doesn't remember me. But that's okay…I'll make him remember. I was mad at daddy for not finding us earlier…but after seeing how much mommy worries for him then he must be a good daddy.

I walked around Phoenix, hoping none of the people I know sees me, or they will send me right back to mommy.

But…where was I? I never been to this part of Phoenix before. I continued to walk and walk…and it got creepier as the moment went by. I wanted to go home…but I wanted to find daddy more.

I continued to walk, and suddenly I bumped into something and I fell down. My eyes widened in horror as I saw what was before my very own eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun Dun Dun! Review bitches! 


	16. Phone Call

**A/N**: Eh. Sorry I didn't update. I got to lazy, and was reading this AWESOME STORY! So suspenseful and so…so orginal! This story is called Internet and it's about…how about you read it? If you lovely reviewers trust me and enjoys a good story you would read this.

**Internet** by **Burymeinblack-x** (Link: http://www.fanfiction(dot)net/s/3748720/1/)

Trust me, you'll enjoy it. But hold onto some tissues and a pillow and a blankie just in case. Some water too! Maybe a bucket for your pee…I was quite scared to go to the bathroom last night. ;

When I did go to the bathroom, while I was peeing there was this extremely frightening music playing. I found it, my brother was watching a movie and the music was coming from that. I stayed up all night reading that story because I was too afraid to not finish it. Call me a dork, but it is only the truth. Gather candy, gather food, gather water and all the things you need because you wouldn't want to leave.

But before I read that, the other reason I didn't update was because my brain cells died.

I read a story called :

**Twila, The Girl Who Waz In Luv With a Vampyre** by** Twilabeautifulpsycotopazcullen (http://www.fanfiction(dot)net/s/3879551/1/)**

Okay, you guys probably know it was a joke and stuff, but it was just _too_ awful. At first I thought it was a joke since it had over 50 reviews, so I went to read the reviews and it was _filled_ with flames. I hated it.

Over 700 reviews!! I am so happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its godly character in any way. Yet, I still claim the rights over oxoemilyoxo no matter what she says.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last time:** But…where was I? I never been to this part of Phoenix before. I continued to walk and walk…and it got creepier as the moment went by. I wanted to go home…but I wanted to find daddy more.

I continued to walk, and suddenly I bumped into something and I fell down. My eyes widened in horror as I saw what was before my very own eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Phone Call 

(Guess whose POV this is.)

I yawned softly, and rolled onto my side thinking about the past events. It hurts me to see all my friend hurt, especially Bella. Bella is innocent and she was pulled into the game with no regret. Though, she did end up with something special.

"Phone Call!" I heard, and I knew it was directed to me because there was no other person in this house other than the two of us. Yes, only the two of use. We've been living alone for a few years, about two years ago. We wanted our privacy and the quietness from the other couple who would _never_ shut up during the night. We may be loud, but lord! They are the loudest people I ever heard. I turned to my side and groaned softly, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Emily…gone." Was all I heard.

"Bella! Bella! What did you say?" I asked worriedly, no way.

"She's gone god damnit! She ran away from home!" I could see Bella and her hysterical face right now, but anyone would be like her knowing that their daughter was missing.

"Calm down Bel-"

"Calm down?! God forbid, but this isn't YOUR child. You could say calm down, but no parent _can_ calm down!" she screamed. I never seen Bella like this before and it was way worse then seeing her at the hospital with the Edward accident. At least she was quiet and we knew where the person we needed was.

"Bella. When did she run away?"

"This morning." She was beginning to calm down.

"Okay, tell me everything." I replied, sitting up in my bed.

"After a phone call, I went to go look for Emily because I told her to go get a kit-kat bar and she was fine really. Afterward, I couldn't find her and I went into her room and her Mr. Wackadoodle was mi-"

I snorted with laughter. _Wackadoodle?_ Dear lord, what did Bella teach Emily?

"Don't you dare laugh at that name!"

I shut my mouth, and controlled my laughter. "Continue." I commanded.

"After I found her _bunny _missing, I also found other items missing as well. Such as some clothes, her shoes, _my_ wallet, and her pi-"

"Bella! Kids aren't supposed to know where our money is!"

"Stop interrupting god damnit!" She screamed, "Okay. Her pink backpack was also missing. And there was a note. It said Bye Mommy."

"Wow, she knows how to write? Smart girl."

"No, it was b-u-y m-u-m-i-e."

"Oh."

"Stop distracting me!"

"Sorry?"

"How are we going to find her?" She asked, at least she was calmer…

"I don't know…" I replied. "I really don't know…"

"Oh please…I really need to find her. Please Emmett…please help me."

**(Not to be a smartass or anything, but I bet you all were thinking this was either Jasper or Alice because of the loud "noises" at night weren't you?)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Edward's POV**

I sighed as I sat in the park, thinking about the picture I saw. The girl…she was that girl at the hospital with the angel. I remember, always hoping that the angel would come and look for me and visit me again but she never did. When I was discharged from the hospital, I asked Emmett and Jasper, but no help at all. They told me, they knew nothing of the girl. I ask everybody but no one knew, it made me upset because it meant I really couldn't find her anymore. It was like all evidence of her existence of the angel and the little girl was _gone_. **(Sound familiar?) **Until now, that is. Right in front of me was proof, was evidence that the little girl and the angel was real. Even though I do not remember when I took the picture, but I remember the green eyes and the auburn pigtails extremely well.

I stared at the picture of the little girl, people said she looked like me…and I think she does too. She's so beautiful…she's…_Emily_. Wait…where did that come from? I shook my head gently, and stared at the little girl again. Comparing her, to me. She did look a lot like me, but her lips were different…and her nose. Other than those…she looked like a mini-me. Ha-ha… a mini-me. It was unbelievable yet…so believable.

I stared closer at the picture, and I noticed her backpack… EMS was written on it. Was her name really Emily then? And what's with the pink fluffiness…yes it was adorable on the little girl but _everything_ was pink. Including the bunny's outfit!! That was just _too_ much pink. The angel is pretty, but horrible with the sense of fashion.

"_The lady was indecent and my father's hands were all over her." Edward answered. "My mom came down with a suitcase, and she held my hand and sad, and these were her exact words, 'Eddie, baby. We're going to go on a field trip okay?' But, I knew we were leaving. We left my father for about a week, before his private army found us and dragged us back. Father questions my mother, why she would do something so foolish while I was there. I understood. She exploded all her feelings, and all his cheatings and he __blamed__ her."_

_Bella gasped softly._

"_That night, my mother Elizabeth Cartin Masen and my father Edward Senior Masen died." _

_Bella's eyes widened in terror. Bella held Edward closer to her body and he snuggled closer to feel more of her warmth._

"_It was…also my birthday." Edward whispered softly._

"_Have you been living alone since then?" To match the volume of his voice, Bella replied in a soft voice._

_He nodded softly, his lids closing down. He didn't seem to care if his house was trashed. "I told nobody, nobody at school knows and nobody in my family knew how __I__ felt. They still think I know nothing of my father's cheating, but I wasn't an idiot in the house. Mother made it too obvious." _

"_I love you…"_

"Angel?" I blinked softly; all of a sudden I could feel that memory pulling on my mind, telling me to remember. Not to forget. "I…told someone of my past?" I held my head, while the other hand held the picture. I could feel my heart beginning to hurt. "Did I know Angel before?"

"_I love you Bella…."_

Is that Angel's name? Bella…that was an original name…I never heard of it elsewhere. It must be angel. It must be! Was I confessing my love to Angel? Did I happen to know Angel before?

"_I am sorry Mr. Masen, but I am named Mary, I am not this Bella you speak of."_

I grabbed my head again, as another one of these voices talking. It was angel's voice again…is her name _Bella_ or _Mary_? Which one was it?!

I tried to think, but as I thought harder my head hurts worse.

"_If you ever have any headache, remember…don't think too hard."_

So the doctor knew…!

I grabbed my head again, I wanted to remember! I knew Angel!

**Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" I asked, trying to use my "normal" voice.

"_Edward, where the hell are you?! You just ca-"_

"Natalie…I'm breaking off the engagement. Things came up."

"_What?!"_

"You heard me." I said, before hanging up the phone.

**Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I shouted into the phone, when I opened it.

"…"

"Natali-"

"_Daddy…"_ I heard. My eyes went wide.

"Hello? Hello? Who's this?"

"_Da-"_ Then it was cut, there was that tone indicating the other party had hung up.

"Hello?!" I screamed into the phone, and then it rung again. I quickly picked it up.

"Who is this?! Emily?!"

There was an intake of breath on the other side.

"Hello?"

"_You heard from Emily?"_

It was my angel, my _angel._

"There was a phone call…all I heard was Daddy…and then it was gone…just like that."

Then I began to hear sobs on the phone, and they were cries that pained me to hear. "Hello?"

"_Oh my god! Please Edward! You have to help me find my little girl….she ran away. Oh god, oh god! Please!"_

"…Be-Bella?"

"_You remember us! Please…you have to help find her…she's the only thing I got…please Edward…help me find…__**our**__ little girl…"_

I heard the "our" perfectly clear, was Bella my lover? Was Emily _my_ child then? Yes. My angel just admitted that Emily was _my_ little girl.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm Leaving it here. D: Dun Dun dun! How did Emily get Edward's cell phone number? What happened to Emily? How is this all going to turn out??! Oh and whoever figures out the song of Edward's ringtone gets the next chapter dedicated to them. [; 


	17. The Kidnapper

**A/N**: And the answer to my previous questions is….! THE BAD TOUCH BY BLOODHOUND GANG! DUN DUN DUN DUN!

The list got _too_ long. _Some_ people –coughcough- used _Google_ and I wasn't happy about that. Oh, you're probably thinking how I know? Some decided to tell me my question wasn't hard and they found the answer on GOOGLE!

To you idiots out there, you're **not** suppose to use google!!

Also, to people that thought it was Discovery Channel, honeys, I thought it was discovery channel too. D: But then I found out it was "The Bad Touch" I don't even get it! It should be called Discovery Channel! T.T

800 reviews! Make me happy and get it to a 1000 before it ends:D You guys love me…right? –deadsilence-

Oh yeah, to those that do not sleep at night because of my cliffies, well your going to have one hell of many nights trying to sleep because I am not nice! MWHAHAHA! I may of mentioned in the first chapter that I am not evil, but I have never said I was nice neither. ;D And it also makes me wonder, to those who read my A/N's and reviews…put a K and a 3 which makes a heart at the end of your review and you shall get the next chapter dedicated to you. This time, it's not going to be so easy. It's going to be the first one, the fifth one, then tenth, then fifteenth, the twentieth(sp?) and finally the last one before I write the next chapter. Good luck!

One more thing, these stories are **unedited** meaning, I have **no** editor. My grammar sucks, I know! I have run-on sentences, I KNOW! I have spelling errors, or grammatical errors, I KNOW! But, being the lazy author I am, I do not edit them. Even my teacher ( school essay) said my grammar wasn't good.

But who cares! You guys still love me right? –deadsilence-

D:

WHERE ARE THE FUCKING RIGHTS? D:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than oxoemilyoxo.

This chapter is dedicated to a lot and a lot of people. Except for the people that used GOOGLE!!

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **_"You remember us! Please…you have to help find her…she's the only thing I got…please Edward…help me find…__**our**__ little girl…"_

I heard the "our" perfectly clear, was Bella my lover? Was Emily _my_ child then? Yes. My angel just admitted that Emily was _my_ little girl.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Kidnapper**

Edward stared at Bella, and Bella stared at Edward. The lights were dim, and there were silence around them. Not to mention, police officers, the FBI, the Cullen family, the Swan family and some detectives. It has been 5 hours since Edward last received a call from Natalie, then Emily, then Bella. So far, there were no other phone calls. Right now, Emily was reported missing and hopefully she wasn't kidnapped or some sort. But everyone in the family is here right now and no one had her, and they were worried.

"Can you really trace the phone call?" Edward asked, it was probably the millionth time Edward asked the FBI.

"Yes Mr. Masen." The male replied, during those five hours Edward kept on asking every ten minutes. There was still no phone call, where had Emily gone?

"Maybe she's at her friend's house…" Alice said softly.

"Negative."

"Maybe…she's at the beach." Jasper suggested.

"Negative."

"Did you look at the park?" Renee asked, she knew her grand-daughter loves to go to the park to relax a little when she was upset.

"Positive."

"Is everyone that knows Emily is here?" The other FBI agent asked, staring at Bella most likely.

"No, the _whole_ world that watches that gossip shows would know Emily." Bella replied with venom obviously dripping.

"Can you only say Negative and Positive?" Rosalie asked, directing the question towards the FBI agent that said nothing other then negative and positive.

"Negative."

"Can I punch you?"

"Negative?"

"Can't I not punch you?"

"Positive."

"…Okay!" Rosalie said happily before she walked over, but of course was stopped by Emmett who wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back. "Honey, control yourself."

"Bu-"

"Don't but me Rosalie!" Emmett snapped.

"Em-Emmett?" Rosalie asked softly, she seemed quite surprise at Emmett's outburst at her.

"Emmett honey, calm down." Esme said, in her usual motherly tone. Just with a gaze, the two couple sat down in silence.

**Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts**

Emmett turned over to Edward with a grin, "Nice ringtone bro." Emmett said, before chuckling.

Usually, Edward would retort back in a fun way but seeing that Bella was here he couldn't seem to do it. All he could do was blush slightly and stare at the officer. "Shall I answer?"

The police nodded their head, and Edward answered befo-

**I'm getting horny now!**

Edward quickly flipped open the phone, his face growing even redder then before. "He-Hello?"

(The words italics is the other person on the phone)

"_Is this Edward Masen?"_ This person wasn't stupid at all, they used a machine to override their voice and now they just sounded like an alien with an extremely high voice.

"Ye-Yes." Edward replied, holding the phone tightly. The police officers were listening to the conversation on the machine with headphones while the others just sat closer, hoping to hear what the other person was saying. Bella, she was right next to Edward learning close to him.

"_I have your daughter right now. I do believe that you received a phone call earlier indicating that I have your daughter."_

Bella gasped, and grabbed the phone tightly. "Oh dear lord! Please don't hurt my baby! I'll give you anything!"

"_B- Anything you say? I want Edward to cancel the engagement between him and Natalie, second. I want Edward to give me $13 million dollars. Third, I want Edward to bring the money to me at the bay outside of his manor."_

"Yes!" Edward cried, before grabbing the phone again. "We'll do anything…please just don't harm little Emily."

"_Heh, as long as you have what I want then your daughter won't be harmed. Also, if I find you have contacted the police about this, then your daughter will _die_."_

"I understand."

Then the tone came indicating the other have hung up. Edward looked at Bella, and stared at her trembling figure, at least right now we knew that Emily was alive.

* * *

**A/N**: I know that this chapter is short(reallyshort)…but it has to be just to be ready for the awaiting chapters….mwhahaha! 

REVIEW OR I SHALL BITE YOU.

Or, I just won't update...for a very long time. xD


	18. Faux

**A/N**: Heh. Not a lot of people put my K3 D: I was slightly upset. I was hoping for more, but…-sigh- oh well. No babies, I'm not a vampire. I wish I was one so I can finish a whole lot of shit faster but I'm not.

People are guessing who the kidnapper is…and you'd never believe who it is! Hahahaha!

_No_ one would be able to guess it right, but it _is_ a character from the Twilight series.

I love today at school… it was…awesome.

Oh yeah, don't worry…I won't pull a trick like what I did in Memory of Life, oh no Emily….it'd be something _much_ different.

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Twilightfan1**

**Annabelle244233**

**Emotional-dreamer**

**Cyh Scaevola**

Oh my, we didn't make it to twenty. I had over 71 reviews and I only received **19** hearts. :

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was the owner of sexy and hot Edward…but I am not.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time:**_ "Heh, as long as you have what I want then your daughter won't be harmed. Also, if I find you have contacted the police about this, then your daughter will _die_."_

"I understand."

Then the tone came indicating the other have hung up. Edward looked at Bella, and stared at her trembling figure, at least right now we knew that Emily was alive.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Faux

**KPOV** (Kidnapper…)

I leaned against the mailbox, holding a bag that wouldn't stop wiggling. Ugh, I just hated that and I wish it would stop already. It was really tempting me to kill it right at that spot, but no…if I killed it then I wouldn't receive the money…and I wouldn't see Edward. I knew if I saw Edward then he would fall in love with me all over again and marry me!

Oh…right now I can just feel Edward's soft lips slowly trailing down my body…I flushed slightly and I could feel myself getting hornier. I stared at the bag, and scoffed. I really hoped Edward doesn't have a daughter, if he really did then I wouldn't be so happy. I'd be the so called "Evil Stepmother" and I was too _beautiful_ to be like that woman in that Cinderella story. No, I wouldn't be an evil stepmother…but that girl would just have the most horrible experiences of her life!

I sighed again, wondering when Edward was going to show up. I wanted to see his face, I wanted to feel his body and mine together moving as one…ohhhh.

"Hello?" came a silky voice, and I just knew that this was my Edward's voice. Nothing could be more perfect then _his_ voice. His voice was so angelic and so musical…it's a no wonder that he was famous. But once I marry him, I'll become famous too…I'd be…

**Jessica Stanley Masen**

(Dun, Dun, Dun)

**x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

I drove my car in silence, and I could feel the sweat slowly dripping from my forehead, if I did something wrong…Emily might be killed. If the killer found out that we had the police contacted all along, then Emily will also be killed. There is a lot of ways for the killer to decide to kill our daughter…_our_ **precious** daughter.

We had to play everything carefully, I just knew it that something bad was going to happen. The police and all agents that belonged to the FBI is still in contact with us, and only one or two is going to be at the place where we meet just to seem like a normal couple out on a date, they were there to protect me just in case, and even save Emily away.

Our top priority…is to save Emily.

_Bella was sobbing into my chest and she kept on repeating the same words. "Emmy is okay…" over and over again. It was nice having her so close to me, yet saddening knowing there is extra space saved in our arms for little Emily._

"_We have to make the kidnapper believe that you didn't contact us yet."_

"_Positive."_

"_No," I said softly, holding Bella closer. "You're fired; I cannot risk my daughter's life on the line just to catch them."_

"_But what about little kids in the future? If we let that man go loose, then they could kidnap another child and bring a much more horrid fate to their families."_

_I thought about that, but right now all I wanted to do is save Emily with her being safe and sound._

"_He-He's right Edward…" Bella whispered, slowly looking up at me. I stared down with horror deepened in my eyes. "You want to risk Emmy's life?"_

"_N-no…bu-but what about…ot-other kids?"_

_I stared at Bella, and held her close._

"_Bella is right Edward, just trust the police they know what they are doing." Jasper said softly, hugging the small pixie-like girl close to him._

_I stared at Jasper, then I held Bella close again. I closed my eyes and then I could see a picture…it was Bella sleeping on my bed. She looked so innocent…and she was so beautiful just sleeping there with a smile on her lips._

"_Edward…"_

I knew I was slowly regaining my memories with Bella, oh god. How could anybody forget her in the first place? She was an angel…and angel no one would ever be willing to for-

_I smiled softly, trying to hold back the tears from before. "Can you call me daddy instead?"_

_That got in her mind, suddenly the reason why her middle name was Masen got through her head._

"_Yo-You're my daddy?" She asked softly, then turned her head to Bella. Bella nodded her head at Emily as approving the idea that I was telling Emily._

_I hugged her tightly and she growled. She pushed me away from her and she ran towards Bella as if I was poisonous if she stayed any longer._

"_I hate you! You left me and mommy all alone for all those years!" She shouted, Bella seemed surprised. "I only forgave you because you were with god, but you were here all along!"_

_She quickly took her bag and her bunny and hid behind Bella's leg._

_Hearing those words coming out of her mouth really hurted, I could feel that clenching feeling my heart gave me._

"_Em-"Bella began, but I interrupted her._

"_It was my fault…I don't blame you for disliking me Emmy…"_

"_Only family and friends call me that." She hissed, sometimes it makes me wonder if she was really a four year old, but that really hurt._

_I watched as they left the car, and I slowly dug my face into my hands and sobbed. I could feel my heart breaking into millions of pieces, not only could I not retrieve Bella home, but I couldn't retrieve Emily neither._

_I was hated by the ones I love the most._

-get…

I placed my hand at my heart, and I grabbed on tightly to the wheel. Did Emily actually say those words to me?

I arrived at the bay, and exited my car. There were the two "couple" there like there was suppose to, and I held onto the suitcase tighter. Waiting for the kidnapper to arrive. When I stood at the bay I stared at the ocean…does Emmy still hate me?

"Edward…" I quickly turned my head, I knew that voice ANYWHERE!

"Jessica?!"

"Ah, hello Edward." She said, waving her fingers at him, while her other hand held the bag that continued to wiggle. "Do you have the money?"

Edward nodded, and stared at the bag, oh god…how could anybody have the heart to put a child in a bag?

"I also have one more request…."

"Give me Emily first." I snarled.

She rolled her eyes and put out her hand. "Money."

I threw the suitcase at her, and she threw the bag at me. Luckily, I caught it and once I caught the bag the "couple" went into action and tackled Jessica to the floor.

"SHIT!" She swore, when she was about to check the money and opened the suitcase, the two agents tackled her down and the suitcase flew and slammed right into the ground, the so called "money" inside flew all out and revealed that it was only white paper.

"You lied!" She screamed, "You lied Edward!"

This was the reason why I dumped her…

I quickly opened the bag, and to my surprise…it wasn't Emily…

(Tempted to leave it at here…)

I dropped the bag full of snaked quickly and stormed over to Jessica.

"Where the hell is my daughter?!" I screamed, I wanted to know where Emily is _now_.

Jessica stared at me, while she was being locked up in cuffs.

"Heh, you want to know where your little Emily is? I don't know either…"She whispered softly.

"I hacked into your phone, and I heard your conversation with your little Emmy and I saw a picture of her…I wanted you to myself Edward…you belong to ME!" she squealed slightly when one of the agents put the cuffs on too hard.

"Where the fucking hell is my daughter?!" I shouted again.

"I LIED." She shouted. "I don't know where she is! She might as well be dead _rig_-"

**Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff**

I answered my phone quickly, and listened. "Yes?"

"_Edward!"_ It was Bella…._ "The kidnapper you have is a fake! We just received a video at your home and it was a video of our Emily being tied up in this dark room! It's a man! He even had Emily say things to us…oh god Edward!"_

My eyes were widened, and I stared at Jessica. She was a fake, a faux. She wasn't the one we wanted…Emily…

"What did the kidnapper want?"

"…_F-For you to gi-give up…your co-company…"_

I could here she whispered it, like there was hope I would agree.

"We'll…save her Bella. I promise…"

* * *

Review if you love me.

Oh oh, the other day...someone thought I was 16...am I really 16? Here's another question. What grade am I in? and How old am I? You'll get the next chapter dedicated to you if you guess right... ;D


	19. Propose

**A/N**: Okay. Hai. Bye.

* * *

Bella tackled Edward and kissed him furiously. "Oh who cares about Emily! I only need you and you only need me."

"I know Bella…let's have hot sex and forget all about Emily! Who cares if she dies!"

And they had sex all night and they all died. Boom.

**The End

* * *

**

That's your chapter 19, get over it that's the ending too.

What? Stop bugging me! Ughhh! Want more than that? Are you saying that Bella is like that? That Alice would kill them if they ever did that? Yeah, but so what? THIS IS MY STO- -sees an angry mob of reviewers with torches and pitchforks-….I mean. Of course that's not chapter 19! Let's get to chapter 19 now….

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I have no sense of humor, and I am not Stephenie Meyer and I hate YOU.

-sees mob again-

I mean…I LOVE YOU!

* * *

**Dedication:**

Bridget Honey…you forgot to sign in and I being the lazy ass I am, didn't go looking for your nickname. :

HazelLove

Vera Rose

xTwilighTxNewMooNxEclipsEx

UndersevingSoul

Midgie.onlyYOU

Oxoemilyoxo

Anita Reese

Techinicallyallie

Edward-and-bella-4-eva

For people that only guessed 14, you needed my grade too. Both of them needed to be right ;D Also…these were all BEFORE I began to update. Sorry to those who have guessed right.

**I am 14 years old and in Grade 9

* * *

**

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time:**

"What did the kidnapper want?"

"…_F-For you to gi-give up…your co-company…"_

I could here she whispered it, like there was hope I would agree.

"We'll…save her Bella. I promise…"

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Propose

**Edward's POV**

"_Mommy! Daddy! Save me!" Emily screamed, wiggling in her chair. Her body was tied to a chair, and her eyes were blindfolded, but you could see it was slightly wet from her tears. Her cheeks were wet, and trails of dried up tears could be seen._

"_Mommy! I promise I won't run away again…I wanna go home I wanna go home…I wan-" and then the kidnapper appeared with a ball gag in his hand. You could see the roughness of his hand and his broad body. He was wearing all black and there was a ski mask that covered his whole face including his hair. He placed the red ball gag into Emily's mouth and she choked slightly, whimpering for the air she needed. Finally she was able to breath through her nose, but she continued to cry._

"_If you want her home safely Ms. Swan…you would want to tell Mr. Masen to give up his company or I will be very kind to kill your daughter. If he doesn't give it up in about 10 days, then you would receive her body the day after…" The voice was full of anger, yet it was a voice no one could tell. His voice was changed and it gave the words in more of a alien kind of sound._

_Then the rainbow tones came up, indicating that the video was over._

Bella shrieked in fear, this was our tenth time watching this video with the police. After the run-in with the fake kidnapper, and she was sent to prison for false information and trying to ransom for something she didn't do, she was going to be there for a year. I really hoped it would have been longer, but all she was guilty for was false information.

Lucky bitch.

I held Bella close to my body and I could feel her warmth that emitted from her body, I could even smell the scent on her body, the same old smell she had from before. I closed my eyes and held her close, we couldn't lose each other. Neither could we lose our daughter…our daughter.

This kidnapper knew every move of ours, he knew that Bella was going to be alone that day when I went to find the fake kidnapper…he knew just when to send the tape. Was he watching us? Or was he one of us?

It scared me to think that one of our family or friends would be doing this? Was it Natalie trying to scare us off and make me marry her instead?

But then…why would she want _me_ to give up my company?

Maybe it was Lauren coming back for revenge…

No…Lauren Mallory is married…she married Tyler Crowley so there was no possibility that it was her.

But this person wants me to give up my company…maybe it was my rival James. James…! It must be James that want me to give up my company since the Masen family company is first in the stock market, he must be jealous and kidnapped my daughter so James Company could be first if we drop out…

God damnit!

Bella shrieked again, I couldn't bear to hear the sounds of my angel in pain, I was in pain too but this was just too much.

"Bella, let's go to bed…" I whispered softly. I wanted her to rest; she hasn't gotten a good rest since Emily was kidnapped.

Bella stared up to me with fear in her eyes, and they weren't the colorful and cherry brown I use to always see, it was dark and gruesome in her eyes. "B-But Edward….E-Emmy…"

I held her hand and pulled her up slightly, I could feel the officers staring at us. "Bella, with us here they won't be able to focus at all. We're just distracting them and you're really tired…look at you." I said, slowly stroking her cheek…I don't remember when but I remember someone saying that their wife's cheek was as soft as a baby's bottom…and I could say the same for Bella. Her skin is always so nice and smooth. I just love the touch…

(**Yes…I got that from hitched…just had to.)**

"_Hey Bella…" I whispered softly, in front of me was a beauty and although she seemed entranced she still looked extremely beautiful. "Would you like to come to a party of mine?" I asked softly, placing one of my index fingers under her chin and lifting it up._

"_..I.." I could hear her answer to me, but I saw my moment, my chance to kiss this beauty. I was going to get her into my bed no matter what; I was going to win the bet. I slowly lifted her chin even higher, and dipped my head down placing my own lips on top of hers. She seemed, inexperienced or she just wasn't as wild as Lauren is. Fun._

"_Don't do that!" suddenly she pushed me away, and I almost fell! Arugh! Aggressive much? Maybe she needed an anger management class! But, still beautiful nonetheless. I could still picture her butt moving all over the place. Ah… I watched as she ran away from me with a grin. This…was going to be fun._

Bella turned her head up to me, and I smiled back at her. "Come on…" I whispered softly, that memory I just got back was repulsive. Even though I could taste her lips on me right then…I couldn't help but think it was all a _joke_. It made me wonder, was this the reason why she left me? Why…I was alone?

I slowly held her delicate body in my arms, as I lead her up to my room. Why I made that bed, I do not know anymore. But right now, all I do know is that I love her. I love my Bella, and we would get our little angel back safe and sound no matter what. I entered the room and I heard a slight gasp coming from Bella. I stared down at her, and there was a wave of shock upon her face.

"You never changed your room?" I heard, and I shook my head. I looked up, and I could see everything in their place, I never knew why I never wanted to change it, but now I do. It was because it was a memory to remember that Bella was on my bed before and she said she liked my room.

"Still…clean." I blinked at Bella, and looked around my room. I guess one could say it was clean…but I would never think of this dump as "clean".

I slowly led her over to the bed and laid her down and smiled, and laying down right next to her slowly stroking her bits of hair.

"Don't worry Bella…we'll save Emmy…I promise you. Then…we'll be a family and we'll go on a vacation and forget about what happened this week…" I whispered softly. I wondered if she would be willing to marry me, would she be willing to be with m e and only me.

"Bella…"I kept the same tone, "will…you marry me?" I asked, holding her body close to mine. I could feel the tenseness on her body, was she hesitant to marry me?

"Yes…"I heard, and I was happy. She just agreed to marry me. I hugged her tightly and placed my chin at the top of her head.

"Once we retrieve Emmy back…we'll be a real family. I promise you Bella."

I could feel her head nod, "sleep Bella…sleep."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Bella's POV**

After Edward proposed to _me_ I couldn't help but not say no. I love him, I truly did and he promised me he would bring Emmy back. I would still love him if he was rich or poor, because he would always be Edward Masen no matter what.

"sleep Bella…sleep."

I nodded my head, and leaned closer to him. My body was against his and I could smell his scent on him. It was really nice and I never want to leave this spot right now. He now belonged to me, and Emmy and no one else.

Not Lauren, not Natalie and surely not Jessica.

I slowly closed my eyes, and feeling his arms around me soothed me better for slumber.

**1 Hour Later**

"…asleep. Can't they come back later?" I heard, and hearing that delicate voice I knew who it belonged to. It belonged to no one other than my god, Edward Masen.

"He said he hasn't seen his god-niece in a while and he wanted to talk to her about the kidnapping thing. He said he's really worried for her." I didn't know who that person was talking about, but not having Edward beside me was making me quite unhappy. I wanted his arms around me…and even though this bed still smells like him…I wanted the real thing next to me.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Fine, I'll wake her up and we-"

"No…Edward…I'm awake." I said, yawning slightly. I looked towards the door and at there was one of the FBI agent. It was the one that Rosalie wanted to hit. Oh, so he actually can talk… "Who is it?" I asked, yawning again. I patted my mouth, covering it for the decency.

"A man name Laurent."

* * *

**A/N:** People always say I leave cliffhangers…do I? D:

Review please. Sorry for the late update.


	20. Enter Laurent

**A/N**: Okay. I am totally, and truly sorry for the wait. I got lazy, I admit that. I slept, and had headaches and was unhappy for the unnatural lowered amount of reviews. I know it's the holidays and people are busy, and stuff. But, being the meanie I am, I was unhappy and was sulking. Then, when I told my friend that I was lazy, he said that was the difference between us. The part where I am lazy and he will continue to write on no matter what blah, blah, blah.

So, I talked to him on the phone and somehow we got on the subject of his little brother and somehow I said "I'd rape him." And then he told his little brother that and his little brother screamed…oh lord it sounded like a girl and my cousin stared at me weirdly.

Yeah.

And I've been sick for quite a while and I'm STILL sick.

* * *

**Dedication**:

Okay, being the idiot that I am, I forgot their screen names. So, there's Shaniqua (?) and Kayla. The reason, they were the first to IM me on AIM so they're special. xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, the great creator of Twilight.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **"Fine, I'll wake her up and we-"

"No…Edward…I'm awake." I said, yawning slightly. I looked towards the door and at there was one of the FBI agent. It was the one that Rosalie wanted to hit. Oh, so he actually can talk… "Who is it?" I asked, yawning again. I patted my mouth, covering it for the decency.

"A man name Laurent."

* * *

**Chapter 20**: Enter Laurent.

**Bella's POV**

I gasped at the name, and nearly jumped up in joy. "Mommy's god-brother is here?!" I squealed happily, Uncle Laurent was the best ever. He was like an uncle I never had, but then I really didn't have any uncles…

I could remember that Uncle Laurent was always there for me whenever I had troubles and even though he might be slightly weird in the mind, he was still the best. He would always be able to relate to me and my problems and…he was just the best!

I quickly jumped out of the bed, not caring for the weird looks I was given by Edward and his guards; I couldn't wait to see the same old Uncle Laurent!

"Whooooot!" I shouted, and ran past Edward and his guards and down the stairs; I could feel their stares had grown worse. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, huffing and puffing. When I arrived there, I could see him. He looked the same as he always did so many years ago, before I moved back to Forks. He still had the same glossy hair he always did and his skin tone was still pale and olive colored. It would be weird to call a man beautiful, but you had to admit, my Uncle Laurent _is_ beautiful.

I quickly attached myself onto him, and he hugged me tightly and it was so tight, I could barely breathe anymore.

"A-air…" I gasped out, and I could hear his silent laughter fill my ears. I could feel his muscles against my body. I didn't know why, but hugging my uncle always gave me this great feeling inside and completely calmed me down. I forgot all my problems when I hug him and right now, I shouldn't forget but I want to.

"Uncle Laurent!" I squealed out, he still treated me like I was a child and he swung me around in a helicopter way. Even though he's my uncle, he's only 8 years older then me. But then, it is normal if you think about it. Mommy had me when she was 19 and right now I'm only 21. Perfectly fine…right?

"Bella!" He laughed again, and it was slightly louder this time. "My, my, have you grown heavier?"

I blushed heavily, and I could feel the heat on my cheeks when he spoke. "Uncle Laurent!" I gasped out.

He chuckled and slowly let me down from the height he brought me to. He ran his fingers through my brown hair and ruffled it. "Ah, same old Bella I see." He gave me a crooked grin and I only thought Edward could pull that off.

I heard a soft cough from the top of the stairs, and everyone turned around and I could see my god standing there.

_Emily_

_Edward_

_Kidnapper_

All the happiness suddenly disappeared, I slowly dropped my head and I looked down at my shoes, finding a sudden interest in them.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I could hear Uncle Laurent ask me, and I could feel his bulky arm slowly pulling me towards his body again. I heard a soft growl, before…"What did you do to Bella?"

"I did nothing to her…" I could hear his silky voice, and just hearing it sometimes dazzled me in my most horrible states.

"Why is she so upset then?"

"Emily is missing…"I whispered out softly, my daughter was missing and for a moment there, I forgot about my daughter completely. I could feel a pair of arms quickly swept me off my feet, and pulled me into their body. Their scent…I knew that wasn't Edward, and my head was still down. I would always remember their comforting feeling no matter where I was.

"It's okay Bella…"I heard a soft whimper coming from him, and he was slowly stroking the pieces of my hair. "Who is Emily?"

I never contacted him…I haven't talked to him in so long, I never told him of Emily. "…Ou-Our…Da-daughter…" I stuttered out, before I began to cry.

"I got your pregnant?!" He screeched out, "When did I have sex with you!?"

"N-No!" Edward shouted out, "My…daughter." He said softly, but I couldn't see how he looked like, I was still buried into Laurent's chest. "Emily is our…daughter."

I nodded my head, as if I was agreeing with Edward. Laurent made a soft 'oh' sound, a reply to what we said. "What happened to her Bella?"

"kid-kidnapped…."

I could feel Laurent hugging me tighter, "Oh my Bella…Bella…Bella. You'll find her, don't worry. God is with you." I could hear Laurent whisper to me, "She'll be fine."

I nodded me head, I really hoped so.

Edward led Laurent to the living room after he let me go from his grasp and we all sat on the couch. I sat on the larger third seat one with Edward beside me and his arms were around me, and it made me feel like he was proclaiming that I was his and no one else's. Was he jealous?

Laurent sat on the other side of us, in that one-seater and he was eyeing us in a weird way.

"When was she kidnapped?"

Edward sighed softly, "All that information is secret now, since this now included the police."

I wondered why Edward didn't want Laurent to know, did he not trust my god-uncle?

"Ah, I see."

I wanted to change the subject, yet I couldn't get myself to stop thinking about Emily. I already feel like a cruel mother to forget about her kidnapped daughter when she saw her god-uncle and I can't do that again. I felt Edward hug me tighter.

The maid came in and slowly placed down three cups of coffee before us and slowly retreated. Uncle Laurent took a sip from his coffee and starred at me again. "…I think I should come back…at a better time."

"We will welcome you again with open arms." Edward replied and slowly released me and stood up.

Uncle Laurent stood up with him, and Edward led Uncle Laurent towards the front door.

I just sat there and pondered on one thought, did Edward not trust him?

**EPOV**

"I think I should come back…at a better time." He said.

Of course he should come back at a better time!

"We will welcome you again with open arms." I replied, and tried to give him a nice kind smile but I couldn't do that. Bella seemed to attached to this man and it made me slightly worried. I love Bella… I stood up and led him towards the front door, finally rid of the man. "Goodbye." I said softly.

"If there is any news of Emily, please tell me."

I shook my head, "I am sorry but it seems all the information we get before Emily is found is all top secret and we are unable to let it leak out even to family members for now."

"Ah, yes. That is fine…please take care…of Bella." He said softly, and I swear I saw a glint of anger in his eyes that disappeared as fast as it came and he bowed, and left.

I closed the door in silence, and walked back to Bella.

Something was wrong with that man…

* * *

**A/N**: Okay. It's Short. I know. Psh. Go awayyy ! D; You're not the one that your mother is forcing you all these old Chinese medical thingies ! I think I got worse.

AND SHE'S BUYING KFC CHICKEN TO TORTURE ME !!! D:


	21. Boom Boom Boom I want you in my Room

**A/N**: There is nothing wrong with KFC; it's just that I wasn't allowed to eat it because I am sick. And Laurent doesn't have to be evil! It could be just Edward and _his_ thoughts and _his_ theories. Any loving man that really cares about a girl doesn't want her around other guys too much! Over-sensative and over-caring.

Oh my Oh my oH my! This story is coming to an end…or is it?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **"Ah, yes. That is fine…please take care…of Bella." He said softly, and I swear I saw a glint of anger in his eyes that disappeared as fast as it came and he bowed, and left.

I closed the door in silence, and walked back to Bella.

Something was wrong with that man…

* * *

**Chapter 21: Boom Boom Boom…I want you in my Room.**

**BPOV**(Bella…)

"GOT IT!" shouted one of the police officers that were working on this case, were they sure? Were they really sure that they got the pinpoint destination of my baby?!

"It's the Takeda Computer Factory!" The other officers ran towards the officer that held the information of where my baby was and the female officer began to tell us how she found the information she got.

"Remember the video we received," she began, and pointed at the screen of Emily crying and behind her were some chips. "My son likes to put together computers and when I saw those, I knew they looked familiar." She then pointed to somewhere else on the screen and there could be seen a small "eda" words on a sign in the back. "I went home and had my son track this up and we found one of the computer companies' match the name on the sign and what it does there." She stated quite fast with a large grin on her face.

I could see that she wasn't really old, probably in her late 30's and it made me wonder if this was her first case and she was the one finding the information and that made her proud of herself…

"The frequency from the tape and the signs we got from the back of the tape is the same and it matches all up." (I have no idea what I am saying. Just pretend it sounds all nice and detetiveny.)

Today, was the fifth day since we received the tape from the real kidnapper. We only had five more days for 'Edward to give up his company'. But now he had no need to do that, we were going to save my baby and we wouldn't need the help of that kidnapper. No, these people in here were smart. Even though it took them five days to find this information, we still found it and we were going to save my Emily. I looked over at Edward with happy eyes; we were going to be able to save Emily.

Edward looked into my eyes and his green eyes just reminded me so much of the days back in high school, and oh it was so sexy! It made me want to stare at his eyes for hours, days and even years. But, I can't get off course; we have a little girl to save! Edward then gave me his crooked smile, his famous crooked smile that got every girl on their tip of their toes swooning over him. That smile, it gave me the same effect and grinned with pleasure because now that smile belonged only to me and Emily.

I sat on Edward's couch as he held me close to him, and his scent was overpowering my senses again. I love being able to smell him, and it made me feel like I was in heaven every time I could smell him.

"We're going to be able to save Emily Bella, we're going to be able to."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**RFPOPOV **

(If anyone can guess what that means, they get the next chapter dedicated to them)

We slowly got close to the Takeda Factory, it seemed like a run-down place and it could be seen that it was fairly old, probably older then my great-great grandmother. I held up my gun protectively, and close to my body. My finger on the trigger and if any trouble, I was ready to shoot and kill. Of course, we wouldn't be shooting the little girl. No No, we would be shooting the guy. No! Not any random guy, the kidnapper.

We were all wearing our masks that covered our identity just in case, and we were wearing the bullet-proof vests to protect us from the kidnapper later. It made me feel slightly sick, we had all these equipment to protect us from death that helped just slightly. But if the kidnapper knew of our doings, then the little girl is unprotected and close to dieing. Oh so close…

Slowly I looked over to my superior, waiting for an answer from them to tell me it was ready to go through that door. I looked at my team, then at the leader and he gave us a slight nod. I nodded back first, before everyone else on the team nodded noticing that, that was the signal for us to barge in and save the little girl. It was our cue.

I was the one that was suppose to barge in first, it may be unsafe but I was skilled. I was trained to do this dangerous mission, the one that would sacrifice for the life of my teammates. I took a deep breath, before I got right in front of the door and kicked it open as hard as I can.

In movies, they looked so simple and easy. And most of all…_less_ painful.

I could feel the pain shaking through my right leg after I kicked the door down, but I didn't care for the pain and quickly ran right in. I got into the middle and it was nothing but emptiness. Counters, and computers.

I turned to my left, then to my right and soon the room was filled with my teammates and we quickly ran around the building looking for the signs for the little girl. Looking for the signs of the kidnapper.

_**Bam!**_

I quickly turned my head to the closed door behind me and ran towards it, kicking it once again. This wasn't as hard as the front door, but it was still painful to do it. But then, this was life nothing was ever easy for one person to do.

I quickly jumped in, and turned swiftly to my left then my right. On my right, there were the equipment of the kidnapper that used to tape all the things we saw on the tape that was sent to the Masen Manor. I turned to my left, and there was nothing but a large open window that swung back and forth from the force of the slam we heard and the wind slowly guiding it.

"Emily?" I said softly, hoping for an answer and that the kidnapper didn't bring the girl with him. Slowly I walked around, and I heard a soft kick. Then another soft kick, and I turned my head towards a door.

Then all my other teammates filled in and so did my leader.

"What's the matter?"

"There was a large sound in here and I came in here to check what it was. The kidnapper escaped… but I don't know if he still has the hostage or not." I stated, but I kept my eye on the door. Hoping that that kicking was the little girl. All I had to do, is simply hope that she was safe and not taken away.

I slowly walked towards the door, ignoring the orders from my leader now. I slowly placed my gloved hand over the golden handle upon the wooden door and slowly and silently twisted the knob. I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck slowly rolling down and that intimidated me just slightly.

Slowly and I pulled the door open and what I saw shocked me.

It was Emily Masen Swan.

Being held.

By the Kidnapper.

By my self-instinct, I quickly drew my gun and pointed at the kidnapper. But I still wasn't _that_ close. The kidnapper had a tight hold on Emily, and it didn't seem possible for me to get her safe if I moved in a wrong direction. By this time, my leader knew something was wrong but was afraid to move. I could feel his fear from where I am.

After working with me for so long, he would know that if something was wrong I would not move a step and he knew that something was not going as well as he hoped it would.

I took slow, but deep breaths, keeping my gun pointed at the kidnapper.

I could see his hands were holding tightly against the crying girl, and I also took another note that he wasn't holding weapons that threatened the little girl's safety.

"Surrender," I stated. "You are surrounded by police and the FBI and the CSI. You have no where to go. Even if you kill the girl, you won't leave this place alive."

Then, the other guys got the idea why I was so still and why I wasn't moving.

I found the jackpot.

I could see that the kidnapper wasn't having an easy time breathing neither, and he was sweating. His palms were getting quite wet and the little girl was still squirming against his hold.

"Stay still!" He hissed.

I heard that voice before, but…where have I heard it before?

"Surrender now!" I shouted this time, a police officer was to never lose their cool but seeing the little girl blindfolded up and close… and that ball gag in her mouth was just plain cruelty!

Who the fuck would ever put a little innocent girl in a ball gag?!

I don't know why, but I somehow had the memory of when I used the ball gag before…

"Surrender or I will shoot!"

I could see that the little girl wasn't moving as much, it made me wonder was it because she knew someone was there to save her, someone was there to bring her back home to her mother.

I could see the kidnapper's hold on the little girl slowly loosened…good.

"I…surre-" Before he could finish up that sentence I could see a slight blur fly by my eyes and I was knocked down from my position and I could feel the cold metal of my gun slipping away from my fingertips. I watched as I fell on the floor in a loud thud and my gun slipping away farther and farther away from me.

While my team reached over to point their weapons at him, he already gained my weapon and grabbed the innocent girl in his hold again and pointed the gun to her head.

"Leave!" He shouted. "Or I will fucking shoot her! I fucking will!"

Then there was the loud wail from the little girl again, she realized that she wasn't safe again.

"Okay! Okay! Put down Emily first…"

"Leave! Tell Edward Masen to fucking leave or he will ne-"

I took the liberty in my own hands. I would risk my life then to let him hurt the poor little girl. I pulled the kidnapper, and wrestled him. He dropped the little girl and one of my teammated ran and grabbed her, while I tried to wrestle the gun out of his hand.

We swayed from left to right and then there was a gun shot.

I could feel the blood slowly slipping down and the pain slowly came, and it was pain that barely anyone can handle.

After I fell, I heard a scream and then the other officers on my team shot the kidnapper. Resulting him falling on top of me. I felt the pain of the bullet and I closed my eyes, hoping that the pain would just go away.

My breath picked up its pace and I could see my life passing through my eyes pretty quickly.

"Call the ambulance now!"

"Jenna! Jenna!"

The voices were getting thinner…and thinner. Soon, I could see nothing and hear nothing. The only thing I saw…was the dark…the blackness.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoot! So I promised that I didn't kill Emily and there you were. She's…"safe" now.

REVIEW PLEASE. Make me happy and REVIEW.

I haven't been getting the same amount of reviews lately and I am quite upset. Did you know, my reviews are my inspiration. :[


	22. Dad!

**A/N:** So…You are all probably wondering what RFPOPOV means…well there were a lot of guesses. Some were off the wall silly and some were extremely common.

One of them was Random Female Police Officer.

Another was Random Forks Police Officer.

But there were some that amused me…Really Fat Police Officer

It made me giggle.

Some people were extremely close, like only ONE word off.

The people that won are….!

**Annilaia** the first one to guess it right!

**Mdnightangel237**

And

**Sara188**

If I missed you, I am sorry. :[

And the answer to RFPOPOV is…RANDOM FEMALE POLICE OFFICER

If you're wondering how I got that, it was because I was sitting there typing and I thought it would have been funny and wouldn't be so hard to guess because they didn't state the gender of the police officer, but then in the end I forgot and I put the words "Jenna! Jenna!" Which gave it away! D:

Also, people asked me about the CSI thingy, I have absolutely no knowledge about that thing and I am truly sorry. Since people suggested that it was CIA instead… I FOLLOW THE CROWD!

Also, I had a little of writer's block and I was away for the weekend, absolutely no computer at all for the weekend. :O

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but Emily and the plot.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time:** After I fell, I heard a scream and then the other officers on my team shot the kidnapper. Resulting him falling on top of me. I felt the pain of the bullet and I closed my eyes, hoping that the pain would just go away.

My breath picked up its pace and I could see my life passing through my eyes pretty quickly.

"Call the ambulance now!"

"Jenna! Jenna!"

The voices were getting thinner…and thinner. Soon, I could see nothing and hear nothing. The only thing I saw…was the dark…the blackness.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Dad?!**

**BPOV**

"Mommy!" I whipped my head, and turned to a sight that I thought I would never see again. I watched as my little girl ran towards me with red puffy eyes that were threatening tears to fall once more upon her beautiful cheeks. I could also see the fluffy dress of her bouncing up and down as she ran.

"Emily!" I shouted with happiness, and I got on my knees and opened my arms, she was home. My little Emily was finally home and I knew she would be safe from then on because I would never let anything ever happen to her again. Never…in a million years would I let anything or _anyone_ hurt my baby girl again.

All of a sudden I felt the impact of the flying pink ball crashing into me, making me fall along with her onto the ground. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and held her body close to mine, "oh Emily!" I shouted with happiness. (I used pleasure before and when I re-read it…oh lord it sounded so wrong. xD)

I held her tightly, and cuddled her, my face in the crook of her neck. I sniffed her, wanting to smell the scent I have been missing for so long. Instead of the wanted scent though, it was a horrid and putrid smell. It made me wanted to gag.

"Emily! What did they do to you?!" I cried, I remember my daughter not smelling like this before and I hope she would _never _smell like this again.

"I don't know…last night they gave me a shower but it was really…really…stinky." Emily said, while wrinkling her nose too.

"They showered her with pee?!" Shouted Edward. "How dare they!"

"Ms. Swan!" all three of us turned around, facing a police officer that was running. "my…she's….fast…" The slightly chubby officer said, heaving in and out of breath. "we have caught the kidnapper…" He said, then he stared at me, then back to Bella. "The police force would hope that you would come and confirm that it is a kidnapper…from the tapes just for the papers…and…this might be shocking but it is someone you know." He whispered softly, hoping for me to hear him but I did. It was someone I know…oh my.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

We arrived at the police station in a matter of time, but it would have been minutes if Edward was able to drive the speed he loved. But wouldn't that be something if my father or some other police officers _behind_ us decided to pull us over if Edward did speed…

I held Emily's little hand and Edward was holding her other, and I think he was feeling like he was in heaven because of his beautiful facial expression. It hurt for me to see, of what Emily did to him before. How I hope he couldn't remember, yet it also makes me hope that he could and would remember. It confused me greatly.

The chubby police officer led us into a room, and in that room it was Phil. I gasped with surprise. My _step-father_?! He was the kidnapper?!

"Phil!?" I shouted out. "You're the kidnapper?!"

"What?!" He screamed back, "I kidnapped who?!"

"You're the one that kidnapped my daughter?!"

"Huh?!"

"Bella?" I turned around, and I saw Renee and Charlie staring at me like I was crazy. I blinked innocently, and everyone stared at Emily. Who was freshly washed and smelling like cinnamon apples.

"Are you okay honey?" Renee asked. "We only left for the café for a little moment…" She whispered.

"Oh…OHHHH!" My eyes were wide, and now I understood. "Oops…" I turned to face Phil and bowed slightly. "I am sorry for accusing you."

Phil scratched his head, and he seemed like he still didn't get it.

I then felt a large hand slowly circling my waist and I felt Edward press himself against the back of my body. "When I get home, I'm going to make you moan even louder." He whispered softly, and my face flushed red. Where in the world did he get that?!

"Edward! Get your hands off my daughter!" Shouted Charlie, and he growled slightly. "Last time you touched her you created something!"

"Created what?" Everyone's eyes went down to the little girl, staring up at us in an innocently.

"Nothing darling…we created waffles!" I said with my hands up in the air, and probably everyone in the room at the moment thought I was crazy.

"…Mommy….I'm not that stupid…" She whispered softly, and I flushed into a darker shade of red.

Everyone began to laugh at that little comment of my daughter, why couldn't she be more...no less smart remarks like Edward?

"…Is everything okay in here?" The chubby officer asked, and looked, well more like stared at us.

"Yes officer, everything is fine." Edward replied, and smiled politely at him.

The chubby officer nodded his head, and walked over to this large screen. "The kidnapper wasn't lucky. He died at the scene after being shot a couple of time," _I think anyone would die…_ "so, yeah." The officer continued and then turned on a switch and the black screen was turned on. Inside was the kidnapper on the bed.

"Oh…my…god…" I whispered softly.

I could see inside the bed was a very injured person, he was wrapped up really badly but you could…definitely see their face.

There were a slight gasp, from me and other people.

"Jacob Black?!"

That, was my father. Charlie and Billy, which is Jacob's father is really close. They are like the best of friends ever since they were a child and could never be separated.

"…W-Why…" I asked softly, placing my hand on the glass, why would Jacob be the kidnapper? I thought they he was my friend…I really hoped he was my friend. He was always so close to me, he was always there to help me and he even offered to helped me take care of Emily when I ran away from Edward…

But…why would he do this? Why would he hurt my little girl? Why…

I turned over to the officer, wanting an answer. "…Do you know why it is Jacob Black? Did you get a hold onto Billy Black?" I asked quite quickly and I felt Edward holding me tight.

"…No." Was the simple answer I got from the officer. He didn't reach Billy to tell him that his son was a kidnapper, and now in the hospital close to death and they didn't find out why.

The noise from the machine of the heart reader(I don't know…) continued to beep, and it was starting to slow down.

Beep. Beep…Beep…Beep.

We entered the room through another door, and even though he was the kidnapper and almost killed my little girl…he was still my friend and I wanted to find out why he did all the things he did…

When I was almost near him, his eyes opened wide.

I fell back from the shock of seeing that and then the chubby officer hit the red button for the doctor and we were all rushed out of the room.

I was close…but not close enough.

* * *

**A/N: **I can hear you now, going. "YOU MADE US WAIT THAT LONG AND THIS CHAPTER IS THIS SHORT? I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUU!" 


	23. Fuck

**A/N:** I got many reviews and it made me happy. I didn't get as much as before, (I always have like 70+ for each chapter) but this is enough to make me happy!

Oh, I am also writing a new story. :D It probably, has a chance that it won't be completed until Days are Over is completed (which I have a writer's block on) and definitely won't be completed until this story is done. Tell me what you think of it.

**Summary:** Arranged marriage was popular back in the day, but most of them were loveless between the couple. Isabella, of the Swan family had to marry Edward, of the Mason family. They seem like the perfect couple, but there is one problem. Isabella or Bella hates Edward's guts.

The only problem is, I haven't thought of a title yet. So give me ideas and DON'T steal this one. : You will make Kiome unhappy if you steal it.

Ack. I have to read Romeo and Juliet for my English class and I am unhappy because I don't understand the Shakespearean language!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **When I was almost near him, his eyes opened wide.

I fell back from the shock of seeing that and then the chubby officer hit the red button for the doctor and we were all rushed out of the room.

I was close…but not close enough.

* * *

**Chapter 23:** Fuck

(**a/n: **oh by the way, Jacob has about 90 chance of dieing because of how many shots he was shot with back at the scene of crime. So Jacob-lovers, I am sorry and get ready to cry!)

When the doctors came in, we were all rushed out of the room, and even though he was the one that hurt my little girl…he was still my friend and I wanted to know why he did it. I wanted to know why, why would my best friend hurt my daughter?

The sounds of a wheel was heard, and there were huffs and puffs of a person. Soon, we could see that it was Billy Black, Jacob's father.

"Charlie, Bella!" He cried, as he wheeled himself towards us. Just a few years ago, Billy got into a wheelchair, and I didn't know why. But that was one of the reasons why I got my old car, which of course isn't with me anymore. Billy wheeled right in front of me, and quickly got out of his wheelchair and he fell right to the ground.

"Billy!" I cried out, quickly releasing my grip on my daughter to help him out, and it seemed as if Charlie had the same idea as I did. "Please get up." I said softly, pulling on his arm. Billy was on his knees and he was strong and firm on the ground.

"Please forgive him, he's just foolish Bella. Please…he's my only son." Billy cried, "I already lost his mother, I can't lose him too. I won't be able to live on, I won't be able to face his deceased mother, I won't be able to face my ancestors knowing that the last grandchild to continue our lineage is dead….Please Bella…Please." He begged.

"Billy…what…Jacob did was wrong…" I whispered out softly. I didn't want to do this, but what Jacob did _was_ wrong. Even if I let him go, Edward wouldn't, and even if he did…the police wouldn't.

"Please Bella!" Billy shouted, grabbing onto both of my arms. "He's the last hope of continuing our family, please forgive him…please! Please don't press charges!" I could see that Billy was on the verge of tears, and it hurts to see him like this. I remember Billy always being so tall and strong. Now he just looked so weak and defenseless on the ground.

"Billy…"I whispered again, and then I closed my eyes and simply nodded my head.

"…Thank you Bella! Thank you!"

"But Bella!" Edward suddenly cried out, and I quickly turned around with the saddest eyes I ever made.

"Edward…" I whispered softly at him, and pouted and it seemed he instantly melted at my face.

I heard a soft sigh, and he smiled. "Whatever you say."

I looked over at Billy, and slowly pulled him up from the ground and with the help from Charlie and Edward, we placed him back on the wheelchair. "Let's just hope the police won't do anything about it." I said softly, I really didn't want to see Billy like this. He was a great father figure, and a great friend. He didn't deserve any of this.

"When you got pregnant Bella, Jacob was devastated."

That came out of no where, and my head snapped right towards Billy. Did he know the reason for Jacob's doing?

"Then…you suddenly disappeared from Forks…." He continued. "he grew worse."

"No wonder…" Edward suddenly said, blinking slightly as if he just got something.

"No wonder what?" I asked.

"My home, it use to always be egged during the night and we could never find out who the person was, and no one was suspected…"

I giggled slightly, _egged_ was a bit tad childish.

"Hey!" I stopped my giggling and bit my bottom lip from continuing the giggles.

"His room, was filled with pictures of you Bella. It was just awful to see him like that. It hurt way too much. It was as if he was going crazy."

"Then, that day came. On the news, was Edward and Emily. He kept the picture of Emily and I should of known he wasn't plotting anything that was good. But I didn't stop him, it was my fault that Emily was caught. But every night, Jacob would come home and disappear the next morning. So I didn't suspect him to be doing anything bad, or at least I hoped." Billy said sighing, his thumbs twiddling with each other.

"Then, this happens."

I nodded my head gently, and wrapped my arms around Billy. "Don't worry…I promise…I won't press charges and neither will Edward."

Edward nodded his head, "don't worry. Everything will be just fine."

We sat there for a while, and before long Emily spoke.

"Mommy…where do babies come from?"

I blushed, "Umm…Emily…where did that come from?"

"I saw babies…in the other rooms when I went to go pee-pee with Daddy."

I saw Edward melt under the word 'daddy'. I smiled, knowing that she fully accepted Edward and wasn't mad anymore.

"So where do babies come from?"

My mind snapped back into place and I slowly stroked Emily's hair. "Where do you think babies come from."

"I think, that babies come from Mommies' belly."

"Correct."

"how do babies get there?"

"Umm…well…when a mommy and daddy loves each other a lot and they think they're ready…they---"

"Bella!" Edward cried, "You're not going to tell her the…"

"No! Of course not." I cried out. I wasn't going to give my daughter the sex talk when she is not even 10 yet!

"Okay, Emily. When a mommy and daddy love each other a lot, the baby will form in the mommy's belly and she will have a baby."

"So…is it easy?"

"Ummm sure."

"Mommy…" Emily began.

"yes Emily?"

"I want a little sister. Not a brother, but a _sister_." She stated very clearly.

"Emily, having a baby isn't easy."

"but mommy! You just said it is!"

"No I meant _getting_ the baby is easy!"

"How easy is it?!"

"Easy as in all your daddy has to do is fuck me!"

"….Daddy what does fuck mean?" Emily asked, turning to Edward.

I clasped my hands over my mouth, and I wanted to smack myself. Not only did I just swear in front of my little girl, but she's asking what it meant.

"Umm… Umm… it means…making waffles." Edward stuttered and I could see him blushing.

"…So…if you make waffles with mommy then you get a baby?"

"….Yes! That's why we don't make a lot of waffles."

Emily stared at Edward as if she didn't believe him, and I knew she didn't. I really just hope she don't decide to ask other people.

"…Fuck seems like a funny word. Grandpa Charlie, let's go fuck!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Oh lord! Please don't let her say this to older boys, if she does…oh man I'm screwed.

"Emily…" Charlie began, "Umm… Fucking isn't very good. It's only for mommies and daddies to do."

"But…fucking is good…"

"…No. Fucking is not good."

"Fine. I will go fuck someone else." She said pouting.

"No no!" I cried. "Umm…when we go home, we'll go make waffles."

"Okay!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know that was weird. But get over it.

Happy Holidays ! From me to you.


	24. Goodbye My Friend

**A/N**: I can't be happy yet, because of my homework and the stupid science fair. Oh how much I hate it and wish I didn't have to do it.

People said they couldn't read chapter 23 at the end, so if you can't read it tell me and I'll send the chapter to you.

Okay, I've been having a writer's block lately so this chapter might suck a little. I'm sorry and oh my fucking god! Midterms is coming and I'm going to fail everything! AHHHH!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **"But…fucking is good…"

"…No. Fucking is not good."

"Fine. I will go fuck someone else." She said pouting.

"No no!" I cried. "Umm…when we go home, we'll go make waffles."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Chapter 24: **Goodbye My Friend

**BPOV**

After the whole fucking fiasco was over, Emily was finally sleeping. It's been a few hours since the doctors began working on Jacob and Billy hasn't rested since then. I could see that Billy was tired, and yet he refuses to rest until he knows that Jacob is fine. Just seeing him like that doesn't give me the heart to charge Jacob for the kidnapping thing. All parents care for their kids, and they try to take responsibility for their child's sin. For me, I would have done the same if it was Emily, but hopefully she won't be kidnapping kids when she's older.

I sighed softly, and stroked Emily's hair softly, then I looked over at Edward and it made me smile just slightly more. He seemed so happy, so content with his life with us. Well, just without all the drama of course. I looked down at my lap, seeing my daughter's head, and I slowly removed my hand. I looked back at Edward, "…I'm sorry." I whispered.

Edward's head slowly rose and his emerald orbs stared into my plain old brown ones. "What are you sorry for my love?"

I felt my heart flutter when he called me his love, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "I'm…sorry when you lost your memory I wasn't there to help you." I mumbled softly.

I heard a soft sigh from Edward, and then I could feel his fingers at the bottom of my chin and he lifted it up to eye level with him. "Oh Bella, oh Bella…I would never blame you for anything." He said softly, "I love you a lot you know." I stared at his beautiful features; it made me wonder again how this wonderful creature loved me.

His lips just looked so kissable, and if everyone wasn't here right now, I probably would be kissing him right now.

"But," Edward began, and he looked quite stern. "I was fairly upset that day when you left me without letting me explain."

Slowly, I lowered my head again and I just stared at Emily.

"Well, anyone in their right mind would be mad when they hear the guy…that they …really…love and their ex talking about the girl…and saying it was all fake and nothing was real."

I heard a soft chuckle from Edward and he slowly pulled my body close to his and he placed his head between my neck and shoulder and sniffed. I heard a soft moan from him and he slowly mumbled, "Oh, Bella you smell so wonderful…"

"I've missed four years of your life, and Emmy's…please let me into your life. Open your door and accept me again…"

I bit my bottom lip. I did love him, very much. Knowing he was merely making a bet with Lauren about sleeping with me hurt me very bad that day and then all of a sudden I see him again and he lost his memories…there was just so much drama that I didn't need nor want in this life.

"Edward…" I said softly, placing both my hands on either cheek and slowly pulled him up. Once I saw his face, I could see he was pouting like a puppy, hoping that I would agree with him.

"Please Bella…Please." He asked, whimpering slightly. Seeing that flawless face pouting at your was quite hard to say no to but after living so long with Emily and facing her puppy dog pouts wasn't that hard to refuse but knowing that this isn't Emily anymore, that this was Edward made it very…much harder.

I stayed quiet, and I had to think about it. I had to think about it. But, the life of how Edward lives just wasn't for us. It just wasn't.

"Edward…I do-"

"The light went out!" Suddenly Charlie gasped. Billy quickly turned his wheelchair to face the door, awaiting the doctor to come out.

When the doctor did come out, everyone rushed to the doctor to find out how Jacob was doing other than Edward because he had to hold Emily.

The doctor, was scared by all of us, and raised his hands up and down and tried to calm us all down.

"Okay, who is the family of Jacob Black?" The doctor asked, eyeing all of us.

"I am," Billy spoke up and at first the doctor looked around him to find out who said that and finally looked down to see Billy in the wheelchair. That was just weird.

"How are you related to the patient?" The doctor asked again, while the nurses walked away.

"I am his father, how is he doc'?" Billy seemed anxious, but then what parent wouldn't. "He's my only son, you have to save him!"

The doctor frowned slightly, and held his hands together. "I'm…sorry to be the bearer of bad news. The bullets were too deep into his most important intestines and even if we change his kidneys, lungs and heart it would take too long and he would die. And his blood is quite rare and there aren't many donors that have what we need for this patient. I'm sorry. He won't live…much longer, maybe about one or two more days. Spend your time wisely with him. We did the best we can to make him live as long as he can without his internal intestines." The doctor said softly before leaving.

I quickly wrapped my arm around Billy, and held him tight. The old man just seemed to be in shock, he just seemed like he didn't know what to say at all. I knew how he felt, well I don't know the feeling to well but knowing that you just lost a child is quite horrible. What Billy is feeling know, is how I felt when I lost Emily and thought she was dead.

"I'm sorry Billy…" I whispered, even though the old man was in shock, he refused to cry. He refused to break his built up barrier, to break down his reputation.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Billy too, and whispered softly into the older man's ear. "Please don't be too sad, if you need to cry, cry it out. It'll make you feel better."

Billy shook his head, and soon Jacob was transferred to another room and we followed. When we saw him, he seemed quite awful. In order to get inside to talk to him, you had to change into the purple robes the hospital gave you and only two at a time.

Of course, we let Billy be one of the first and I went in a long. I helped Billy into the purple robes and we were sanitized so we won't make Jacob's condition worse.

When we entered the room, there was that awful beeping noise that I remember from when I was last here for Edward. Billy could only slowly roll his wheelchair towards where Jacob slept and since it was quite dark I could hear the old man beginning to sob.

"My only son…" he whispered, and he wiped his eye free from his tears but they were quickly replaced by newer ones. I could clearly see that he was beginning to break down seeing Jacob weak on that bed.

"It'll…be alright Billy." I mumbled, and held the man close to me again.

"My son…my son…" I heard Billy kept on repeating that while he sobbed. I looked over to where Jacob was, lying there on the bed, not moving. He was just _there_.

The beat of the heart rate began to pick up, and then it went back to normal. I looked at the old man, so sad and so hurt.

I slowly released Billy from my arms and sat down in a chair near Jacob's bed. I stared at the body, seeing Jacob like that reminded me of Edward. Seeing all those bandages and that horrid beeping noise reminded me of how much it hurt to have the love of your life ask who you were.

"Hey Jacob," I began. I heard from some old people that talking to the patients might make the patient wake up faster. "Please wake up, Billy misses you a lot." I whispered softly, holding his warm, but rough hand in my own. "Come on, you're strong right?"

I watched as he continued to lay there, his chest heaving up and down with every breath he took.

"I forgive you," I said softly, and I looked at Billy and he was still silently sobbing. "So, don't be afraid that once you wake up I'd yell at you…because I won't. So wake up…"

He continued to lay there, with the same beeping noises.

I held his hand tighter, "you know, I don't blame you. Maybe a little, but I don't blame you for the whole thing that happened with Emmy. So…just wake up…"

Suddenly I felt a slight twitch from his hand, and my eyes went wide. Were those ladies right?!

"Billy!" I shouted slightly. "He just moved!" I cried out, hoping he would move his finger again.

All of a sudden, Billy lightened slightly but not a lot.

"Jakey?" I asked, holding his hand again, shaking it slightly. "It's me, Bells. Come on, you know you miss me. So open those eyes and let me see em."

Billy held onto Jacob's other hand, hoping that he would move and just shoot his eyes open.

"Please Jakey," I whimpered. "Billy needs you."

I felt his hand slightly twitch again, and slowly one of his eyes opened. The first thing he did was squeeze my hand back.

"I…heard…you…" He whispered, but it wasn't easy to hear him through the mask and with his condition it was even harder to hear him.

Then he turned his head towards Billy, and I could see he was squeezing it tightly. "..I…I'm sorry…" He said very faintly but you could see the movements of his mouth.

"It's okay son…" Billy said, stroking through Jacob's long hair. "You'll be okay." And then I could hear a soft chuckle from Jacob, did he know he was dying?

"Bells…I'm…re-really…sorry…" He said softly, his heart beat began to pick up again.

"Jakey! You got to relax…come on." I whispered back, squeezing his hand tighter. I just had the feeling he knew he didn't have much time left in our world. "Come on, you can't leave."

He opened his mouth again, "Stay…Strong." He said softly.

The heart rate was picking up even faster now….then suddenly he began to breathe really hard.

"Jakey! Relax, take a deep breath. Don't let us lose you." I said, reaching over his bed and pressed the big red button to call the doctor in here. "They'll be in here any moment to save you. Don't worry."

"…D-don't…gi-give…up…Be-" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"JAKE!" I screamed, and I could hear the revival of Billy's cries.

"SON!" Some sobs, and then 'son' again. I could see Billy shaking the body, that was still warm. Jacob couldn't die. He was too strong to die on us.

The doctors rushed into the room and the nurses had to pull me and Billy away from Jacob's lifeless body. I could hear Billy shouts on how he wanted to be with his son, and that he wouldn't believe that Jacob was dead.

Right after the doctors were Charlie and Edward, holding Emily's hand. When I saw Edward I ran towards him and buried my face into his chest and I cried right there. "Jakey can't die…he may of done something he shouldn't of done but he was a really good boy when he was little. He doesn't deserve to die!" I shouted, and I continued to sob into Edward.

"Jakey…"

About one or two minutes of checking Jacob, I could hear the doctors' sigh and the slowly got themselves ready and turned to us. "I'm sorry." He said softly, before leaving the room.

The nurses, slowly pulled the bed covers slowly over his head and unplugged the machines and soon they left also.

"…Jakey…"


	25. I want a kiss too

**A/N**: I can't believe this is coming to an end. The drama is finally ending for the Masen household. :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other then my sweet Emily.

* * *

**Hidden Truth**

**Last Time: **About one or two minutes of checking Jacob, I could hear the doctors' sigh and the slowly got themselves ready and turned to us. "I'm sorry." He said softly, before leaving the room.

The nurses, slowly pulled the bed covers slowly over his head and unplugged the machines and soon they left also.

"…Jakey…"

* * *

**Chapter 25**: I Want a Kiss Too.

_Two Weeks Later…_

**BPOV**

Few days ago, was Jacob's funeral and Billy was devastated but he didn't show his emotions in front of all those people. That day in the hospital was the first time I ever saw Billy cry. I remember, throughout the whole funeral everyone was so sad that Jacob died and they didn't know how he died.

Since he died, we never revealed his crime. The people that knew that Emily was missing, we simply told them Emily escaped from the kidnapper and came back to us and they all seemed to believe it. As long as they believed it, Jacob could rest in peace without feeling guilt.

"Bella!"

I turned around and I saw Edward and Emily running to me, and I could simply smile at how beautiful they looked when they were together. I slowly got off the swings and opened my arms feeling Emmy crashing into me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and I could hear her soft giggle.

When I hugged her, she was all wet and so she got me wet too. She slowly pulled away and went to Edward, and I stared at him. He was topless with only a bathing shorts and he was glistening in the sun.

"Mommy, let's go swimming." Emily said, holding one hand of Edward's and she reached out for me to hold her other hand.

Ever since Jacob died, we had been at Edward's mansion. I thought back to the day after Jacob's funeral.

**Flashback** (We haven't had one of these in a while…)

_As Emily and I was about to head back to Charlie's house we were stopped by Edward._

"_Bella," he whispered, "why don't you and Emily stay at my mansion?" I could see his emerald eyes, pleading for me to stay with him. I looked at him, and then I looked down at Emily that seemed slightly excited to be staying with him._

"_But, Edward…" I said softly. "What about Charlie? He's still not well."_

_Edward's eyes began to fall into despair. "I could hire someone to take care of Charlie, and besides…I want to spend more time with Emily and you, Bella."_

"_You can't just hire anyone to take care of Charlie. He's my father." I argued back._

"_Oh yes he can. Just got and spend some time with your daughter and him." _

_I turned around, and there was Charlie there, and he was grinning from ear to ear._

"_Also, I want to go to La Push and keep Billy company for a while. So just go with him and have some fun."_

_God was hating me again, what did I ever do wrong to you god?! WHEN?!_

_I turned around to Edward, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Bella, we're going to get married soon…why are you making all these excuses?"_

_I bite my bottom lip slightly, not knowing how to reply to that._

"_Mommy! You're going to get married?" I heard Emily say, but I didn't reply._

"_Emmy," I heard Edward begin and I looked down and his eyes were filled with joy now. Edward got on his knees and pulled Emily close to him. "Would you be angry if I become your official daddy?"_

_Emily tilted her head slightly and you could see confusion was written all over her face. "What does official mean?" She asked._

_Edward chuckled slightly and pulled a few pieces of her auburn hair behind her ear. "It means that, everyone would know that Emily Masen Swan is my daughter. And instead, you would be called Emily Masen, or you could choose Emily Masen Swan Masen or keep your name the way it is."_

_I looked at Edward, and I gulped slightly. Was it right for me to have second thoughts just right after I said yes?_

**Of course it's wrong.**

…_Oh my god, you're back._

**AND ALIVE!**

…_Aren't you supposed to say no instead of yes?_

**No.**

…_Why not?_

**You love him. 2. He loves you. 3. He's rich. 4. He's FUCKING hot.**

_That's not a very nice answer…_

**And why should you be having second thoughts, he's hot and he's wealthy…and he loves you for who you are and your daughter too.**

…_I don't know…_

**See, that's why I'm the smart one here.**

_Oh shut up._

_I sighed softly, and watched as Emily's face slowly grows into joy and happiness. She was, and still is my world. Would if be wrong for me to have second thoughts and take away her happiness of being with her father?_

"_I wanna be the flower girl!" She shouted happily, and Edward grinned with pleasure and picked her up and swung her around. When he began to slow down, he pulled Emily to his body and a slow motion and placed his forehead upon hers with a smile._

"_I love you, Emmy." He said, and Emily just smiled sweetly back. _

"_I love you too, Daddy." She exclaimed in a happy way. Hearing her call him Daddy just seemed to make him even happier. He pulled her into a hug and chuckled._

"_Let's go back," he said, turning to me and opened up his other arm. "Come on Bella."_

_I stared at him, was I making the right choice to stay with him? Did I make the right choice to say yes to his proposal?_

"_Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, his face full of worry as he walked towards me. Then he wrapped his opened arm around me and smiled. "Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine." I watched him close his eye and he softly whispered, "I love you so much Bella." I felt my heart flutter at those words. I just simply smiled._

"_I love you too Edward."_

_**End Flashback**_

I held Emily's hand as we trotted towards the house and Edward turned and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Mommy has to change first though." I said after Edward kissed me and we continued to walk and I looked down at Emily and she was pouting.

"What's the matter darling?"

"I want a kiss too." She whimpered, and Edward could only laugh at that. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then Emily turned to face Edward and he chuckled softly and leaned down and kissed her other cheek.

After we kissed her, she was gleaming with happiness.

My second thoughts about the marriage were gone.

My stupid conscience was right.

All that matters is that we're a family and we all love each other.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N:** And this is the end. Does anyone seem to know why this was called Hidden Truth:O It's quite obvious but anyways !

I am sorry. There was only one lemon. So to people that demanded another lemon, I am sorry. :P It's quite weird to write a lemon when they have a child now. xD

REVIEW PLEASE.


	26. Author's Note

**Okay, people have been asking me.**

"Is there a sequel!?"

**Or**

"Please write more!"

**Okay. Honey's, there are NO sequel. The meaning of that ending is because it means it ended. I don't like sequels because in my mind, it seems to ruin the first story. (At least I do.) Professional books like Twilight is different. :P**

**But anyways, there will be no sequel to this story, but I still write other stories...come on. Don't tell me you're not interested in it just because the other ones are rated T. :[ **

**One might change to rated m...-giggles- I already have three stories out, and I have to complete them first. BUT! If one of you readers want to do a sequel to Hidden Truth, go ahead. But ask me first, well more like tell me first ! xD I'd like to know ahead instead of finding a story using the history of my story blah blah blah.**

**The reason why this story is called Hidden Truth, is because all the truth was hidden and none was shown. Like how Bella had Emily and she kept it a secret, and how Emily always had a father but Bella kept that a secret and so much more.**

**Now, for my faithful readers: Please help me out and go on my profile and vote! I need to get to at least 20 votes to know what story I'm going to focus on next, and no there is no option for a sequel. D: Thank you for all reading Hidden Truth! I love you all.**


End file.
